Do You Trust Me?
by HummingEnigma312
Summary: The Strings of Fate are peculiar things. Love is not something easily controlled, but an enigma that drags the soul to its proper place. For Percy Jackson, his place is with a certain Goddess of the Hunt. The toils of the past mean little to their newest adventure: being together. Strong language, humor, couple's stuff and a question. (Post HoO) The Finale is Complete.
1. Chapter 1: My Guardian Angel

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise.**_

**My Guardian Angel**

The time I almost committed suicide; a couple of months before I started college, the gods threw another party celebrating victory of another War.

At first, it was a blast. The best food, drink, and fun Olympus could offer. Dionysius even got waved off probation and was oozing legitimate niceness. My dad, Poseidon, and Athena were actually getting along; making fun of Ares, who crashed his motorcycle into Artemis' temple. Speaking of her; she kept glancing at me, as if looking for an opportunity to say something derogatory to me…Luckily, nothing was said.

Then, just my luck, I caught Annabeth's eyes…glaring half in hatred, half in disgust. Then a guy, James Wilson, put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. She took another glance at me, and then kissed him fully on the lips… _Bitch_.

I wanted to be angry, to yell, to go over there and kick that guy's ass…but I couldn't find the strength. As much as a selfless bitch she was, I let he slip away.

I decided before fighting the Giants and Gaea that I need more training. The type of training I'd be denied when Kronos and his followers cropped up. I trained in my dad's kingdom for 5 long months…every moment wishing I could see Annabeth's face one more time. Only to be disappointed she moved on… as if she never really cared. _I did this to myself…_ The lights in the room dulled; the laughter and chatter droned, and the sky hung a little heavier.

I slipped outside the party—depressed and bitter—pacing around the giant courtyard that surrounded the Olympian complex. The warm summer air only made me worse; old memories of camp and Annabeth plagued my head. I felt like I needed to just start a tsunami to relieve my emotions; nothing too big, just enough to make me feel better.

Before I could start to feel the tug in my gut, I crashed into a mess of brown hair.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped trying to untangle myself.

"You idiot boy!" a girl's voice snarled back. _Oh, it's Artemis…I'm fucked. _She was in her 20 year old form, intimidatingbut the thought didn't stop me from fighting back.

"You silly girl!" I shot back.

"You disrespectful sea scum!" she shrieked.

"Oversensitive jerk!"

"Coward!"

"Sex-less Prude!" Her jaw dropped a few centimeters at that; but she recovered with a murderous glare.

"I'M JUST SURPRISED ANNABETH DIDN'T DUMP YOUR ASS SOONER!"

As soon as those words leave her mouth, my heart sinks lower. I'd lost all energy from that cheap-shot.

The color drained from her face, realizing what effect it had. The change in her look was instant; anger to shame.

"Percy…I didn't —," she sputtered.

I just shook my head, trying to fight back the tears.

"Just leave me alone…" I choked out, wrestling with my emotions.

I turned and sulked away from Artemis; who stood there confused and ashamed.

_Damn it Percy Jackson! You're supposed to over that selfish, impatient girl. Not go crying when someone throws her name around._

I found myself leaning over the railing in the courtyard; the only thing that separated me from the open Manhattan air below. I caught a gust of warm wind in my face, in a way calming me down and at the same time those memories continued to torment me.

I broke into quiet tears—stupid tears, falling form from Olympus. I tried to take ragged breaths whenever possible through my clenched teeth. My brain slowly shut down on me. I'd finally cracked… _"And fail to save what matters most, in the end"_ the Oracle's voice rang in my ears.

_Yeah… looks like I was too busy saving everyone else to save myself, huh?_

I clambered over the railing and plopped down onto the 2 foot ledge protruding from the rails. I contemplated meeting my demise.

_The wars are over…the Titans, Gaea, and the Giants are defeated, won't reform for a few thousand years. I don't want to continue with this shitty life or another…_

I was no stranger to Death; literally, he's my uncle Hades, who is sometimes cool. _Maybe I'll reach Elysium…_

I peered over the edge, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I wanted to die with dignity.

"Percy!" a voice screamed. I nearly jumped over the edge in surprise.

I turned around and saw a silver blur cross the courtyard and yank me back over the railing, right onto the solid ground of Mount Olympus.

For a second, I thought it was Lady Hestia, but a double take helped me realize it was someone else entirely — Artemis.

We we're both panting; me in fear, her in weariness from using her powers. She propped me up against the railing, slumping down across from me.

"What's wrong with you?" Artemis yelped. She said it harshly, but her silvery eyes looked absolutely worried.

"Oh…you know, enjoying the view." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay…I was going to jump," I sighed.

Genuine fear flitted across her face… "Why?"

"Nobody needs me; not the gods, not the camp, not even Annabeth…I'm worthless," I looked down.

"That's untrue—," what she said next caught me by surprise, "Annabeth is a dumb whore who threw aside a good man. Percy, you're not worthless."

I glanced up to see a concerned face…things I never noticed. Like the way her Auburn hair glinted in the moonlight, her silver eyes never wavered…

"Hey…the Hero of Olympus has my respect anytime…even if you're a _man_…"

I cried once already; I didn't want to break down from pity…especially in front of Artemis.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

She bit her bottom lip softly, but helped me up.

"I—uh…sorry…about earlier. I was just…" I stumbled.

She held up her hand, and just smiled radiantly, "It's okay…I understand."

"Artemis…Percy?" a kind voice called. Lady Hestia, in brown robbed mother form, strode over to us.

"Hello…" I said, bowing my head slightly.

"Evening Perseus…" she said warmly, "Artemis. What are you two up to?"

Artemis glance at me, I knew I could trust Lady Hestia. She had many qualities similar to my mom…it was reassuring. As I told her what I was about to do, she looked like she got hit by a ton of bricks.

She looked at Artemis thankfully (We left out the screaming at each other part) and gave me a look of pity.

"Percy…I assure you no Olympian thinks you're worthless."

She said it so earnestly, I said,"Thanks Mom." Instantly, I felt thee blood rush to my face.

Lady Hestia shook her head smiling, and Artemis had a slight smirk.

I saw people finally filing out of the Palace party and decided it was time I left.

"Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis… Thank you, but I believe I should get going; it's late and I have some stuff to get over."

The rose and nodded in reply.

"Of course," Artemis said.

"Be safe Percy," Lad Hestia requested.

"I'll try."

I walked to the elevator, taking the safe way to New York, and pressed the Lobby button.

The last thing I saw was Artemis in the distance smiling sadly.

**(A/N Edit. This was originally the one-shot my story came from; kinda weird looking back. Comment /Review Below, or keep reading)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nicknames

Nicknames

_Thank the Gods!_ After a week of Mid-Term testing, I practically collapsed into my bed. My hand was sore from writing over a million words, my neck was still aching from craning over papers, and I sear I had blisters on my butt from sitting so much. I'd rather take on a Hydra or maybe Ladon than go through that again. I was beginning to hate college…

I feel asleep without a second thought…I was way too tired to eat, change, or whatever.

I woke up a couple hours later to the touch of someone ruffling my hair gently. My eyes were still blurred but I could make out a cascade of Auburn hair and a beautiful, bright face.

"Ar-Artemis?" I asked groggily.

She feigned shock, "Oh my! The beast wakes from his slumber!"

_Yeah…It's her._ Apparently my sarcasm rubs off quickly.

"Everyone's a comedian…" I groaned.

Reluctantly, I sat up until my vision cleared. Artemis had pulled a chair from my desk to the side of my bed and helped herself to the banana muffin I'd left half-eaten.

Finally, the realization hit me—every time she came back from a Hunt, we'd spend her down time together. Before, we had gone to dinner, watched a movie in New York, or go Pegasi racing. The things normal couples would do…Except one problem: She was an Olympian, "Lady Artemis the Maiden Goddess" and I was a demigod, Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. Nothing is normal for either of us.

But I loved her, and I had no doubt she loved me. We were going to make it work, someway, some how.

"Enjoy your Mid-Term?" she asked playfully.

"Ugh…sorry Moon-Beam…I'm just exhausted," I apologized.

She threw me a look; half pity, half amusement.

"It's fine Percy…Trust me," she said.

"Come on…it's not," I staggered off my bed.

"Perseus Jackson" she pleaded, "I'm okay with just spending time with you here."

"I've been through worse than—," I shut up at the look on her face. She's softly biting her bottom lip; her eyes asking me to just relax.

"Okay," I sighed, "Wanna just watch a movie downstairs?"

"It's perfect," she said, "I'd be delighted to…"

She slips her arm through mine, pulls me in close, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"That's not going to work every time," I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and we went downstairs to watch a movie.

* * *

Artemis and I were lying on the couch (Well, I was lying on the couch, she was lying on me), when Amelia, my little sister, came bounding through the door obviously ecstatic.

"Hey kiddo," I asked, "What's got you so riled up?"

"Oh...not much," she tried to hide a smile, "James finally asked me out!"

"Wait-wait." I paused, "James, son of Hermes; the one who stole Katie Gardner's top at the beach? James?"

"No," she huffed, "James Wilson, son of Athena; works at the library… you know?"

"No, not really. I'll talk to him later."

"Percy, please don't," Amelia begged, "You do this to every guy; you're too overprotective!"

"Come on, I—"

"I agree with Amelia," Artemis interrupted.

I give them both dubious looks. _Why does everyone have to gang up on me?_

"Well," she explained, "Percy… I love you, but you _are_ too overprotective."

"Yeah," that was Amelia, "Do remember that Hephaestus guy? I could handle kicking his butt, I can handle myself."

"Really?" I tried to defend myself, "What about Michael? I had to make him stop stalking you…you couldn't handle that."

Her face turned crimson in anger. "You're insufferable!" she spat, storming off.

I tried to get up, but Artemis stopped me, face set in a hard frown.

"Let her cool off," she continued, "You're her older brother, she respects you're judgment you know. But at times you're a bit too much…"

"I know…" I sighed, "I would have gotten some headway explaining myself…but someone kept interrupting me…"

"Percy—stop it." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I won't be as protective…"

"Good," she said, laying her head back on my chest.

"Moony," I teased under my breath.

"Fish-Breath" she shot back quietly.

"Twig-Arms"

"Perseus Jackson," Artemis warned, "Do not start this again!"

"Moon-Butt."

"Percy!" she steamed hitting my chest.

"Deer-Ears."

"Tuna-Legs!"

"You hit like a tree…"

"Bait-Breath!"

"Okay—I take it back."

Too late, she was on a roll, "Shark bait! Fish lips! Kelp Head! Corral Brains! Squid Eyes! Horse Fu—"

I quickly press my lips against her angry ones, but she tried to talk again.

"No—don't think you can get out of trouble _that_ easy," she pouted.

I do it again, this time she kissed back. The scowl on her face quickly changed into a sweet smile.

"You are _sooo_ lucky I love you." She said.

"Eh… I know," I replied.

"And his ego gets bigger!" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Kidding! I love you too." I said, he shook her head smiling and we returned to watching the movie.

* * *

After the movie she looks up at me and said she had to go.

"Why?" I asked, "It's still early…"

"Equinox meeting—," she said standing up, "—Apollo and I need to synchronize night/day schedules and the usual arguing… I might need to work a few extra hours after that."

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head; Lime green top rising too. I got up, slipped one of my arms behind her back and the other behind her knees; and then picked her up into a bridal carry, dancing around the room like an idiot.

"Percy," she laughed, "Come on… I need to go—please?"

"Sorry…" I said, putting her down, "I just want to spend more time with you…I love our IM conversations, but it's not the same without you her…"

"It's the same for me…" she chewed over a thought, "Maybe we should tell _them._"

My heart skipped a beat. I knew there would be a time when Artemis and I told the other Olympians. _I just_—my ADHD mind swept through a million scenarios—_I don't want to endanger Artemis or our relationship. _Zeus is very protective of his children; specifically the females. And Apollo can be just as bad when it comes to Artemis… I know Lady Hestia is okay with it; she's like my second mom after all and seems to be infinite with advice.

"Okay," I said, "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Together…" she added, this time pressing her lips onto mine; supple and warm. I give her a hug and watch her walk through the doorway.

* * *

I spend the Saturday morning with vigorously training my sword class students. The Equinox Meeting isn't until 6:30 pm, so I did everything to ease my worries. My class is actually very skilled; we cruised through the basic single sword tainting easy. Shield training was a bit more difficult…but we got through it all the same. I taught them dagger training, but some found it "degrading". Yet all of them held it in a classic Roman "hammer grip". The flaw being the dagger is a short blade meant for deflecting, parrying, or countering, not power strikes. The "ice-pick" grip is actually ideal. With the blade parallel to one's dominant arm, in backhand style, thus allowing for quicker slashes and deflections.

Today, I tried to teach them something new: dual wielding. I demonstrated with Riptide and hunting knife Thalia gave me as a present earlier in the morning. First, I showed them the basic neutral stance; dominant hand with sword back, and dagger in "ice-pick" grip in the weaker hand forward. They were sloppy at first, throwing strikes randomly, but they had heart. I decided I might as well correct them. I called them to beak and gather around.

"Guys," I said, "and gals. I like your effort, but you're still a ways off…"

"Percy," one of the guys asked, "The blades feel—uneven. Is there like a trick or something you could tell us?"

I chewed over it for a second, and then the thought hit me," Does anyone know what _Anaklusmos _means?"

Amelia piped up, "Riptide?"

"Precisely. Riptide—the current that take one by surprise. Think of it like this: the short blade is used to whittle down your opponent's defense without sacrificing your strength (ice-pick grip) or compromising your own defense."

They nodded with new found realization. After that class went spectacularly; I even say a little Demeter girl taking on an Ares girl twice her size on equal footing. When it ended I congratulated then on their accomplishment, said a few encouraging worse, and quickly took off to my dorm.

* * *

I quickly showered, changed, and caught up with Thalia to grab a ride to New York. I was anxious and my ADHD didn't help. Thalia kept trying to calm me down, but did so poorly.

"Kelp-for-Brains!" she hissed, "Relax. Worst comes to worst; they won't kill you. You're kind of famous…" She already knew of Artemis and me, but I just told her what we were going to do.

"Thals," I sighed, "That's not who I'm worried about…"

"Her face changed from annoyance to surprise, "Wow Perce…you do care about milady, huh?"

"Yeah—I do."

She blushed…and the rest of the ride to Olympus as silent. My heart pounded and my head was a nervous wreck. It's one thing to meet your girlfriend's parents; it's totally another to meet _her _father.

* * *

Being the eldest of Poseidon, I was allowed to sit at the mini-throne beside my dad's. Thalia didn't attend; she had to watch over the Hunters since Artemis was here. All-in-all it was a standard Olympian council, the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) were bickering. Zeus and Hades over how many kids sired. (2 sired by Hades and 8 sired by Zeus); Hera listened on disgruntled. My dad argued about the scraps of building material in Olympus being thrown haphazardly in the ocean.

Lady Hestia caught my eye and winked, I guess she knew what we were going to do. Artemis was fidgeting slightly; every moment for me was a fight-or-flight tense moment, but it had to be done.

"Alright!" Zeus thundered after a while, "Enough!" He heaved a sigh, "Anyone else have something to say?"

hree beats of silence, "Yes—I do" Artemis squeaked.

There was a collective groan from the Olympians, but they looked to her in anticipation. The Big Three with tired looks on their faces, Lady Hestia gave an encouraging nod, and the rest looked like they wanted to go home already. Except Hera, she looked like she was about to strangle Zeus (again).

Artemis took a deep breath, slipped off her throne, and stood in the middle of the Council. Alone. I got up, barely glancing at my dad, and took my place beside Artemis. She smiled weakly and I returned an encouraging one; hoping it looked better than I felt. She slipped her warm hand into my clammy, nervous one. Every Olympian perked up immediately—especially Zeus and Apollo.

She took another deep breath.

"Percy and I are," she dropped the bomb, "dating." I nodded bravely.

My dad and Zeus yelled, "What?!" Demeter and Hera gasped, Athena and Hestia nodded, and the six other sat in stunned silence. Even Hades looked stunned.

Then, ever instinct took over. The king of Gods yanked out his lightning bolt and prepared to strike me down. I pressed Artemis behind me, but she clung to my back, face pressing into my shoulder blades. _Maybe it'll be quick_. _Not a bad way to die huh Percy? Artemis will can still live and we had a good relationship. At least we made it count…_

Zeus released the bolt just as I heard Artemis scream "NO!"

I closed my eyes, and tried to think of the good time I've had with her: the time I spent with her when she was accidentally drunk and disoriented from the Hermes Dorm party, every time we'd be at the beach together, and our first kiss, when I fell over the beached log and into the sand.

I waited in anxious anticipation to meet my death… I felt its raw power wash over me. My skin pricked from the intense heat. I felt my left side get scorched and the explosion threw me across the room. Everything faded into blackness; I felt the cold slowly clamp over my soul.

Suddenly, a familiar warm feeling danced along my body. It started in my hand—soft and caressing—like someone was holding it. Consciousness slowly floated back into my head; I couldn't open my eyes, but my hearing was back.

Crying—_Artemis_ crying, it hurt just to hear it. I cringed as I heard the tears splash onto the marble floors. It stopped suddenly, "Apollo" she screamed, "APOLLO GET OVER HERE! HE'S—HE'S COMING BACK!"

"Sis—I, "he tried to protest.

"NOW!" she screeched.

"He's okay," Apollo said check my pulse and breathing.

Then, a gallon of water slapped me in the face and soaked into my skin; revitalizing me.

"Artemis?" I croaked.

"Percy!" she screamed, silver eyes puffy and red.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy; huh Moon Beam?" I coughed bravely.

"You survived the wrath of one god, Ocean Eyes," she sobbed, "Don't push your luck." She hugged me tightly.

At that, my sight cleared and I saw Zeus beneath a golden net. Hephaestus and Poseidon holding him down; with Hera shouting obscenities to him.

"Please don't try to die on me again?" she teased, wiping a drop of golden Ichor from her mouth.

"Because you asked…sure," I replied.

Finally, I found the strength to stand with Artemis' help. After what felt like an entire night, Zeus calmed down and the Council resumed. Poseidon, Hera, and Hephaestus watched him carefully. Lady Hestia acted as head because of Zeus' position and behavior.

"Putting my _brother's _outburst aside." She gave him a stern glare as Hera smacked him. "I believe we _all_ saw you're devotion to each other and I support this relationship. All in agreement?" In my amazement, 10 of the 12 seated Olympians raised their hands in agreement. New strength found my body, and I pulled Artemis close; smiling.

"Good," Lady Hestia remarked, "I believe you too have been through enough for one night…"

"Well," I said sheepishly, "No major harm done… I guess. I—ahem—we should get going."

"Best of luck you two," Lady Hestia said, giving that signature motherly smile. The other Olympians nodded, but 2 did so glumly.

Once we got out of earshot, Artemis quickly filled me in on what happened. She had recovered the quickest, and watched in horror as I was flung across the grand room. Immediately, a million tings happened at once: Hera smacked Zeus' hand so the lightning bolt didn't hit me directly; Dionysius grew a wall of vines to cushion my crash, Ares (Yeah…I was surprised too) stopped Apollo from drawing his bow to finish the kill, Demeter & Aphrodite jumped up to form a wall between Zeus and Apollo from Artemis and I, Lady Hestia and Athena came to my side as well before assisting Poseidon and Hephaestus in restrain Zeus with the golden net. Hades even played a part by checking my vitals, but he declared me dead in seconds…although something…_someone_ pulled me back moments later.

We got to the elevator as she finished her detailed explanation, then Apollo appeared looking rather grim. His usual pretty boy feature seemed dulled, and it gave him that haunted look Luke had all those years ago.

"What do you want?" Artemis snapped.

He flinched, but said, "I need to speak with Percy—alone."

"No." we both said firmly.

His face twisted in anger… "Fine. I do not support your relationship with my sister Jackson. Plain and simple. You're a moody, overconfident, lucky punk. If you ever hurt my sister—I'll kill you."

Normally, my sarcastic anger would take over and I'd be sun-baked ash, but I took a glance at Artemis. It just melted away.

"Alright Apollo," I stuck out my hand, "I understand."

He looked at me dumbfounded.

"I have a little sister too." I explained, "I know what it's like to constantly worry, but man—sir. You have to be willing to let them grow up on their own…Artemis…means the world and the heavens to me. I wouldn't trade that for an eternity of immortality."

He gave me a wary look, but he too glanced at Artemis and decided my words were genuine. Then he shook my hand.

"For your sake, Perseus," gesturing to the wonderful person by my side, "I hope you're good to her." He sulked away, but Artemis beamed at me, silver eyes saying it all.

In the long elevator ride down, she kept fussing over my slight wounds. Honestly, the water healed me up pretty quick albeit I was still really sore.

"I'm okay…" I sighed exasperated.

"Percy…" she persists.

"Artemis…" I pleaded. She shakes her head and presses her forehead against mine. I smirk and as soon as I do, I see a bright smile dance across her face. And for once, the elevator is filled with beautiful silence.

* * *

We step into the nippy Manhattan air and sit on the front steps of the Empire State Building. We're just watching the constellations, when the moons come into view. But something is very different…it's blue!_ My favorite color! How—?_

I looked over at Artemis and she had a smug look on her face.

"Happy Birthday Percy…" she whispered as we closed my birthday night with a kiss.

* * *

**(A/N This chapter has been redited, but still. Feel free to comment/review below. Or not. Keep reading, then we'll see how it goes from there.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Monsters of Our Past

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise. You're mom did not date my dad!**_

**(A/N I've going to try something…You know the 12 (13) labors of Hercules…Well this _might_ turn into the 3 Labors of Percy + Surprise )**

**The Monsters of Our Past**

It was supposed to be a peaceful day. The sky was blue, the ocean was calm, and my favorite person in the world was with me resting, in a hammock above Poseidon Dormitory. No words, just us enjoying our time together. Sure, after Zeus outburst last month, she had a bit more free time, but damn Apollo found ever reason to snatch her away from me.

It was lovely, if you'll allow me to reiterate, I couldn't dream of a better moment to share with Artemis.

"Percy…" she spoke up softly.

"What?" I said, jerking my head up slightly.

"You were about to fall asleep…"

"No, I wasn't," I quickly defended.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged.

"Shoot. Name your humiliation."

"So full of yourself, aren't you?" she snorted. "Okay, how about…winner gets the loser to… make dinner."

"Oh…someone is playing hardball. So…prove it."

She laughed softly.

"You were drooling…look at the floor below. Yeah, that's all you."

Yep…on the left side of the hammock, on the floor; there was s pool of drool mocking me.

"Damn…not fair, not fair at all."

We laid there for a few more moments of peaceful silence.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked finally.

No response…I crane my neck to look over at her face.

She's peacefully sleeping. The setting sun disarmed me; I just wanted a snapshot of that peaceful look on her face. A pang of guilt shot through me. I admit it…I haven't been the best boyfriend lately.

I snapped at her twice over something stupid and immature, I can't control my mouth sometimes, and I forgot to call her every Tuesday when she was away a few times. The little crap I do or fail to do…it bugs me, I just don't really know what a good boyfriend does or doesn't….

Artemis is tough, she gets over it, and she knows I love her…But I could be better.

"Hey sleepy head," I cooed, "Come on… I'm making dinner."

She swatted my arm, "Mmmphh."

So naturally, I started a small rain storm above us to wake her up. She flipped out of the hammock in surprise and into a puddle. Her normally full auburn hair was drenched, and she wore a scowl that could scare the crap out of Hades…to me she still looked beautiful. She staggered up and yanked me out of the hammock, muttering some un-lady-like things. She gripped the collar of my shirt and pinned me to the ground.

"Really?" she asked venomously.

I held my hands in surrender, "What would you like for dinner?"

"For starters; I want it to stop raining."

"Done." The storm faded out, still leaving us in a puddle.

"Can you dry my clothes?" she then asked.

"No…I like you wet," I snickered.

"Zeus almighty! Percy!" she shrieked, smacking my arm.

"Sorry," I shrunk into the roof. I willed the water from her clothes and hair.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, dropping my head into the puddle and getting up.

"Artemis…" I cooed, getting up "I'm sorry, I was just messing around."

She scowled and hopped back into the hammock without a word. _Silent Treatment…good job Percy._

* * *

Then, I got one of my stupid, I-love-you ideas. I willed it to rain again over the roof. She barely registered the drops on her, really tying to go through with the whole ignore Percy thing. I gathered a bit more so instead of drizzle, it was a light-med rain cloud hovering above. I willed myself to keep wet, which wasn't too difficult. Being wet did feel slightly uncomfortable though…

Finally, I walked over to Artemis, soaking wet (again), in the hammock. She tried not to look at me; scowling at the stars instead. I kissed her on the cheek. She huffed.

"What do you want?" she glared, lean legs dangling out of the wet hammock.

I smiled and bowed theatrically, "May I have this dance milady?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sopping wet, still mad at you, and there's no music…"

I did my best to put on a hurt face and she finally gave in, "Fine…"

She got up; I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder. _Funny…she's so—stiff. Like she's never danced before…duh, of course she hasn't._ I led; shifting her left, right, forward, backward, left, forward. She gradually loosened up, letting me twirl her. At that, she let out a delighted giggle. I pulled her closed again and planted a kiss, catching her by surprise. She kissed back, slipping a suspicious (or maybe curious) tongue in too. When I pulled away, she had a wonderful smile.

"Not too bad?" I asked.

"You're okay…" she said back.

"Ouch…" I feigned hurt.

She smiled and kissed me neck, "Overdramatic…"

"You know you love me anyway…"

"Shut up, Corral Brains," she said smiling.

Unfortunately, she had to leave before dinner. Hermes can to tell her a large pack of feral hellhounds were roaming the Great Plains, but he cocked an eyebrow at the sight of us soaking wet, slow dancing. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye. After she flashed out; Hermes gave discrete thumbs up.

* * *

I was going to IM Artemis in the following afternoon, but I got a visit from the, one and only, God of Prophecy…

"Afternoon Apollo," I said nonchalantly, "What brings you around?"

He gave me a wicked smile, "I got a quest for you…" _Uh-oh. _

"Oh…nothing much. Hecate said was a dozy, I'm sure the Hero of Olympus could handle it easy…" his acrimonious voice rang.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Pack you're stuff Jackson," he scowled, "Hecate will brief you in the main office."

He flashed out trying to singe my clothes. I grumbled, and rushed to the main office of Athens University. **(A/N For those wondering…This Athens University is near Camp Half-Blood…should I make a separate story chronicling the shenanigans, heart breaks, and friendship?) **The office itself loomed over the quad; as if Athena wanted to scrutinize all that happened on campus at once. Oddly, this was one of the few building now influenced by Greek architecture…very neo-gothic, Ivy-League college like. No gargoyles, but the sheer amount of sharp edges mad it looks painful. You could always find an automaton guarding the doors; although, they've never caught the Stolls _modifying _behavioral records. I quickly said hello to Margret, daughter of Athena, who ran the office.

"Morning…um, Apparently, I've been given a quest and—."

"No need Jackson," she said coolly, not even looking up, "down the hall. Third door to your right…"

"Thanks Miss Margret…"

I walked down the hall and entered the room. Hecate was discussing something in Ancient Greek. I caught a piece of it before they saw me. Something along the lines of "Are you sure _he_ is back?" I shuddered slightly wishing it wasn't anyone I'd nearly died from fighting for the last 7 and ½ years.

"Yes…hello Percy," Athena said, "This is Hecate…"

"Goddess of wisdom, sorcery, traveling, botany…and other rubbish," Hecate finished dryly with an odd albeit slight Scottish accent.

"Hello…" I bowed slightly, "I believe, I've been given a quest, ma'am?"

She smirked to Athena, "What a gentleman…So Percy Jackson…I assume Phoebus Apollo gave you no insight of your quest?"

I shook my head; "Very well…" she snapped her fingers and the lights dimmed. Suddenly, and orb stars appeared.

"How well do you know you're constellations, lad?"

"Not very well," I admitted blushing slightly.

"Not a problem, I enjoy my lectures…" she said, "There is Cassiopeia…Leo, Taurus, etc. etc. "she gestured to a multitude of constellations. "Do you see anything wrong?"

"Eh… is Earth missing?"

She sighed, "They don't teach astrology her do they Pallas Athena?" she asked. Athena smirked and shook her head. "Agh… There is a certain constellation missing; he's your blood kin—godly side of course—often revered to as the "Great Hunter"…"

"Orion?" I took a literally shot in the dark.

"Yes," Hecate's eyes twinkled, "Some serious magic has resided into the stars after our confrontations with the Titans, Gaea, giants, and what-not. And our friend up there has gotten his hands on it."

"Oh—he's being turned back into mortal form and you want me to find him?" O attempted to finish.

Hecate and Athena wore that "So-close" look on their faces; Athena spoke up, "We need you to kill him."

I jerked my head in surprise. "What?" I asked shocked.

"We—need—you—to—kill—Orion," Hecate said, making me feel like I was in kindergarten minus the snakes.

"Why? He's a demigod too! He could help us with eradicating the remaining monsters…?"

"Poor dear," Hecate shifted uncomfortably, "You don't know the whole story…do you?"

"What story?"

She glanced to Athena…Athena nodded back.

"Orion is not who you think he is. He was a drunken, vengeful, bastard son of Poseidon—no offense _(None was taken until then)_ — after he recovered his sight through the mercy of Helios and guidance of Hephaestus, he sought revenge on the king that had taken it. Oenopion had wisely fled…and Orion took the time to bask in his _victory_. Unbeknownst to us gods, he raped, pillage, and killed who he pleased. His powers as a son of Poseidon allowed him to do so…" I glanced down in shame…_How could I be related to this monster?_ "He stumbled upon Artemis and Leto…they took pity of him as he was blood and broken from numerous fights, but they believed he was out casted for being a demigod. They allowed him to join the Hunt…this is why Artemis let's no male in the Hunt, by the way…He was spectacular. His skill with a bow was unmatched…as was his greed. He vowed to kill any living thing that crossed his path…mortals included. Ahh…but he was sneaky, he gave the carcasses to the beasts, framing the Wild itself…until Gaea raised a great scorpion to eradicate him…He fell in combat; we gods took pity on Orion "The Out Cast & Great Hunter…" She shuddered, "That _man_ doesn't have the right to live a second on this Earth."

I nodded in understanding…_This guy…he's not me; he's nothing like me…just someone who shares the same parentage._ Athena looked pre-occupied though…

"Um…Lady Athena…is there something Lady Hecate left out?"

They both threw me a pitiful looks, Athena spoke "It concerns Artemis…" My heart sunk, I didn't know what, but I knew it was going to hurt…_maybe I wasn't guy she fell in love with_? "She was almost…Percy…please don't act rashly…Orion is a bastard…he tried to—take advantage of my sister, while she was intoxicated."

"No!" I shouted, "That—That! I'm going to—!" A vortex of water surrounded me…raw fury. _That son-of-bitch! Nobody should ever treat Artemis like that…And he—_

"Percy Jackson!" a voice snapped, like a mother scolding her child, "Calm down, this instant."

My instincts told me to obey; the voice just reminded me of my mom, Sally Jackson, every time I was about to kick Smelly Gabe in the crotch she'd stop me. I shut off my powers instantly. Lady Hestia was staring me down from the doorway.

"S-Sorry," I bowed my head in shame…again.

She took in a stern breath, but her face softened as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy…I know things are conflicting for you…Orion in all…but what sets you part is that you exhibit control and a certain nobility we Olympians have not seen in mortals throughout the millenniums. Don't make us wrong…This is not a quest of revenge…it's _justice_."

"Yes, mom—ma'am," I choked out, "I never wanted my emotions to just wash over me like that…" I gulped, "It's just that…"

"I know," was all she said. She patted me on the back.

Athena spoke up and a turned to face her, "Percy, it'd be wise for you to depart early in the morning."

Hecate spoke up, "Yes…I believe Orion is reform somewhere in Colorado Springs; check parks, forests, _Hades_, even zoos…Good luck, Jackson."

I said thank you and departed to my dorm…I threw a couple squares of ambrosia and nectar in my bag, and minor supplies.

* * *

I tried to leave in the night, but Lady Hestia stopped me at the gate.

"Someone is eager to kill their half-brother…" she frowned.

"Uh…yes," I responded.

"…Come…" she gestured, "Hephaestus and I in, our spare time, have fashioned you a gift…" She took my arm, and we flashed to one of Hephaestus' forges.

Lord Hephaestus grinned as his walked over to me, clapping my back, "Ahh…good to see you again boy. I have a new gizmo for you to have…"

Before I could object, he placed a necklace once my head and pushed me in front of a mirror.

"Okay, now just tap the amulet twice…" I did.

My vision blurred for a second and I couldn't breathe. I groped for the necklace, but felt something sturdy around my neck. I glanced into the mirror and admired my new armor.

The craftsmanship was impressive, even by Olympian standards. It had an under suit; matte-black of course, but very comfortable, with a thin layer of celestial bronze mail around the chest. The over suit was very sleek and subtle too. High-Grade Stygian silver, morphed into a lightweight armor. There were etches in the armor for two reasons (Hephaestus explained): If I were to sneak around, it breaks up the outline of my body or if I'm fighting anything that hits the armor gets caught and the armor distribute the power throughout the lines instead of into me. The color is matte-black also, but the finish is silver. The greaves were actually slightly modified too; regular black leather boots, but celestial bronze to act as guards— Celestial bronze being lighter than Stygian silver so I can still maintain mobility, and around the clasps of the boots are holsters for a few throwing knives. The sleeves had Stygian silver studded into them; the headpiece was just as remarkable; a high concentration of Stygian Silver weaved into a flexible pattern.

"Thank you very much…" I bowed to Hephaestus.

"No thanks needed, it was a fun project. Just bump your fist to your chest twice and it turns back into the necklace." I tapped my chest twice and I was in my normal clothes.

Lady Hestia appeared, "Alright…that's all we can do for you Percy. The rest is up to you…" I nodded.

"Now when we get back, you are going to get a _full _night's sleep…understand?" she chided.

I rolled my eyes… "Yes mother…"

* * *

The next morning, I felt…unnerved; _did Artemis know? Should I tell her?_ Once again, I threw my supplies in a bag and strode down to the gate. It was kinda weird; I wasn't attacked by a monster for the longest time. You know the term "calm before the storm", exactly what it felt like. The train finally stopped in Colorado Springs, and that itself brought some peculiar memories. I'd arrived in the early morning, so not much was open. Don't get me wrong, there were still cars, people, and lights, but it felt dreary.

I tried to shake it off by grabbing a bite a local diner. It was near the suburban area of town; half city, half rural/mountainside. The place a less than a third full of customers…I took a seat at the counter and order a regular coffee and an omelet.

"Good morning Ocean Eyes…" a voice beside me greeted. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw Artemis sitting on the stool beside me with a green cap clamped over her hair. She was wearing a light grey sweat shirt and green sweat pants; both ruffled of course, as if she'd slept in them.

"Hey…" I tried not to let my surprise show, "Morning Lunar Smile…"

She smirked through her mess of hair, "That one wasn't that good…" She leaned on my shoulder, "cute…but not good."

"What brings you here?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder… I've barely been a day away from her, but feeling her close just feels too right.

"I'd ask you the same. But you looked dressed for a quest…"I felt her take a deep breath, savoring our moment of peace ," My Hunters and I are camped over in Kansas City, but I flashed over to visit you…" She leans her head onto my shoulder…

"I missed you too, "I added, "And I'm sorry about the rain storm… I, uh…"

"Percy," she rolled her eyes, "I stopped being mad the moment you asked me for a dance…"

"Thank you," I kissed her cheek through that mass of hair.

"Okay…okay," she stifled a yawn and got up, "I better get going…before any of the girls wake up. Try not to get killed?"

"I promised once already, didn't I?"

She gave me a half-hearted glare, but broke into a smile, "Bye Percy."

"Bye Artemis." She flashed out, but no one else in the diner could tell.

I casually walked out of the diner half expecting a monster to blind side me…nothing. I looked down at my watch. 6:30 a.m. _Let's see if I can find him before the end of the day._ The exhaustion from traveling was quickly replaced by a burning sensation in my gut.

Walking down Main Street, I check any and all alley ways, small parks and derelict buildings. It was about lunch before I decided Orion couldn't be anywhere in the city. It was too occupied; _he could never make a clean kill and slip away._ I shuddered at that thought. _Did I just think like a killer for a second? _

I took a cab to the mountainside area…mostly suburban, but mostly surrounded by forest and rugged land. The view was breathe-taking… In the morning, a heavy fog engulfed some parts of the city, but her mountainside…I watched as the sun slowly burned off the morning fog. A few clouds were strewn about lazily in the cool winter air. Then, I saw it…the perfect spot for an ambush: a small clearing not too far away. Then, another thought trickled into my head…the cover of darkness. My armor was matte black…it was almost too easy to conceive the idea. I decided, just in case, I should wait out somewhere populated until then. _No mistakes…you can't screw this up._

Finally, nightfall. The air was thin and cold, but my armor could stave most of it away. I blended in with every shadow; dodging the lights, diving into shadows, moving quiet and unseen. It was strenuous and calculated, but if it worked; I'd have the advantage of surprise. The forest was a slightly different story. There were quite a few ambient noises; random birds cawing, Splashes of Zeus-knows -what kind of small animal in the stream. I felt paranoid…_How could Artemis like this?_ I had a few close calls; something they don't teach you is that mountainsides have too many drop-off points. My heart jumped when my foot met open air, I pivoted and grabbed a random tree branch; pulling myself up before I could fall. _I really have to stop doing stupid stuff like this._

* * *

I got to the clearing, trying to suppress my ragged breaths. I felt the adrenaline coursing through my body. The muscles in my hands tensed. And there was an annoying thumping of my heartbeat in my ear. I tried to skirt around the edge of the clearing, but I saw a figure nimble dart across…_ Just a rabbit, calm down._

WRONG!

An arrow flew out of the darkness and knocked the wind out of me; in the process, shoving me into the clearing. I swore loudly… it felt like Zeus had smashed my in the chest with his lightning bolt at half-power.

A tall figure stepped into the moon light wearing traditional hunter's garb (Muted green, brown yellow to conceal himself in foliage); he had a bow strung in one hand and two daggers at his belt. Familiar features: same messy black hair, same build (maybe slightly bigger), but one thing set of my nerves immediately. His eyes… piercing green, as if he'd reach into my very soul and tear it out.

"Ill met thee by moonlight, eh brother?" Orion asked.

**(A/N well, that was abrupt… I admit this was a filler-ish chapter. I promise, sets the table for some things you may or may not have seen coming.)**

**Comment/review below— every little bit helps!— Thank you and Feliz Navidad—**


	4. Chapter 4: Loyalty and Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise. Cats go meow!**_

_**(A/N The chapter is totally ADHD…just read.)**_

_The Trinity of Deeds and a Silent Promise_

"Don't you _dare _call me _brother, _Orion," I spat back, yanking off my hood. _No use…he can obviously see me now._

"Sons of Poseidon haven't improved much over the years…" he mused dryly, cataloging our similar features.

"Shut up," I snapped; I uncapped Riptide and every part of my body tensed…ready.

He just stood there; unguarded and waiting to be attacked. "I have no quarrel with _you_," he snorted, "I'm going to make the gods pay…"

"No…You're not getting out of here alive," I growled, "I won't let you."

"Oooohh…," he feigned fear, "You're just a pawn of the Olympians. Stand aside…" He took a step forward. "I have business; that bitch Art—."

I charged him with Riptide in hand, almost catching him by surprise.

_Damn_. He moved quick, dropping his bow and grabbed his daggers; catching Riptide between the blades. "Looks like I touched a nerve?" he taunted.

He shoved my blade downward and tried to thrust into my gut. I sidestepped and head butted him. He faltered, but didn't stumble. He gave a spine-chilling grin and started his offense.

I raised Riptide to defend but strikes rained down from all directions: lefts, rights, uppercuts and diagonals. He never gave me a clear shot with Riptide…and he never shut up. "I've trained among the stars for centuries,_ boy!"_

"I'm 21!" I yelled kicking him in the chest. He barely slid back a foot, while I nearly lost mine.

He tried to go on another offensive. I couldn't keep taking blows; every time I tried to defend, one of his daggers would find a way to connect with my armor. I hadn't even made a scratch on him. I traded some blows with him, but he parried them easy and almost took off my head. I just couldn't find an opening large enough to swing.

I did something stupid. I switched Riptide to my left (I'm right-handed) and balked. Orion threw a blow to my right…just what I needed; I half- blocked, letting him come close. Then, with my right fist, I decked hit in the temple. His head snapped back in surprise. Thalia might have taught me a thing or two in hand-to-hand combat last time around.

"You filth!" he yelled shaking off his daze. He came at me full fury…I couldn't block it at all. I heard the relentless pounding on my armor and Riptide fell from my grasp. He knocked me ground.

Orion threw his daggers to the grass. "I'm going to make you suffer!" he hissed.

I tried to stand, but he delivered a swift roundhouse kick to my side. Pain exploded from my right, and it felt like he broke a few ribs. I gasped for air and he stuck my jaw. My body went limp and I fell to the grass.

"Get up!" he taunted, "Get up!"

I propped myself up on my arms, but Orion kicked me in the side again. I rolled and winced in pain. _Sonaofabitch!_

"Get up!"

This time he let me stagger to my feet. He threw wild punches at my head and I blocked pretty well at first. Then came the uppercut I didn't see, but I felt. My head snapped back and I fell to the ground again. _I fucking hate you Orion!_

As I tried to get up, my belt sheathe got caught on branch. Then the idea dawned on me. I didn't have time to uncap and draw Riptide… but if I got him in close again…

"Let's finish this," he smirked, "I'll be sure to _**finish **_Artemis _slowly_."

_Screw the plan!_ I charged him again, but this time more frenzied. I swung wildly; he dodged my punch and slammed me to the ground by my neck.

"You had potential brother…I'm regret having to kill you," he lied squeezing my neck tighter.

"Orion…Fuck You!" I spat using my waning strength to slip my hunting knife from my sheath into his chest

His grip relented and he howled in pain. "How?!—."

I pushed the knife deeper shoving him off me. I flipped him on his back and put more pressure. I saw the light in his eyes flicker… the arrogance was replaced by pure fear and shock.

"Well, brother…" he coughed blood onto my arm…" I hope you're happy." I leaned in close so I could glare into his eyes.

"Not yet," I smirked. I twisted the hunting knife, and made him wail in pain. "I'm _not _your brother!"

I screw it deeper, "That was for the innocents you killed!"

One final twist, "That was for Artemis!"

He cried out in pain.

Orion's gaze body slacked. His eye slowly closed, and blood poured over the knife plunged into his sternum.

I got up and watched his body dissipated. It didn't work like regular monster…his body shined bright, like stars, and became smaller, individual lights that floated into the sky. I was still glaring from were his body had been when my burst of adrenaline ebbed. I felt an unusual feeling of loss; bittersweet almost. I was glad I killed Orion, but at the same time…it felt like…I just bought time for something worse.

* * *

I still had to get home, but them my brain remembered what Lady Hestia had told me. I quickly started a small fire in the clearing. It was kinda eerie around the area and the cold winds didn't help.

I finally got a fire going. I reached into one of my bag—which had be torn away during the fight— and tossed a drachma into the flame.

"Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, please accept my offering…" I pleaded, "I wish to go home…to Poseidon Dorm, Athens' University…"

"Hello Percy!" a warm voice greeted from the fire, "I assume you quest is complete?"

"Yes, mother…" I rolled my eyes. After a near-death experience, you think I'd change my attitude, right?

"Percy," she frowned, like a mom, "Come on home." She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the fire.

I felt m body fall through the flames, but instead of scorching…it was pleasantly warm. It kinda reminded me of a hot shower. I appeared on the threshold of Poseidon Dorm, Lady Hestia beside me.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia…" I bowed.

"I'll inform Hecate, Athena, and Apollo of you success…go to bed, you look beat," she shook her head bemused and looked ready to walk off.

I was about to collapse into the couch when she added, "And don't forget to brush you're teeth."

_**(A/N My best friend always acts like this so I came up with one of her nicknames: Momma Oso...and Freckles...and... Sorella...you get the idea. (Oso=Bear in Spanish…) )**_

I woke up the next day at noon, sore as all Hades… At first, it hurt when I coughed and I had a slight limp. I took a nice, long, hot shower and everything felt good. I got dressed…my usual jeans and navy blue shirt and tried to take a nap on the couch. I hoped no one—Demigod or Immortal alike— would bother me.

Instead I woke up to Hermes tapping his foot. I sat up slightly pissed.

"Heya Percy…" he greeted, "Sorry about the bad timing."

"No problem Lord Hermes," I lied, still aching a bit from last night. "Anything to deliver?"

"Just a message," he shrugged, "Lord Zeus demands—ahem—I mean request you meet him at Olympus. No tricks, no smiting, just a chat."

"Okay, sure." I replied, I grabbed on a pair of sneakers.

"Kid…" he smirked, "Grab my cape, I'll flash us there."

I grabbed it warily, "Is this safe?"

In an instant, we appeared on Olympus a few feet away from the Place. "Yes," he replied _after_ we already flash traveled.

"Good Luck!" he grinned flashing out again. _I hate it when gods do that…_

I stepped into the palace half expecting Zeus' lightning bolt to be primed and ready. Instead, I saw Zeus sitting with another goddess on a picnic table. She had long braided brown hair, similar to Hera's but her skin was several tones darker and her eyes were a vivid green. _Hera is going to cause so much shit if she finds out…_

"Percy…" Zeus greeted, "Come…sit." He gestured the bench across.

"Uncle," I bowed, "and Lady…?"

"Leto," she said flatly.

"Artemis' mother?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll skip right to the point…" Zeus grumbled, "Lady Leto wants to evaluate you. I am still not convinced you and my daughter should be together, but your permission lies with her—not me."

"Okay." I simply said.

Lady Leto looked across from me…staring me down as Athena would do. She seemed almost like a statue before asking me questions.

"What is Artemis' favorite color?" she asked.

It threw me off but I answered, "Silver, but sometimes green….especially when she's tired. It's green."

"Favorite game to hunt?"

"Saber cats… she always complains that they don't breed quick enough in Montana."

"Favorite song?"

"Love Story by Taylor Swift, recently, "I smirked, "I uh…caught her singing that in my dorm when I got out of the shower."

_**(A/N based on a real memory…I was at a friend's house and caught her singing and dancing to this song in the mirror. I started laughing and she threw a hairbrush at me…)**_

A smile appeared on Lady Leto's face,"Favorite animal to transform men into?"

_Easy…_"Jackalope…she threatened me once if I didn't return her stuffed dragon…" _**(A/N My best friend has a stuffed alligator…)**_

"Well Percy…you seen well versed in my daughter's quirks…" she composed herself to look stern.

She looked at Zeus, "I like him…" I felt a surge of joy.

"Now…how did you and Artemis first really connect?"

I gulped… "A few months ago, there was a party at Hermes' Dorm in Athens University…"

Lady Leto raised an eyebrow.

I continued ,"I… my ex-girlfriend was there. And a month before that—I tried committing suicide by jumping off Olympus; Artemis saved me by the way. But, Annabeth apologized for throwing me to the wind…I forgave her. I saw my half-cousin Nico di Angelo jump off the roof. I saved him, but immediately freaked out. He was drunk…a kid, an 18 year old, I freaked out… I confronted the guy—Travis Stoll— who served him the beers. Just out of pure fear and rage I threw a punch, and then broke down crying. I didn't want the closest thing to a brother I had to end up like me…broken and torn. The guy's girlfriend came running down to chew me out, but the guy—an old friend from camp forgave me. She finally let up that she was watching over a girl who got intoxicated by the alcohol; some Cyclopes win they'd served earlier. I thought _maybe I could do some good for once_? I found a girl…lying on the couch: scared, disoriented, and distrusting of anyone she met."

"Artemis?" Lady Leto asked.

I nodded and continued, "At first she was hostile…after I told her my name and promised I wouldn't hurt her. She let me help her. I wrapped an extra blanket around her and was about to leave, but she…Artemis stopped me. She asked if I could hold her…she said I felt warm. I fell asleep with her sitting on the couch…And…yeah about that," Lady Leto looked like she was ready to burst.

"No—I did not try to take advantage of her like that bastard Orion. I just let her fall asleep in my arms and held her close… In the morning, she told me that she was Artemis. I never realized it… she said I was the only man she trusted."

Zeus looked up like her was going to birth a dozen cattle…Lady Leto was still composed, but it seemed like she was still ticked off.

"It sounds like you took advantage of her trust and are continuing to do so…" she said icily.

I exploded into a rant. "No—I have not! I never have. I am nothing like Orion—."

The words get caught in my throat…_I just lashed out in rage…just like Orion. Damn it pull yourself together…_

I took a breath and tried to keep my voice even… No anger…no malice…just me.

"Artemis & I have been through much together,

When my best friend was kidnapped by Atlas, she comforted me.

When she was trapped beneath the sky, I took her place.

When the Olympians voted to destroy me, she did not.

When Kronos attacked Olympus—she gave the charge of Hunters to me.

When she was attacked by the Giants, I threw myself in the way of the lightning bolt because I knew I couldn't live without her.

When I found out it was her—who I stood by and comforted—at the Hermes Dorm, I realized I had her trust.

When we first kissed at the beach, I knew she loved me.

And most recently, when Zeus tried to smite me with his lightning bolt, I pushed he behind me to save her, she held on to me and refused to let go—proving we love each other…" I finished taking a deep breath and feeling eerily calm and oddly okay with dying at that moment.

"Hm…Percy," she said, "I honestly want to like you…but Orion still hangs in my memory. You remind me too much of him."

Again…I kept my head, "Lady Leto, I meet Orion last night, I fought him, I killed him. I took a hunting knife and plunged it into his chest—into his cold black heart. I'm not proud, but I'm glad I did. I twisted it once to prove, he wasn't my brother. I twisted it again, for killing the innocent. Before he died, I twisted it one last time for Artemis… I know who I'm not, I know who I am. But above all, I know who I love. Don't you ever question that."

She looked at me in disbelief…then it dawned onto her.

She rose abruptly and yanked me into a hug.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she shrieked, "I knew my daughter could find a good man. To Hades with her Maidenhood, if you so choose to wed her. You have my blessing! Zeus! He made it seem you where 10x worse than Orion."

"T-Thank you Lady Leto…" I stammered…_Wedding…Am I rushing this?_ "I will always treat her well."

She put me down…"Thank you Perseus…you're one of the few good ones it seems…"

I bowed awkwardly and left blushing and slightly laughing at Zeus' pained moan.

* * *

"Hey kid," Apollo said, sitting by the fountain outside the Palace.

"Hello?" I questioned his visit.

He sighed, "Look I…overhead your conversation with my mom."

"Oh…that."

He snapped his finger and his car appeared in Camero form, "I have work, but I think it's better if we talk in here."

I hesitated; he rolled his eyes, "I, Lord Apollo, swear on the River Styx, that I will not harm you for the duration of our talk."

He climbed in and gestured, "Are you coming?"

"Sure…" I climbed into the passenger side and we took off.

The clouds of New York stretched below us and I could see the lights of the city start to fade into daylight. It looked like a nice day, barely any clouds…a couple gusts here and there.

We climbed over the Appalachians before he finally spoke up, "Dude…I'm sorry."

It was always weird to hear a god apologize, "It's fine…you're just being a brother…"

"No…I'm so self-absorbed. When I slew Python all those centuries back, I thought I could protect my little sis—." He saw me glare.

"…Artemis from any danger… I guess I kind of just shut her out from the real world…when she met Orion…" He shuddered.

"The moment she saw a guy with a bow shooting animals…she was hooked…not in love mind you…she was so blinded and innocent… Sea Scum took advantage of that…I think I was the one that led her to be so bitter and resentful of men… I was supposed to protect her and I failed…" His voice cracked. I didn't dare meet his eyes.

"When I saw another Son of Poseidon swaggering up beside her…I flipped bro. Even though, you've never show malice or envy towards her or any Olympian…"

"Apollo…it's cool man." I said.

"How can you be aright with this?" he asked.

"Dude…I'm a brother too… and I told you before I know what it's like. I'm not like other guys…Artemis said it herself."

"Yeah…you're okay for a demigod…" he said clearing his throat, "My sister had been lonely for some time…I'm just glad she found someone decent."

He started chuckling…I gave a _what?_ Look.

"Oh…sorry. I just remember a meeting where you called her "Moon-Butt" over her personal IMer and she yelled "Kraken Breath" so loud Uncle Poseidon got self-conscious." I couldn't help but snicker along with him.

We talked about guy stuff for a while to pass the ride, but I wondered where he was going to drop me off. "Artemis swore me to secret…" was all he said.

Finally he let me down in a small town…Littleton, CO. He pointed me to small lodge of the outskirt of town.

"I think she wants to talk to you about something serious," he shrugged before taking flight again.

I walked over to the rather modest-looking lodge. It was a deep brown log style. There was chimney and two windows on either side of the door. Bothe windows were drawn shut. The lights were on, so I assumed she was waiting for me.

I walked up to the door and knocked gently. I really needed some TLC…the last 2 (or maybe 3) days have been crappy without Artemis.

* * *

The door swung open…and a warm feeling washed over me. It wasn't from the fire in the back, but Artemis throwing her arms around me. She was wearing a navy blue Chicago Bears sweater and matching sweatpants.

I wrapped her into a hug and was pulled in.

She kissed me, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too…" I kissed her back, trying to put a little more passion into it.

We fell onto the couch still locked on each others lips. My hand shifted from her lower back to her shoulder. Her fingers dug slightly into my back.

Finally, we pulled away. She had a coy smile on her lips.

I realized that I was top of her, chest barely an inch from her breasts, and pressing her into the couch… It just didn't—_not the right time_. I pulled back.

Artemis sat up too; she had a fiery look in her eyes. She kissed me again and this time I happily obliged. Then, my hands slipped around her waist and she jumped onto my lap.

"Percy…" she stopped," I…I love you." She pulled back slightly and pulled off her sweater. Underneath…she wasn't wearing a shirt…just a lacy kelp green bra over her breast. She had figure that Aphrodite herself could never match in beauty.

"Percy…I want you to t-take my m-maidenhood…" her voice quavered.

I sat there dazed for a second. _Wait…she's seriously—._

_Did you not hear the hesitation in her voice, _something inside me chided, _don't…or you'll both regret it!_

"I can't…" I breathed.

At first she was mad, "What?! I—I thought you'd—I wanted you to know I love you—"

Then she became self-conscious, "I'm not…attractive enough?" There was pain in her eyes… it looked like it hurt for her to be vain.

"Artemis…" I cooed, "No, no, no, no, no… I love you." I wrapped her in a hug. "I always love you!"

"I just thought…" she sobbed," After all we've been through…" She wailed, "I feel so stupid!"

She tried to pull out of my embrace, but I didn't budge.

"Percy just let me go…" she cried onto my shoulder.

"Never," I whispered into her ear, "not as long as you feel inadequate…"

She began to cry on my shoulder again, "Percy…what's wrong with me? I love you and I love my Hunt… I don't feel selfish…I don't want to choose either."

"Nothing is wrong with you Moony…" I assured her.

"But…I rushed things tonight…I just…" she looked at me with those eyes; big and bright…like the moon.

"Doesn't matter…if you're not fully comfortable with this," I shrugged, "then neither am I."

She gave me a look; half disbelief, half relief, and drew back. She pulled on her sweater and when she yanked it down, over her head. I caught her by surprise and kissed her nose.

She arched her eyebrow…

"I still love you... no matter what," I brushed a stand of auburn hair from her face.

She gave me a smile and leaned onto my chest, "Thank you… for understanding."

"It's nothing," I quickly said, "You don't need to prove a thing."

She looked away dejectedly. _Zeus almighty! Why are girls difficult? _I swear I heard him respond _I don't know_ almost like he was whining.

"Artemis, seeing your wonderful smile is all I need," I poked her side.

She swatted my hand away, but smiled a bit. I did it again.

"Fish-Boy…" she warned. I poked her side once more time.

Se let out a squeal, "Stop!" She smacked my arm playfully.

She tries to swat my head, but I pull her close again and press my lips against hers.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she teased.

"Why do you have to be so lovely?" I served back.

"You're cheesy!" she laughed.

"You're…." my brain failed me for a second, but I can up with a little poem on the spot.

"You're the heavens above,

The stars beyond,

The air hat I breathe

The song that I sing,

The one that makes my world go around." _**(A/N Sorry, just have to mention… I uh…Valentine's day does crazy things to the brain….)**_

"I see you and my brother have made peace," she mused.

"Oh hush…" I fake frowned; inwardly smiling.

We laid there on the couch for some time… she kept teasing me for all my cheesy adoration. Once again, I felt that warm feeling wash over me…I knew it wasn't the fire place. It was Artemis, holding my hand, and telling me stories of her hunts.

_One day…_I vowed silently as she fell asleep on in my arms…_I will ask her to marry me…_

**(A/N Show of hands ladies and gents, was it predictable? Hopefully not too much. I sort of enjoyed the interrogation by Leto. That brought back some uncomfortable memories, but was fun to write… I have a few ideas up my sleeve, but honestly. You're feedback is invaluable! Thank you guys for sticking with my train-wreck of a story…Please review and critic...even grammar!)**

**Comment/Review Below!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Stuff of Heroes

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise**_

**(A/N I love High School, they spring up random projects due all due on the same date)**

_The Stuff of Heroes_

_I hate bookstores._ Artemis and I had been wandering through one for a full, boring hour before she plucked a book off the shelf, plopped into a seat and began reading. I hate books as is, and that was near torture. I sat on the ground next to her and leaned my head on her arm. I can barely read English, but of course, she could read fluently.

I decided to suck it up and let her enjoy some peace and quiet. At first, I tried to focus on all the book posters plastered over the walls. I got bored easily and started fiddling with Riptide. The sword/pen elongated and shrunk in my grasp; throwing faint light around. _What if I could click the pen instead of uncapping it? It'd be way quicker, but how would I put it back in pen form? Maybe Hephaestus could alter it?_

"Don't poke your eye out," Artemis teased, not looking up.

"I'm not that clu—AGH!" I nicked my ring finger accidentally.

Artemis tried to look up irritated, but she had a concerned look in her eyes.

"I told you to be careful," she frowned and tried to examine the cut.

I couldn't help but smile.

"It's fine," I said, tugging my hand away, "Promise."

She shook it of and went back to her book.

I tried to pass the time by reading a Greek copy of "The Iliad", but I barely got to the 3rd book when she finished. She got bored to and started messing with my hair.

"Stop it…" I snapped softly.

"You look cute when you're concentrating," she mused.

I rolled my eyes, "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," she hopped off her seat, and I got up too.

"Anything you want to do? The day is still going…" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "It's…I was going to talk to my mom…"

"Oh…," she looked down," You know I—I'll just catch a ride back—."

"No…I think you should come. I'm always alone with her…"

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up.

"Positive, I think she'd like to meet you."

"Good," she grabbed my hand, and we walked out the door.

"Cab or…?" she asked.

"Pegasus," I smirked, and then whistled loudly.

Moments later, a dark mass circled above and promptly landed in front of us…in the handicap parking.

_Yo boss!_ Blackjack whinnied, _you were at a bookstore?!_

"Yeah, buddy," I grinned," Crazy, huh?"

"Hello Blackjack…" Artemis patted his black mane.

_Where to?_ He asked.

"3649 Maple Spring—can you make it old buddy?" I teased.

_Of course! Hop on!_ He snorted.

I saddled him swiftly and offered my hand to Artemis, "Milady?"

She rolled her eyes, but played along, "Charmed Mr. Jackson." I pulled her up behind me and gave Blackjack the green light.

We snapped off into the air without much to hold onto; Artemis hugged my back and held fast. Apparently, she didn't like flying much either, but Blackjack hasn't let me fall, ever.

We popped through the cloud layer; the upper sky looked serene and peaceful. The higher clouds were untroubled by the Earth below and the sunlight danced across the tops. Blackjack skimmed along, low to the clouds; kicking up pieces of them as a normal horse would on ground. I still find it odd he galloped while flying. Artemis was mostly quiet, I could understand; but m old friend just could keep him mouth shut. He went on about the new pegasi, or unicorn than made it to Camp-Half Blood. And then, he talked about some new cocky campers that tried to saddle him…they spent some time in the infirmary from getting flung off. I had to smirk at that, he was just as loyal to me as I was to him.

Finally, he set us down were my mom was. I think Artemis kind of dozed off a bit because she was bleary eyed beautiful when we got off. I got Blackjack a hug around his man and told him to help himself to the donuts outside m dorm—just for him.

I wrapped Artemis with one arm and we walked in together. It wasn't a house… it was a field. It wasn't a large field; there was a slight hill at the top and on one side there was a small creek. I had asked a naiad to watch over my mom and make sure she was okay. Walking up to my mom, I saw the naiad pop out of the creek, give me a sad smile, and wave. I nodded in return.

"Hi mom…" I said nudging Artemis.

"Pleasure to see you Mrs. Jackson…" she added, rather awkwardly.

I smiled sadly at the headstone that read "Sally Jackson The Greatest Mother & The Greatest Love of Poseidon" I knew she never would have accepted that as her epithet, but no amount of humbleness could hide the fact she deserved both titles.

"Mom…" I choked, "I'm sorry… I couldn't talk to you before I left for Greece. I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile…life's been…busy." I gulped and Artemis grabbed my hand. "I know you can't hear me, but…I love you." My heart sank, "You were the best, and most understanding mom ever…I never told you that." I tried to blink back those stupid tears. "I…I didn't—." I felt one slide down my check. "I wish you were here today…I'm not dying anytime soon," I struggled with a coarse laugh.

"I miss you mom…" I finally croaked out, "I love you. Rest in Peace… please."

Artemis held me close; she was struggling with her own sobs too. She knew my mother well enough to know how much she meant to me.

"Yes Mrs. Jackson," she said to the tombstone, "Percy is a good man…you raised him well." I felt like breaking down right there. "I think you should know…I love him too. And I wish we could have talked more, Percy always speaks highly of you…And I know you were a good person…one of the few."

I felt my heart pick up a tad…she was a good person. If _anyone _deserved Elysium, she obviously did.

"Mom… I think you'd approve of Artemis," I said clearing away my tears, "She's wonderful, kind and— she keeps me from getting killed."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to imagine her sitting on the tombstone. She would be smiling; happy I'm still alive; happy because I'm happy… I could see her touching my shoulder gently; _It's going to be alright. Just remember I love you…_ I opened my eyes.

Nothing but a quiet, grey, humble stone. I felt something tug softly on my shirt. Artemis was smiling sadly…her eyes said it was sweet of me to say this…but I shouldn't hold on to the point where it hurts…

I just nodded weakly in silent agreement…"I'll see you in the next life mom…"

I turned away and Artemis guided me out of the field.

* * *

"Hello Percy!" Hephaestus greeted, his mood had perked up more after visiting his kids more often…I guess good dads are like that.

"Morning Lord Hephaestus," I bowed, narrowly dodging a spit of flames.

"Careful…" he grinned," What can I do you for? You came all the way to my workshop in Detroit…I assume it just wasn't to say hello…"

I shrugged and winced, "Yeah… I was going to ask permission to use your forge and ask for guidance…"

"That's all?" he turned away from his smelter, and he cocked his head at me, "You could have asked any of my children…surely they could help you more easily?"

"This is a personal favor… I wanted to craft a ring," I said.

"Really? A ring? I could easily make that for you; why do you want to do it yourself?" Hephaestus asked.

"I uh…I was—."

He roared with laughter, "Boy…it's fine. I understand…I was only pulling a joke."

I breathed a sigh of relief… "You would instruct me though, right?"

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand dismissively, "Any type or grade in particular?"

"I had an idea and…" I pulled out a rough sketch. It was a simple looking ring; some engraving and a modest gem holder.

Hephaestus shrunk down into mortal size and studied it, "Not too complicated, eh? Small designs here and there…" He looked up, "Any gem in specific you want as the center?"

"Yes actually, Sea Stack Emerald."

He raised an impressed (although singed) eyebrow, "You've got class…Sea Stack Emerald changes colors beautifully in different lights…I'm rather surprised."

"I put some time into this…" I replied, "Anyways, I thought about using pure grade moonstone for the ring itself, then light Stygian silver to hold the gem…"

"Not a back idea, but…Stygian silver doesn't meld well with moonstone," he sighed.

"What about flecked titanium? It's just as tough, but probably less weight…"

"You've done your homework…" he appraised the plans once more, "Yes…let's get started immediately!"

Hephaestus clapped his hands a table of material appeared; along with a forge and table mortal sized.

The next seven hours were exhausting. Moonstone could only be smelted inch by inch…too many would overheat the furnace. The titanium was the easiest for form, but the decorating of crescent moon designs took forever. When the moonstone was able to be formed, it rolled around like wet spaghetti. I chose use a mold with the designs constructed into it. Hephaestus told me to reheat it again, just to make it soft. I did, and the ring came out even hotter, but less liquid-like. The gem holder itself needed to be dunked immediately after being formed. The water hissed and popped but I urged it to still. The gem hold slid into alignment with the ring and the metals fused together flawlessly. Finally, the Sea Stack Emerald itself was placed onto the ring. As soon as it was placed, the holders' edges wrapped around it like vines…all twisting in a singular direction.

Hephaestus snapped his fingers and the ring was swallowed into a small black, hinged box. The box, he handed to me with a grin.

"Pleasure to work with you Jackson…I'd be happy to call you one of my sons."

"Thank you Lord Hephaestus…for everything," I said.

"Ahh, it was fun and refreshing…" he shrugged modestly.

"Now get going before you're missus notices your absence."

"Yes sir. Thank you so much!" I turned and went out the workshop to my awaiting Pegasus.

"Just make sure you invite me to the wedding!" he called from the shop.

* * *

A few days later…Artemis visited with her Hunter. Athens University was still standing, but Artemis and I couldn't get time alone.

We sat on the couch watching another movie, and her girls were outside ambush the Stroll Brothers for reasons beyond my comprehension. It was relatively peaceful. It just wasn't the right time. I hated waiting so long. I felt strongly about her; I wanted to ask her to marry me, but no time seemed right. I just kept replaying different scenarios in different locations.

"Percy?" she asked randomly, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" I tried to shake her off. I wanted it to be a pleasant surprise.

"I know you're lying…" she frowned.

"It's a nothing…" I urged her.

She pulled her head off my chest. Somehow, it always ends up that way; where she's snuggled up onto my shoulder.

"Artemis…please, just drop it."

"I can't…you've been quiet for the last couple days, one time I heard Blackjack's hooves clatter on the roof…What's going on?" she pulled her face into a sad frown.

"It's…just this once…can you let it go?"

"Tell me…please?" she asked.

"I can't…I don't—," I tried to answer.

Suddenly, he jaw locked, "Is it another woman?"

"What!? Never! You are _the _love of my life! I would never do anything like that!" I quickly said.

"Perseus Jackson," she scowled, "What is going on?"

"I can't tell you!" I replied.

"Why not!"

"Because…" I slumped down.

"I thought we'd promise not to keep this from each other."

"We did!"

"Tell me then!"

"I can't!"

"Then I can't trust you!" she shrieked and tried to leave. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't go…" I pleaded.

"Too late," she snapped, and stormed out the room.

_Damn it! Damn it! Gods damn me to Tartarus! What the Hades did I just do? Why couldn't I tell her? _I felt like destroying something; starting a rainstorm of pure self-hatred. _Why can't anything go right? _

I was a second away from swamping my dorm when Hermes appeared.

"Percy I got an important—," he stopped, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…peachy," I grumbled, trying to regain some composure.

"My apologies Lord Hermes…" I said, straightening myself up, "Your message?"

"Emergency Council Meeting on Olympus…you are requested…"

"Ugh…Thank you Lord Hermes…Do you mind if you—."

"No problem…just hold tight," he smirked.

I grabbed his cape and in a second, I was on Olympus yet again.

I thanked him and quickly rushed into the Palace. Most of the Olympians were already seated; discussing something very heatedly. I slumped into the mini-throne beside my dad's and waited for Zeus to actually start.

"Olympians!" he thundered, "I know some of us are not present, but we must quickly decide a course of action."

"Yes, yes," Hades grumbled, "Of what though brother? Cut to the chase."

A few others chorused, "Yes." I guess they were just as upset at something as I was.

The King of Gods sighed, "Fine. As we all remember, the Seven from the Great Prophecy sealed the Doors of Death, but more escaped than we realized."

Hades, and my dad, Poseidon, perked up at this.

"There are a few escaped Titans…(the room got tense) and a few thousand assorted monsters."

"How can you be certain?" a new voice asked. My heart sank instantly…

Artemis came striding into the throne room; Hermes cowering a bit behind her.

"Welcome daughter," Zeus said, "One of my scouts found their camp. Not more than a day's march! They slipped through our weakened forest defenses. I believe Krios and Oceanus lead them. They number almost 20,000. Twice that of the invading force last time."

The words hung in the air before Athena spoke up, "it's quite simply what they want: revenge. After receiving more followers through the doors, the escaped Titans see fit to strike while we are worn down from the last 2 wars… The only flaw I see is that they disregard our new numbers."

"Yes…," Zeus looked to me, "So Percy Jackson. Do you have anything to add?"

"No Uncle, only that my company of demigods will do their best to hold Manhattan again."

He nodded, "Athena? Have you drafted a plan?"

She nodded curtly, "Yes…rather simple, but effective; just as Thermopylae."

A few gods groaned at this. "What?" she snapped, "They held the line against impossible odd and it ended on Plataea with minimal casualties!"

My dad spoke up, "Yes, but after I smashed a couple hundred ships, the Persians still keep pouring in and killed the Hellenic Alliance stationed there!"

Ares protested, "My children defended that place with honor and power! I doubt any of you could say the same! If I remember Athena, your citizens ran _away _from the Persians!"

The room erupted into simultaneous arguments.

"Quiet!" someone shouted.

Immediately all look went to Zeus; he looked just as shocked…then all eyes turned to Artemis.

She ordered in an icy tone, "All of you quit bickering and man your stations. A large scale battle is heading our way. I suggest we take on the Titans 6 to 1. Percy and his troops can divert their minions, giving us some breathing room. We wait for them to cross the bridges, cut them off, and strike them. Morpheus will deal with the mortals again. Any questions?"

Athena cocked her eyebrow suspiciously, but there was no reply.

"Good! I'll be in my chambers…" she stormed off without another word.

"Um…Yes." Zeus said trying to regain status, "Exactly that, Hermes, tell Morpheus to clear out the mortals and Percy rally the demigods, nature spirits, Cyclopes, whatever we can and prepare our defenses for tomorrow. The rest of you, waste not energy, but be ready for a fight tomorrow. Dismissed!"

The gods clapped out in some confusion, but at least they had some handle on the situation. _Artemis…Just give me a chance…_

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the sounds of war. Couriers and messenger had been working around the clock to rally as many demigods and such to Manhattan. I poke out my tent and saw what law before me down Broadway. A massive tent city sprawled down the street, a few in building, and of course the Hunters' tents were pitched closer to mine. I guess she still trust me with her hunters. For most of the morning, I oversaw much preparation and training. The Apollo medical core was shaping up nicely; they had a system of how to recover, mark, and treat patients. The nature spirits and satyrs built defenses around building; locking a few doors in. Archers had been posted at low buildings, whereas scouts were on the rooftops of skyscrapers, equipped with radios sending constant feed to the command tent. It filled me with sheer joy. _We might actually win this with minimal casualties…I just jinxed it. Knock on wood!_ The company was split into multiple groups; some mixed, some strictly one race.

The command tent gave me our total force read about 7,000 strong and able with 1,000 acting as medics. Still not enough…the Titans had twice as many as before…

"Sir?" a courier ran up to me.

"Call me Percy, Alex" I reminded her.

"Of course Percy," Alex grimaced, "The enemy is amassed around the bridges as predicted, but they are toeing the edge… Some of the troops are getting restless also. Things are getting tense…"

"Thank you Alex," I asked, "Is there any course of actions you'd suggest?"

She looked genuinely surprised but answered, "Uh…yes. They need a morale booster…a speech."

"By who? Zeus?" I asked incredulously.

"No! You of course!" she sated it so confidently, I believed her.

"How?"

She smirked, "You'll think of something… Permission to rig a mic and camera to these billboards for a speech?"

"Granted…just hurry."

She sped off gleefully, snatched a Hephaestus kid, and took off towards the grand screens.

I had to think hard for the speech. Looking around, everyone seemed on edge. That wasn't bad, but some just looked plain disinterested…and that got people killed.

"Men and Women of the Manhattan Defense Force!" someone bellowed over the rigged intercom system, "There is an important announcement from our commander. Give him you're full attention. It could save your life…"

I strode up to the podium and saw a sea of faces; some looked eager, other scared.

"Demigods, Cyclopes, Nature Spirits, satyrs, all who rally in the name of Olympus, I call upon you! I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon… I look upon you gathered. It fuels me with hope of a new and better future. Some of you…I have spent my life fighting beside. Many of you have never heard of me until now… Many years ago…On this very island of Manhattan…a force of almost 1,000 mustered here to defend our home…We were few; outnumbered and outmatched by Kronos, the Titans, and their army of nearly 10,000. I fought beside my fellow demigods and nature spirits… most of whom, perished in the battle. They fought and died for what they believed in. And because of that we prevailed Not long after, Gaea awoke and swore to destroy all. She pitted us against each other; raising her army of Giants. The Doors of Death had been opened…ever monster, every horrid, foul creature from our past came back for revenge. Tired and exhausted still… we met her and her forces on their own land. We drove them deep into Tartarus…at a price. My friends and I lost many we held dear." Some shifted nervously.

"I see the fear in your eyes… but under that is power! Believe me! Our forces amassed to 7,000 against the enemies 20,000. Those are good odds for any Greek. . Look upon yourselves! During the second Titan War… I was among the 70 odd demigods who held this island. I witnessed their bravery, their selflessness, their sacrifice… I see you young ones here, I see veterans here…I thank you for your service… I cannot ask for more dedicated troops… The enemy cowers in our wake. They outnumber us nearly 3 to 1! But they have no fight! No fiery passion to defend what is theirs…We do!" The crowed roared with approval.

"Our aid was not from the gods, but from bonds of _friendship_. Now that I look upon you once more…Why do we fight? Because of the gods command? No! Because the enemy is bad? Not exactly…Ladies, Gentleman, Spirits…We fight for each other…look to your left—to your right—behind you—in front of you. These are your brothers and sisters in arms…They would gladly give there life to protect you and you would do the same… We fight so one day, we go home to our families and breathe a sigh of relief—we fight so that the ones who stood by our side can do the same! We fight for our future! For those we hold dear! Without it…we have no cause. We are just scum…like the horde straddling over the bridges. No…we are not like that. We have purpose! This is our home! This is our family—our friends—our loved ones! We stand together! That is how many of us survived…that is how we will all survive. Your shield sibling beside you, your archery spotter, your reed playing helper…All of us. We sent them packing to Tartarus once…By the gods! We will do it again! Who is with me?!"

The cheering went wild. Hope…sometimes, it needs to be spread far and wide.

* * *

**(A/N I hope this chapter was insightful for you guys. Percy's speech at the end was fun to write and his words at his mother's grave was interesting to write. Anyways…Fun to do. I'll try to post more on Saturday.)**

**Note an Inconsistencies if you want. **

**Comment/Review Below!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Good Man Goes To War

_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise. _

**(A/N Without further a due…)**

_A Good Man Goes to War_

It was about noon we I got word of the Titans army moving into the kill zone on our side of the East River. The control room was alive. Monitors flashed and blinked, CPUs whirred and people were running around passing transcripts. I, as commander, stood observing this. I wanted to be in the field, fighting off the enemy, but I knew I could keep more people alive this way.

"Sir! Scythian dracanae the East River!" an operator shouted to me.

I wheeled around and examined the screen. Yes, it was a fair sized group. You could tell who the leader was; she had the golden armor practically screaming _Come and get me!_

"Okay, thank you. Tell the archer platoons to move into defensive formation. I want archers in position for a clean ambush. I want a ring around Olympus. No gaps. No mistakes, okay?" I said.

"Yes sir! I will pass it along," then he spoke into his microphone, issuing orders.

Another operator barked, "Incoming contact sir! By the air!"

I turned and strode over to her, "Patch it through; I want to see."

The monitor flickered…a black mass temporally blotted out the sun. "A Halcyon…" I breathed.

"Hostile?" she asked.

"No…Just a sign," I said.

"Of what?" the operator asked.

"Good job," I ignored the question, "Keep on eye on it, but stay focused on the streets and waterfronts."

I walked calmly back to the center of the room; looking out of the observation deck of the Empire State building.

"Archers are at the ready, sir!"

"Okay, can you bring it up on the tactical screen?"

A giant screen appeared and covered the window, blocking my view of New York, and the projector turned on. The scene set was of some archers, mostly Apollo cabin and Hunters, posted on low-rise flats that flanked the Brooklyn Bridge. The dracanae formation was trotting steadily across.

"Who is their commanding officer? I want him or her patch through our radio immediate."

"Here sir!" a runner handed me a radio mic, "It's Desmond Vega, Apollo cabin leader." A tall, thin Hispanic looking guy looked at me through the screen; wiry, but clever eyes.

"Thank you" I flipped on the microphone, "Hey Vega! You stubborn bastard! Couldn't stay out of the fight, could you?"

When I first met the guy he was fighting of an angry bunch of Ares guys because they took his guitar. The guy was nearly as much trouble as me.

I heard him laugh through the radio's cackle, "Pretty much hermano. Don't worry Perce, we got this." He threw a gleeful smile.

"Okay Desy…I need you to target the one in the golden armor first…"

"Yeah, yeah…command dissolution and all that," his voice suddenly got low and he crouched behind the low wall, "They crossed the bridge, tip of the mother-freaking spear."

"On your mark…" I said.

"Thanks, hermano." He whispered to his platoon, "All right everybody, volley fire; my command. Target priority: golden armored commander. Take aim; do not fire until I give the command." He motioned to his archers; they quietly rose and took aim.

"Chirp once for confirmation," he added.

He was answered by a ragged chorus of chirps from the other radio.

Another voice, a Hunter's piped up, "Targets have entered the kill zone. Repeat: Targets have entered the kill zone."

"All yours buddy," I said.

He grinned wolfishly and drew his bow. In a deft movement, he knocked an arrow, yelled "fire!" and the entire head of the dracaena formation was obliterated.

"Got'em," he smirked.

Suddenly another voice shouted, "Contact! Hard contact right!"

A legion of telekhines busted from the water and tried to flank the archers on the other side of the street. They rushed forward with scaling ladders; taking some archers by surprise. One camper spun around and caught a knife to the gut; they others scrambled for their weapons. Desy, and the others on his side, tried desperately to pick off the telekhines, but the majority of the fighting was close combat. Some of the Operators watching gasped; others looked away.

I wanted to jump into the scene and help, but I was stuck in the HQ trying to keep people alive… and failing.

"Desy! Hold tight!" I shouted to an Athena girl, Megan or Chelsea, "Get the Satyr light infantry over there now! I want them to sweep quickly! We cannot lose them!"

She nodded shocked and started ordering into her radio.

I just watched as the archers were slowly being pushed back; some falling. A camper tried to shove a telekhines off the building, but it dragged him down with it.

_You have to watch. You have to steel yourself. It's your mistake. Own up to it and get better or else more people die!_

A small amount of relief flooded as I saw a flurry of jumping satyrs. They pushed through the crowd of archers and met the telekhines. A few moments later, the tide finally turned, as the satyrs formed a shield wall for the archers to fire volleys from. _I'm an idiot! Why didn't I send any backup!_ The light infantry smashed the enemy back as arrows rained onto them.

The skirmished ended as the remaining telekhines retreated and Desy gave me the repot.

"Percy," he said, "It's not you're fault man. No one knew they had reserves."

"I gave the order," I said biting back my self-hatred, "Just deliver your report."

He grimaced, "50 casualties: 25 demigods KIA, 2 satyrs KIA, 6 mortally wounded demigods, 4 mortally wounded satyrs, but the rest have easily treatable wounds."

"Okay…" I motioned to another Operator, "Send a squad of healers and some guards with them."

"Alrighty Jackson," he said grabbing my attention, "We got it from here, as long as we can keep the satyrs."

"They're all yours," I nodded, "HQ out, Good luck Vega." I waved off the transmission.

"Sir!" It was James Wilson, "Transmission from the Hudson waterfront it's…Amelia." He swallowed nervously—I guess he did care for my sister.

"Patch it through." Suddenly, the blurred image of my little sister was on the tactical screen, "Amelia, what's going on?"

"Just a status report," she said calmly, "A group of telekhines were on this side of the island. We took them out; zero casualties, but I heard what happened to the archers on the East. Do you want us to divert our forces?"

_Damn, word travels quickly._ "No. That side is reinforced with satyrs as guards and I've already dispatched some healers. Hold down your area, and check the Narrows once and awhile."

Amelia cocked an eyebrow, "I understand…I guess. We'll do our best. Theta squad out." Then the transmission waved off.

I allowed myself to breathe a small sigh of relief and went back to checking up on the other monitors. For the next 7 hours, I felt useless and angry. My troops were out there fighting for their lives, and I was just watching.

"Contact! Contact!" someone shouted over the noise, "Laistygonian giants approaching from the West!"

"Put it on the tactical screen," I ordered coolly, "Put the CO on the radio."

It was Max Ferris, son of Hephaestus. He looked ragged and beat, but still had some fire left in his eyes.

"Eta squad, reporting in!" he barked, "Evening commander."

"Hello Max… let me cut to the chase. We've spotted a group of Laistygonian giants heading your way—."

"We will meet them!" he cut me off, ready to charge.

"No," shocked he turned back to me, "You and your siblings will return to base for some rest."

He tried to protest, "Hey we—."

"No," I said forcefully," you _need_ to come back to base. That is an order. I'm sending Lambda team to relieve you."

He chewed his tongue for a second, "Okay sir, I know those Cyclopes will give them a tough time. See ya at base…"

"Alright, HQ out." I waved off the transmission. "Megan, tell Lambda team to move out and relieve Eta squad; double time."

I got a hurried, "Yes sir!" and went back to evaluating the city. It was still in once piece, but everything was scattered. Sigma squad was running courier and skirmish missions, the healer core was stretched thin and exhausted, and we were getting worn down quick. _Not all of us…_ I groaned inwardly.

* * *

The day finally drew to a close, but with some sacrifice. Several hundred dead, at least a thousand wounded; some missing and the rest exhausted; even my control operators struggled. The stories, the things you hear as a commander just get under your skin. A couple Are demigods got eaten by a drakon; they fought until the end, thrusting blades into its maw. A satyr was completely smashed against a wall by a Laistygonian giant. I saw a Hades kid—not Nico, to some selfish relief—get overrun by dracanae; every time he tried to raise skeletal fighter, they cut hit non-fatally, like cats playing with a mouse. It burned me up inside…I couldn't do a thing.

"Everyone!" I called to the control operators, "Go and rest for a while, I've already set up some replacement operators. Today was tough, so will tomorrow."

I got a few sulking nods as they shuffled out…_No one like to be the worrier…_

I looked out and suddenly got an idea.

"Malcolm!" I stopped him before he got to the freight elevator, "I need you to do something for me?"

He perked up, "Totally!—sir!" He unconsciously groped for the sword at his belt.

"Sorry man, it's not like that," I winced, "I need you to watch over the other operators; I'm going on a covert-strike mission. Please?"

He shook his head disappointed, but relented, "Okay Percy. I'll watch the next shift."

"Thanks man!" I said taking the commercial elevator down.

The elevator was playing "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. I don't like oldies, but this one was okay and a little bit sad.

"_It's 9 o'clock in on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and girl"_

During the instrumental, I went over the plan a million times. We knew the enemy had camps surrounding New York City, if we could find their leaders or something to disrupt them, then we could wrap this up quicker…more lives saved.

_He says "Son can you plat me a memory?"_

"_I'm not really sure how it goes,_

"_But it's sad and it's sweet_

"_And I knew it complete,_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

I got to floor 33 when I finally drafted who I'd pick for this mission: Thalia (Hunter), Alex (Hermes Dorm), Desy (Apollo Dorm), and Vitoria (Nike Dorm). Thalia always has my back and could be a pretty good hunter at times. Alex was quiet and quick like all Hermes kids, but he was modest. Desy would love some action; he'd probably have someone take over his command too. Vitoria was crafty for a daughter of Dike; she played fair, but often bent the rules of acceptability. While I thought over my roster and activated my armor, I reached the ground floor with the music coming to a close.

"_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar _

_And say "Man! What are you doing here?"_

* * *

I collected my team with ease and we sneak past out own defense line. The dead zone was horrible to cross; not that there were actual dead corpses (We honor our dead with proper burials), but because there was absolutely no sound. Every sound was a piercing noise that would give our position away. Desy sneezed once and everyone fought the urge to kill him.

We crept over the Brooklyn Bridge; the crescent moon giving us adequate light as well as darkness. The air was cold, so there were monsters huddling around fires like back alley hobos. A few hellhounds acted as guard dogs. I motioned to Thalia and Desy. They pulled out their bows, knocked an arrow—Desy, knocked two arrows at once—, and let their bows twang at the release. Puff…Puff…Puff. There turned to dust simultaneously, both of them smirked.

I sent Vitoria and Alex to scout the camp. It was obviously the largest and I assumed a field commander had to be here or someone important. Alex took the left half, Vitoria took the right. The rest of us provided over watch. About twenty minutes later, our uncomfortable throat mics clicked.

"Hey guy…" Vitoria whispered, "I'm in the clear, but I've found something good and something bad. Get to my position immediately."

"Okay, copy that." I ordered to the others, "Alrighty, everybody rendezvous at Vitoria's position. Keep low and stay off the mics; emergencies only. "

Four simultaneous clicks, then I continue to her position. I dodged a small patrol and hugged the inside right of the camp. I saw a cloaked figure perched in a tree overlooking a separate, heavily guarded tent. I scrambled into the tree beside Victoria and waited for the others. Thalia, Vega, and Alex slid out of the darkness.

We dropped out of the tree, almost spooking Alex. I turned to my little band of rogues.

"Come, semi-circle formation. Thals, contacts 1 and 2. Alex, you get 3 and 4. Desy; 5 and 6. Vitoria, you and I will take out anyone who comes running from or to the tent. On my mark, Sync?"

They all nodded. "Sync."

They moved silently into position, they threw drew bows and a throwing knife at the ready.

"Go," I whispered.

Three enemies fell immediately, the others tired to pull their weapons but the throwing knives found home. I scanned for reinforcements, and thankfully, none came.

"Good job team," I acknowledged after 30 seconds, "Move into the tent; I'll take point."

I slipped under the flap and they slid in quietly as well. Inside, I lost my ability to breathe. Weapons and armor of m fallen troops and friends lay on a table, shelf, or hung onto the wall. This was their spoils room. I became extremely angry; every piece was mocking me…all these people I'd let down. I was two seconds away from tearing this camp apart when Thalia spoke up.

"Percy?" she cocked her head, "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Then the sound hit me, a quiet, pained moan… It was coming from the stairwell not too far away. "Oh Styx…do you think it's the ones the captured?"

"Maybe, we should check it out…" Alex suggested.

"You guys stay up here," I ordered, "Thalia, you and me check it out. If were not back in 5 minutes, get out of here. Understand?"

"We got boss-man," Desy nodded, "We'll retrieve as much gear as we can."

We snuck down the stairwell with ease; as far as we could tell, it was empty all the way to the bottom. There was a tunnel that ended up leading to the sewer system. It was dank, dark, and depressing. The moaning got louder and louder or…we got closer and the moaning got louder. Our throat mics also got knocked out of range.

We turned the corner and my heart stopped…I lost all composure and stealth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed. Thalia jumped, but looked just as shocked. Artemis was chained to a wall behind a large grate. Her clothes were muddy and Ichor stained; she had a pained look on her face as well.

I yanked out Riptide and slashed the bars in a frenzy; sparks clinking off. I threw my weight into it and it gave way from the combination assault. I rushed over to her sliced off the bindings. I caught her before she slumped to the floor.

"Artemis…" I whispered, shaking her softly. Her pale face twitched and I a surge of hope caught me. I pulled out my emergency canteen of nectar and poured some slowly into her mouth. She sputtered and jerked, but then she seized the canteen and downed the rest.

Her eyes flung open in terror, but she calmed instantly.

"Percy…" she breathed. I couldn't help but smile…and hate myself._ How did I not know she got hurt? What the Hades is wrong with me?_

"Are you okay…sorry stupid question…I just…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything," I said.

"…first holding up the sky, then taking a giant's lightning bolt for me, now this…I think you spoil me…" she mused.

"Shut up…" I said, pulling her into an embrace.

"Percy…milady, we have to go…," Thalia urged, "It's been 5 minutes. They'll notice the missing guards."

"Come on," I picked Artemis up into a bridal carry and followed Thalia out.

True to his word, Desy and had reclaimed all the equipment. Thalia poked her head out the tent and looked to me.

"Percy! Half the camp is searching for us! There's not way we can sneak past them all…" she muttered.

I looked to Artemis again, "Can you walk?" She nodded and let herself down. "Thalia, I want you to escort Artemis back to our line."

Thalia acknowledged, "Alright, going to cause a distraction?"

"Of course…" I replied, "When I draw their attention, make a break for it." She nodded again.

"I'll be back soon," I promised Artemis.

"Don't you _dare_ try to die on me again," she warned warily, kissing me. A for once that day, it felt like everything was going to be okay.

I burst through the tent and charged into the nearest monster; knocking it down. Without a second look, I scrambled up and kept running. Sounds of snarling, growling, hissing and yelling followed close behind me. I darted through a giant's hand, leaped over an angry hellhound, and slid past a squad of telekhines.

Did I have a plan? Of course not… I just kept running until I met water. At the edge of the beach, I turned…my jaw dropped. There were easily a few thousand enemies facing me…most of them had bows primed to fire…A few tried to pursue, I cut them down easily with Riptide, but the archers released a mega-sized volley. I pulled the water over me to form an ice shield. It half-worked… The majority of arrows were caught by the shield, but the sheer force snapped it in half.

They stared in amazement at me still being alive, but tried to fire a second volley. I pulled a large amount of seawater and smashed it into the front row of the army. A lot of them flew into the air, but the heavier, more dangerous one held their ground. Two giants and a group of gnarly armed dracanae charged me. I dodged one blade, parried and second, sliced the inner thigh of a giant, exploding it; dove past the dacanae's net and just started swinging wildly.

More and more rushed, I pulled more water from the ocean, formed it into a spear, and froze it. I waited for the giants to line up like dominoes and flung the ice spear as hard as I could. Luckily, I caught about 3, so the other backed off. I still had to deal with the ones attacking me on the beach. It was just a flurry of parries, kicks, disarms and dodges; waiting for those perfect counter attack windows to open. Suddenly, a blast of water knocked me off my feet. I glared up to see Oceanus striding into view as his army pulled away.

"Son of Poseidon!" he shouted, "You will soon taste true power of the sea! Just as the other Olympians have!"

I hopped up, "Bring it on Squid Head!" Oceanus growled and formed a long sword of water from thin air.

I took a defensive stance; he charged. When our blades met, his sizzled and warped around mine, then reformed almost taking off my head. _Cheating bastard!_ I tried to strike but he threw a water shield to block it.

My strength started waning; after holding off that many enemies, I wasn't surprised…disappointed, but not surprised. Oceanus brought his sword down, and I deflected it off; dropping Riptide and slashing his thigh with my hunting knife. He roared in pain and by sheer force threw be back, far into the sea. Clearly, he was wounded and weak from fighting the gods.

I wasn't in the best fighting condition either, by then I knew I had bought the girls some time and did some damage to the enemy. I turned and swam back to New York…Oceanus barking orders to his scared horde. I collapse as soon as I saw the archers break from the line to bring me in…

* * *

In the morning and a few ambrosia shards later, I was on my feet commanding everyone in the control room. I wanted to check on Artemis…Thalia informed one of the operators Artemis was in good shape. Fighting broke out earlier, in the morning, instead of the previous day's noon attack. I was still unnerved watching from the Empire State and not being in the heat of the fight. The day rolled around, slowly, the casualties mounted… too many for me. I either felt angry or depressed and just cycled between the two. I wanted, desperately wanted to help, but I needed to be up here. A battle this size needs someone to command…being the one with the most experience…It's up to me. And I absolutely hated that. Athena always said it herself, "Knowing and assuming are two different things in a battle."

To some relief, the casualties peaked at around a thousand…_thank the gods_…mostly wounded. A few Apollo Healer's Core guys got torn up…Damn dracanae set an ambush using half dead Cyclopes as bait, but that didn't scare them off. They repelled the ambushers and pulled back some bodies and wounded.

A flash of light interrupted my orders; Hermes. He was in his aviator's suit, ripped up badly.

"Lord Hermes…" I bowed, "Is something wrong?"

He grimaced, "I'm afraid it's both good and bad." Everyone paused for a second. "Oceanus has been defeated…" Some cheers erupted… "But the gods can do little against Krios…" My gut did a flip.

"Is that how Artemis—?"

"Yes…Thank you Jackson for weakening Oceanus, but we need you out there again…" Hermes stated.

"Who will take over my command?" I ask. As much as I wanted to go, I felt I was abandoning my troops if I left them into anyone else's hands.

"I will… naturally," A tall, steel grey eyed woman said striding in from the elevator.

"Lady Athena…" I bowed. _Oh…now I feel dumber than usual._

"You know Percy…" she said conjuring a captain's chair to sit in, "You've done a good job so far…but I think you're better as soldier."

"I completely agree ma'am."

"Malcolm," she said without looking, "Please bring up a map of New York, and please mark the locations on the sheet in front of you…"

"What sheet?" he asked as a piece of papyrus appeared, "Oh…yes, mom."

Sure enough a map of New York appeared; enemy camps, lines of archers, dots denoting friend or foe, name of ever squad & company, and the HQ.

"Now Percy…" Athena said, "Watch carefully…"

I stared in amazement at what happened next…

She started barking orders, "Send Sigma squad to reinforce Eta! Clear everything out of Times Square except the Healer's Core! Have the archers in Gamma platoon flak left while the satyr and hoplites flank right! Tell Alpha team to pull back to Sprig Ave. and go into a tight Phalanx formation! Make sure the Cyclopes route the enemy at Brooklyn Bridge and assist Theta! Beta team I want a search and rescue in quadrant C3 for any survivors of the Healer's Core ambush! Pi team! I want a division of Hunters posted here and here! Iota squad, hold your position, we've got a number of hellhounds heading your way! Now Eta squad to move towards the East River and sweep any resistance! Rho and Tau squads, send a platoon east to secure Central Park! Sigma squad is to stay posted and repel any additional attackers! I need someone in Eta to reactivate some automatons! Gamma squad; disengage immediately, and cover the satyrs' retreat! Alpha team we have archer posted on the buildings above! Put those shields to use boys! Hunter posted on Sprig Ave. fire as soon as Alpha team is covered! I want Kappa team to assist Delta squad on a flanking mission of the telekhines on the Lower East Side! Mu squad, move up Saxon Ave. and clear a path for the Healer's Core! Omicron team, send those telekhines back to Tartarus! Phi squad fire immediately, you'll catch those dracanae as they turn the corner! The day is ours! Let's get this over with!"

The enemy dots disappeared almost entirely for the map of New York. A few pockets here and there…and almost no casualties. I admit I was slightly envious… I struggled with one day as being commander, while she waltzes in a clears out New York in less than an hour.

"Mom," James responded relieved, "All squads repot in secure! Small pockets of resistance, but cleared!"

Another cheer erupted though the room…

"Hard Contact! Hard Contact!" Ashley's voice cut through the cheers, "Krios just made it to the Brooklyn Bridge. He has few troops, but is tearing Theta squad to bits… Should Sigma and Eta converge to assist?"

"No!" I said finding my voice, "I got this. Tell everyone to pull back from the East River." Athena nodded and passed on the command.

"Lord Hermes, can you muster the other Olympians? I need their help against Krios…I can't do this alone."

He nodded, "Just hold him off, whittle him down a bit…and we'll all be home by dinner." Then, he flashed out.

"Lady Athena… I relinquish my command to you—officially," I said.

"Thank you Jackson," she returned to barking orders. In an odd way, it looked like a mother ordering her kids to do chores around the house.

I climbed out an open window and whistled loudly.

_Hey boss! _A familiar horsey face whinnied.

"Brooklyn Bridge" I said, "Please and thank you." I hopped onto his back and he shot off.

"Quicker…just a little quicker," I muttered.

_Hey bosses… are we looking for the big scary dude again? _

I smirked… "Yeah…sorry buddy."

_You owe me three dozen boxes of donuts after this…_ he snorted.

I clapped his mane, "Always…Always."

* * *

Blackjack dropped me down on the roof top next to Krios. His didn't look much different from the other Titans I'd faced before, but he wore the weirdest looking ram's helmet, carried a heavy looking mace and was an easy 8 feet tall. I guess he was weakened a bit, normally like Olympians—the Titans are some 14 feet tall. I rushed down thee fire escape to relieve the Cyclopes trying to hold him back.

"Hey Sheep Brains!" I tried to grab his attention "Where'd you get the helmet? Losers R' Us?"

He whipped around and growled,"So Jackson…we finally meet."

"'Bout time. You were too scared to face me last time!" I drew Riptide and activated my armor.

"Insolent pest!" he tired to swat me with his mace. I dodge left and slashed his arm.

He withdrew and I a pressed an attack. As unwieldy clumsy as it seemed, his golden mace was good a blocking me. It seemed to always catch my strikes on one end or another…kind of doubling as a shield. I kept throwing blows at him, but nothing landed. Krios caught a window of opportunity and butted my chest with his pommel. Then, he started raining heavy blow; I didn't even try to block or deflect, just dodge. He was putting too much weight on it and when I tried to counter—that stupid thing would knick a piece of Riptide, throwing off the power of the intended strike.

"It's no use Pawn of Olympus!" he roared, "I'm a Titan! I have not been bested in combat in a millennia!"

_Why does every Titan I meet try to make a speech before it kills me? Maybe their trying to bore me to death…Stupid ADHD focus on the fight._

"Percy!" a voice screams.

I held Krios in a dead lock and glanced over my shoulder; Artemis, my dad, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Hecate, and Ares flashed in a moment ago. They all looked ragged and weary, but each had a certain glint in their eye, ready to end this yet again.

"You puny Olympians!" he chuckled deeply, "This is your fabled 'Hero of Olympus'? It's a wonder Kronos couldn't destroy your pathetic lot!"

He pushed me back; I tumbled, but recovered after a slight roll. A fatal blow can down and I raised Riptide to block…to my utter horror…It shattered. Celestial bronze flew everywhere and a piece caught me in the cheek. I was weaponless against a Titan…almost. I grabbed my hunting knife from my belt. I never noticed it before and m ADHD was working overtime.

It was a Stygian Silver blade, heavier towards the middle-tip of the blade; more slashing weight. I had no idea how I was going to pull it off. He had an obvious reach advantage, I had some speed. The gods tried to charge, but got caught up by these nasty, quick, blue, humanoid creatures. They tried to fight them off, but the damn things were as quick as a Pegasus on sugar cubes.

Krios tried to swing again, but instead of hitting me, he hit the road; causing it to ripple and throw me off balance. Nothing him me, but I felt something warm running down my chest. Before he could recover, I slashed his arm; leaving a deep gash. He howled in pain, and tried to stomp on me. I drew the blade across his gut and his face registered instant shock. I rolled away painfully, as he crumpled over into the street. His matter slowly dissolved into nothing… I plopped onto the curb; my adrenaline finally ebbing.

I glanced up, and the gods had finally dispatched those stupid blue creatures and came rushing over to me. _Huh…that sign says 7__th__ and Peach Street…Mom and Paul used to live there…_

My dad and my girlfriend (soon to be fiancé) crowed beside me.

Something was wrong… In my dad's eyes was fear…In Artemis…it was infinite sadness.

"Guys…what's wrong?" At the end of that question, I started coughing up blood.

I looked down at my body…my armor has disappeared. A fragment of Riptide was lodged into my chest. _No…no…NO! I did not come this far…_

"Percy…Percy!" Artemis cried, "You're going to be okay! You're going to be okay. I promise!"

A tear slid from my dad's cheek, he kissed my forehead, "You are the greatest son ever… I need you to do one last service, Percy. I need you to live…live in happiness. Please son…can you do that."

"I can't (cough)" I apologized, "I can't…I'm sorry I let you guys down."

"Perseus Jackson!" Artemis screamed, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare close your eyes! I love you! Don't leave me! You promised! Do you remember that?"

I found some reserve strength to weakly nod.

Artemis face was paled, and scared…_I never got to propose…that's why I'm sorry…_ "Remember? The Hermes Dorm Party? I was upstairs in the loft…disoriented and scared…You were there for me; you gave me everything I needed, you put up with my snappy attitude… You were about to leave and… I said, 'Percy, please don't go.' You held me in a close embrace and you said 'I'll never leave you. I promise.' Percy…you promised." She touched her forehead to mine and I felt her tears fall onto my face.

"I'm sorry," I croaked before closing my eyes.

It felt like the time I almost dies on Olympus. I felt my soul being severed from my body…a slow coldness creep over it. I knew there was no way to pull me back…I had to be dead. But I kept hearing voices…or just Artemis' voice. A combination of curses, sobs, and rants. _Please…you're better off without me…_

"Fates!" she screamed, "I want him back! Get our damned Primordial asses down here! Fates!"

"Yes dear," an old voice answered…it sounded like cobwebs being formed.

"You've called," another said, this one like the sound of paint drying.

"What deal do you propose?" the last one asked, her voice sounded like the faint hum of electrical wires.

"I want him back!" Artemis said icily.

"Percy Jackson, aren't you The Maiden Goddess?" Grandma voice 1 asked

"He's seems like an okay boy…? Grandma voice 2 suggested

"He's dead…there are Primordial forces we cannot alter…you know the rules…a soul for a soul." Grandma voice 3 chided.

_No Artemis! Don't you dare! I love you! _

"How about this… I relinquish my seat of power and immortality?" she offered. _Artemis…please don't._

A slight pause, "We accept." The three voices agreed in unison.

A loud noise jolted me awake, like a supernova going off.

"Percy!" Artemis shrieked…she looked...normal…it wasn't a bad thing…something stirred inside of me; I liked her much more this way…she seemed so much more…angelic…naturally beauty.

"Hey Moon Butt…" I tried to sound calm, "Did you miss me?"

"Ocean Eyes…you're not getting away from me that easy," she smiled. We kissed on the curb of 7th Ave. and Peach Street and for the first time… I knew how I was going to propose.

**(A/N Sooo Guys and Gals! ****I enjoyed the crap out of writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!)**

**{Review/Comment/ Flame/Be Grammar Nazis} (On second thought, don't do the last two!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sins of the Past & Stars

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I do not own anything pertaining to the Percy Jackson Franchise… For now…**

The Ghost of The Past and A Curious Night

I hate to admit it, but after our kiss on 7th and Peach Street, I fainted into Artemis' arms. In my defense, I was exhausted from fighting a Titan (again) and I almost died. Or maybe I did die...It just depends on how you look at it.

I woke up on a cot in a small room. The cot was soft, but firm and I noticed a few medical supplies lying around. Nothing serious, just the diagnostic stuff you see in the movies. It brought back the oddest sense of déjà vu. _Real manly…passing out after kissing your fiancé…or soon to be fiancé. _I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain racked my chest and slammed me back into the cot. I couldn't suppress the groan that came, but I could fight back the tears of pain. After that, some one came rushing into my tent and gently laid me back down.

"Percy…don't push yourself…" the person said.

"Artemis?" I asked, still surprising the groan.

"No…it's me—Amelia—you know…your favorite sister?" she replied.

I had to smirk; _yeah…my sister is a wise-ass too._ She still looked concerned, but I shrugged her off and raised myself into a sitting position.

"Crap!" I asked, "Where am I? What about the troops? Is everyone okay? What about Epsilon squad? Desy? The Hunters? How is dad? Did the enemy pull back? Where is Artemis? Amy! What did I miss?"

"Perce," she said forcefully ,"Calm down. We're in a building across from the Empire State…the Healer Core put you in here after you collapsed."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath…_I'm no use freaking out._

"So Lieutenant," I ordered, "Give me a full debrief, now.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes sir—"

"Without the attitude…" I added.

"Okay…We won, everyone took off, gods included…I volunteered to watch over you until you woke up," she frowned, "Casualties peaked at three thousand. About 1,000 are KIA. Gamma squad disobeyed direct orders and charged a half-strength battalion of telekhines, but they bought enough time for reinforcements to rout the enemy at the bridges and tunnels. Epsilon suffered no casualties on the third day—"

"I was out for an entire day!" I yelled. Amelia just gave me an exasperated look. "Go on…"

"The rest ,from Alpha through Phi, sustained little. I believe, other than Gamma, Delta took the hardest hit. They were ambushed trying to rescue the Healer Core stranded on a low rise. Their CO Wesley Jacobs took a full barrage of arrows. Second in Command froze and it ended up being a Hermes kid that rallied them to push in tight phalanx. Satyrs Core staved off much in Central Park, but the Dryads started fleeing when Laistygonian giants started to rip out trees. Cyclopes have reported few casualties…they're nothing if not battle hardened. Healer's Core made it out with 850 of the original 1,000. The ambush on the first day really got them. I will say, after the Titans were eliminated, it got a bit easier…command dispersal and all that jazz." I nodded; she probably added that last part to make me feel better.

"The gods?" I asked.

"Artemis is fine…but Zeus seemed pretty darn upset and flashed immediately to Olympus. Dad and the others went too, probably to tell him to chill out."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Pelican Brain…"

She laughed softly and handed me a glass of nectar, "Here you go… Don't hurt yourself…"

A small smile played across my lips, as I drank some of the nectar, "Altrighy then… wanna take me to the meeting I _know _they're trying to have my back?"

"If you die—again—can I have your room at the Dorm?"

* * *

The whole New York area we'd previously occupied was swept clean. Every dispersed without a second thought. After another war…I can't blame them. At least the dead will rest in Elysium; joining...

"Hey, sis…it's cool," I said as we re-entered the Empire State.

"You sure?" she asked, as we entered the elevator.

"Please…they couldn't kill me last time…"

She pulled something from her rucksack; my weighted knife.

"You've got a nice Stygian Kukri…" she whistled softly.

"A what?"

"You know Percy…not all of us are lucky enough to get a magical sword on out first quest…"

"Yeah, uh Riptide is kinda what killed me in the first place…" I shot back.

"Whatever…point is; I did some homework on various blades and such. The Kukri is an interesting weapon."

"You're going to give me a history lesson or something; aren't you?"

"Ahuh," she smiled. I groaned.

"The kukri has origins in the country of Nepal, to the people of the region it's know as the 'khukuri' " she began with an odd Athenian twinkle in her eye, "It's still used in the Nepalese military and most famously for the Ghurka regiments. These fighters are well renowned for improvising tactics—of which you seem well acquainted with—and stealth. The odd inward curve of the blade and the thickness are great for cutting or slashing. And although it's curved, the tip can be used for thrusting too. It's a very default weapon to master, in some respects, but you seem at ease… The kukri is most famous for the Ghurka regiment charge in Afghanistan. Out-numbered 5 to 1, the Ghurka regiment, under British command, was ordered to pull back. The CO of the regiment saw that if they pulled back, their allies would be cut off and destroyed. According to legend, he drew his khukuri and shouted to his men, 'We are Ghurkas! The men bred to fight and die for the glory of our ancestors! We do not fear death! But the enemy, they fear us! Show them we are no cowards; sons of the Rim! **(A/N the "Rim" refers to the fact that the plateau of Tibet is the highest in the region…although Mt. Everest towers above.)** We will fight to the last man!' Then he led the charge, sending the enemy into disarray. Of the several hundred or so in the regiment, only 73 came back alive…all were awarded the Victoria Cross for gallantry and Duty above all else…. Wow…sounds a lot like you…Where did you get it by the way?"

"Thalia…on my birthday a few weeks back…Have you been hanging out with James lately?"

"Yeah…" she smiled sheepishly, "Anyway, that's cool; I'll ask her about it later…"

_Ding_! We hand finally reached the 600th floor, and I stepped out.

"Amelia…" I said mock sternly, "Go home and do your homework. No staying up past 10 and no boys over, Okay, sweetie?"

"Perce…you are the weirdest brother ever. Are you drunk off nectar?" she replied.

"Drunk on love my dear sister…drunk on love," I smiled, watching her disappear down the elevator. I whistled a tune and strolled to the Palace—again—sore from fighting another war.

* * *

I hobbled to the steps of the Palace, tilted my head towards the meeting and felt my heart sink.

"Lady Artemis! Why did you give up your immortality for my son! Why?! That was reckless and stupid and prolonged his conflicted life!" _No…it can't be…_

"Lord Poseidon, I've relinquished my title. I'm just Artemis now." A soft voice, but caustic said.

"That is the most unwise decision you have ever made sister…" Another voice spoke. _Damn it Athena!_

"Maybe we can bargain with the Fates to get your godhood back, sister? Maybe we could trade Percy's life?" _Fucking Apollo!_

"You should've eaten more bread!" _Oh! Now the wheat goddess had something to say!_

"Although she acted rashly, I believe Artemis acted in best interest and had full authority of her own power…" a quiet, warm voice tried to interject.

"He _has_ to die sometime!" the Lord of the Dead yelled.

"I say we just gut him and be done with it!" another voice roared

"I hate meetings… I, for once, agree with Ares…destroy Johnson and be done with it…" _you-no-good-lazy-drunk-bastard-of-a-god_

"I don't care what you think…I love him," Artemis said blatantly disregarding their majority of contempt.

"Well I don't like him at all!" a voice thundered. _Oh course!_

"I love him; why can't you get that through your proud heads?"

"Need I remind you, I could smite you this moment?! You are no longer a daughter of mine!"

"Enough!" I shouted bursting through the doors. As per usual, all eyes are on me…like they expected me to die anyway.

"How dare you interrupt a disciplina— I mean — council debriefing!" the King of Gods surprisingly stammered.

I ignored him and rushed to the side of a subtly scared, disoriented, light auburn haired looking girl standing defiantly before the Olympians. She turned around and pulled me into a tight hug…for a few seconds, relief flooded my body and it felt like everything was going to be okay.

I let go and looked into her big silvery eyes; they were brimming with tears and other bittersweet things.

I rounded on Zeus, and Artemis looked on in utter awe. "Excuse me Lord Zeus…" my voice dripping sarcasm, "I didn't know Olympians plotted the demise of us mortals." He flinched…it was like I could feel his soul squirm.

"We have done no such thing!" he protested.

My dad tried to interrupt, "Son…it's not like—"

"Don't you dare call me 'son'. You're version of parental love is separating me from my 'conflicted life'" I spat. The Lord of the Seas shrunk back into his seat.

"Jackson! You're relationship with my sister has gone too far!" Apollo screamed.

"Too far?!" Artemis and I raged in unison.

Now Artemis spoke up angrily, "Or _brother_, are you jealous you can't get a girl for more than a one night stand? The sun god looses his luster after a little while…doesn't he? I've known you for millennia, Lord Apollo, I've _know_ why you disrespect women!"

"Don't you dare!" Apollo shrieked.

"_Andromache_! Princess of Troy. She left your bed for Hector of Troy! She called you weak and pathetic for not fighting. In your rage—I know, _I know_—you sent a glint off your chariot; blinding and ultimately killing the one good rulers of Troy. You practically destroyed an entire nation because of jealously. So _never_, say I 'have gone too far' with Percy!" Artemis yelled.

Some of the gods looked on in plain shock; Athena herself paled, as if remembering her own ill deeds back in the day.

"Are you not ashamed of what you did? Goading him to fight!" Hera fired.

"Me?! I encouraged him to pick a side, and a champion!" Artemis howled, "Not cowardly slay an integral man! As you did and you Athena! You gave Hector false hope; as well as assisting Achilles! So don't you try to lecture me?"

Without a word, three more immortals sunk back into their thrones; defeated and hurt by their own ill actions.

* * *

I spoke up, trying to move past this verbal bloodbath, "Artemis…please calm down."

"Percy this is council is full of liar and hypocrites!" she urged.

"Family," I corrected her, wrapping my arms around her back. _Good moment…happy moment…I love you._

"Aww, it's like Odysseus and Penelope all over again!" Aphrodite squealed. _Okay…good moment gone._

This was just getting weirder and weirder by the moment. "What?" I mumbled, not letting go.

"Artemis is loyal to you Percy! She awaited your returning briefly losing hope after your last fight! Oh! It's too cute!"

"Ignore her…" Artemis muttered into my shoulder, "You'll be happier that way. Trust me…"

"I still think you should die, "Hades grumbled, "You've escaped death more time than Zeus cares to count."

I shot him a glare, "Are you saying you want to collect?"

"I may be Lord of the Underworld, but even I know taking on an enraged son of Poseidon and an angry former god is suicide…much less to mention the boy who was the bane of 3 Titans…" he shivered, "You are much more powerful than you realize nephew…"

"Is that why you plot to destroy me often Lord Zeus?" I asked. Artemis' back straightened and she rounded on her former father.

"Tah…yes," Zeus winced, and a collective gasp come across the room. Is felt like all the air was being sucked up by 20 ft. immortals; a tad unsettling.

"I have been nearly overthrown almost 3 times in this century alone. I don't need another brat trying to kick my while I'm weak!" he groused.

"Name on time I tried to usurp you!" I challenged, "Name one time when I defied your authority to for my own personal favor!"

The King of gods grumbled like a five year old being scolded.

"Never…" my dad supplied.

"Exactly," I said.

"Jackson, you are auspiciously powerful…I sometimes doubt your parentage."

"Hey!" my dad and I exclaimed…although probably for different reasons.

"That aside," Zeus retreated, "My daughter…" Artemis threw an unsettling glare… "Yes, Hm…you are still my daughter by once immortal blood—"

"Actually Lord Zeus," a new voice sighed, entering the Palace unannounced, "I am still _her_ mother. As Hera would know, once you disown your child, you lose all ties with them. Although, they keep their power and such…she is no longer yours. Artemis is still under my immortal blessing; as is Phoebus Apollo"

"Leto," Hera growled, "Your kind are banned from Olympus. How did you get through?"

"Bah…you Olympians think you're way more powerful than the rest of us…truth be told: You're not."

"Isn't obvious?" I snorted, but then I caught a punch in the shoulder.

"Ahem…" Artemis interjected.

"Except you," I rolled my eyes. Lady Leto strode beside us and looked upon the Olympian Council.

"What do _you_ want?" Zeus groaned.

I guess my ADHD went into overdrive again because I noticed Lady Leto did the same thing Artemis does when she's irritated; the left side of her face pulls into a grim, caustic smirk. It gives off that cold water down your back feeling.

"What _I_ want, is for you over reactive, false omniscient, self preservationist to stop _**bothering my daughter**_," Lady Leto barked.

Apollo chimed in, "She gave up her immortality for a Son of Poseidon!" Then, a torrent of water blasted in the face…_Thanks dad._ _**No problem son…**_he replied in my mind. In a way, I'd forgiven him already; he's just concerned for my life as usual. I couldn't blame him for that.

"Son…" Lady Leto softened her tone a fraction, "It was her decision. You have protected her well enough; Percy is adequately able to do the same. In fact, asked Hades, he is eligibly for Isle of the Blest upon entry to the Underworld for heroic values above and beyond."

Hades made a large scroll appear in his lap… "Yes…he is. Too many deeds to keep track… The judges got lazy it seems…" Honestly, that caught me by surprise.

"No one doubts Percy's ability for goodness," Hephaestus shrugged.

"Ah…but you doubt his loyalty you…don't you?" Artemis asked.

There were a few stiff nods.

I felt betrayed; again. I took a deep breath, I was beginning to control some of my wayward emotions, "Excuse me… but by chance, did any of you catch my speech a couple days ago?"

"Of course!" Hephaestus grinned, producing a huge flat screen for everyone to watch.

My little spiel, droned on for a few moments… then came the moment I needed_._

"_Why do we fight? Because of the gods command? **No**! Because the enemy is bad? Not exactly…Ladies, Gentleman, Spirits…We fight for each other…look to your left—to your right—behind you—in front of you. These are your brothers and sisters in arms…They would gladly give there life to protect you and you would do the same… We fight so one day, we go home to our families and breathe a sigh of relief—we fight so that the ones who stood by our side can do the same! We fight for our future! For those we hold dear! Without it…we have no cause. We are just scum…like the horde straddling over the bridges. No…we are not like that. We have purpose! This is our home! This is our family—our friends—our loved ones! We stand together!__ "_

"Hmph… I believe this is evidence enough for Percy's loyalty; Family and loved ones…you Olympians sit and bicker, then fail to realize the importance of standing together. This young man rallied over 8 thousand troops and yet, you can barely keep your family of _13_ together…The irony and shame upon all of you…" Lady Leto snapped after it finished.

The entire council looked around themselves and hung their heads in shame…utterly pathetic if you ask me. And a bit too late if I may so add. After a while, Artemis decided it was unsettling.

"If you all have come to your sense…" she probed, "Percy and I would like to leave now…"

"I got this…" Hermes answered.

"No!" I said quickly, "We'll walk. There's a spare apartment in New York that Travis and Connor let demigods in the city use. We'll spend the night there."

"What time is it?" Dionysius yawned.

"A quarter till 7…just before sunset" Hermes said looking at his phone.

Some of the Olympians flashed out sullenly, not waiting for dismissal…

* * *

"Wanna go right now?" Artemis asked.

"How about we take a stroll around?" I offered.

"Why not?" she smiled; liking the idea of just the two of us.

Hephaestus and Lady Leto probably read my mind because they flashed knowing grins and took off immediately.

I huffed a sigh, wrapped Artemis in a side by side hug and escorted her outside, onto the Palace grounds. The sky was a nice fading, sand gold color. The artificial sun was hiding behind a cloud layer, throwing a blue hue up and the sandy gold down. The courtyard brought me back to the time I was on Olympus…before Zeus threw the lighting bolt at me. Then the thought sprung on me…_the New York skyline is nice at night, but we have history that started on Olympus._

We walked around the Palace in comfortable silence, but I kept trying to keep down the nervous thumping of my heart.

I nuzzled Artemis' neck softly, "Eventful meeting much?"

"Please…you just about pissed off most the Olympians again," she replied.

"You said _Olympians_…" I noted.

She shrugged, auburn hair bouncing on her shoulders, "I guess I did…I'm not one now; am I?"

"No…but who are you then. Isn't that what gave you some identify in the first place?"

"Well—it would seem that way…I still got you —," she stopped suddenly, by the railings.

I winced…yeah…history of me almost committing suicide happened here… The railings, the ledge, he catching me...

I sat down and leaned against the railing; pulling Artemis along with me... She sat puzzled and a tad disoriented.

I took a deep breath and asked something I hadn't asked her earlier "Why did you save me?"

He silvery eyes dimmed and she irked at the memory, "I…I uh…I felt guilty. It was no place for me to say those things…"

"We both had a rough day…remember?"

"Percy…it's not just that…" she blushed.

"We'd been over this right…you sorta kinda had a crush on me?"

"Pfft…yeah," she said bashfully, "But also, I was jealous you would put yourself through pain and death…for a girl who deserved none of that level of affection."

_This day just gets weirder and weirder…whoa…déjà vu._

"Really," I got red, "Me?"

"Oh no…" she smiled, "You're heroes' ego is flaring up again."

We guffawed at that quip… "Please…" I said, "You'd beat it out of me in a second…"

Again we laughed… "Stop Percy…it hurts when I laugh this much!"

I leaned on her shoulder, letting out the last of my giggles and asked another question "So…if you could compare me to an Ancient Hero…who would it be?"

She giggled…I mean genuinely giggled…like the sound of the wind bursting through the trees…

"I can't…you're in a league of your own…I'm not sure if it's for the better…"

"But really?"

She pursed her lips, "Hector…"

"The Trojan; that fled like a coward, foolishly challenged Achilles and that _died?_" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Wow…shallow much?" she rolled her eyes, "Well in fact, Homer got it close. He was a good man. Andromache found herself a good husband and father to her child." I looked on and it seemed like Artemis was lost in a memory. "Ah yes…he was bold and rash, but he had redeeming qualities. He was a natural husband and father… He was one of the few Trojans that bedded with their own wives and raised their own children; clever…although not too smart. And beside his spousal and parental qualities were integrity, honor and self-sacrifice. You know the story don't you?"

I nodded, "I know enough…He killed Patroclus, and Achilles swore revenge. He drove his chariot around the city walls roaring for revenge…Hector decided that maybe he could bargain time with Achilles no matter the result of their duel. When the blood-raged Achilles saw Hector all peace talks were off. Hector was chased around the walls of Troy 3 times…Athena tricked him into believing his faithful servant or cousin was to his aid, but when he turned to fight Achilles, she disappeared and assisted Achilles instead. Hector was killed and Achilles desecrated his corpse like a million different ways…right?"

"Yes…but you're still a typical boy…" she smiled, "You forget the reason why…"

"Enlighten me…"

"He saw it as a way to prevent destruction of Troy…destruction of his loved ones….no matter the cost… and that reminds me of you."

"Did I die?"

She suppressed a giggle, "Yeah…"

"Oh…right…Sorry…"

"Don't be…" she insisted.

"I…you didn't—"

"Yes…I did," she forced, "I knew I couldn't live without you. I did what I wanted and needed to. Percy…please don't try to convince me what I did wasn't right. I _know _it was right."

I locked my eyes onto hers… "That's not was I was going to apologize for."

* * *

"What were going to apologize for?" she cocked her head.

"I'm sorry for scaring you when I was about to jump…"

She smiled again, "A little late, but I accept…. Why did you want to stop and sit here anyway?"

"I wanted to see the moon and stars clearly," I shrugged in a half-lie. She leaned back onto the railing and slipped her hand in mine. He stargazing gave me a second for preparations…

I leaned my head back against the railing too and check my pocket…a few drachmas…Riptide…_where are you?_

"Epsilon…" I whispered under my breath, praying it'd work. A small, cloth like box appeared in my back pocket…as if it had been there the whole time. _I own you one Lord Hephaestus._

I discretely pulled it out…and I felt oddly calm. I rehearsed nothing…I expected only one answer…And I again prayed I wasn't being stupid again.

"Hey Artemis…" I asked, "If you could be anywhere in the world; were would you be?"

"Wow…Thalia was right…you are clueless sometimes…" she rolled her eyes and looked at me, "Anywhere beside you. You're my rock, you're my friend, and you're my love. As simple as that. Happy?"

"Always with you," I smirked, pulling the box out and carefully placing it between us.

"Percy…I…what…how…did…" Artemis stuttered, eyes widening.

I flipped open the box…the simple ring; Moonstone, Titanium and crescent moon designs, with a Sea Stack Emerald glistened in the moonlight…

"I love you…" the words locked in my throat…

"I…I…"

"Will you marry me?" I asked…

In a barely audible whisper, "…yes…"

* * *

**(A/N An with that…I conclude this heart pounding chapter…literally, my palms are sweating… I'm sorry for the delay guys and gals. If I may be so candid; I had a little spat with my best friend. And she…I screwed up… simply that. We're on talking terms again…but, she—I'm too scared to act thee way I usually do around her. Okay. I've known her for only a few months…but she treats me like a friend she's known for years… **

**Bah…whatever…that aside. My personal problems, in the future, will affect my updates less often: _My word of Honor. _**

**Please…Rate out of 5, Review and Comment Below.**

**I wish y'all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Dragon Story and Mother

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I do not ow thePrcy Jackson Franchise. Although this plot is wholly original.**

* * *

Winter Wonderland: A Dragon & A Mother

_"I've learned that sometimes all a person needs in life, is a hand to hold and a heart to understand"_

"Hey…" I whispered softly into her ear, "Artemis…Artemis wake up."

"Percy," she grumbled throwing the covers of our bed over her head… "Stop…"

"Please," I begged pulling the covers down.

"I've got half a mind to kick the crap out of you…"

"Please…"

"Stop," she moaned, fighting for control of the sheets.

"It took me all night to set this up… Come on Bambi…" I nuzzled her ear.

"What did I say about your stupid nicknames…?" She tore of her blanket and threw me a look.

"Come on…" I smiled, "It's just outside."

"It's like 2 degrees outside!" she hissed.

This had been seasonally weird; it's already March, but it's still freezing outside.

"Them I'll just have to hold you close, now won't I?"

"You're —"

"Insufferable…yes, I know," I said rolling my eyes, trying to avoid a glare. Reluctantly, she rolled sat up and swung her legs onto the floor.

Artemis threw a sweater over her bra (I'll admit, I blushed a tad) and followed me through our apartment. The apartment building we were in was shared with other demigods… And without a guess, I already knew either Hermes or a kid of his ran the place.

Honesty, I was surprised the place took off so well. A number of enchantments keep the Scent hidden and the Mist made it look like any normal mid-town Manhattan building. I'm not one for architecture but the combo of lime base and marble top was pretty cool looking. Although, much to my displeasure… there were a few automaton statures ready to repel a surprise attack. After what had happened to Bianca di Angelo, I never wanted to see those things again.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked, latching onto my arm.

"Eh… the roof," I said nonchalantly.

"If I catch frostbite…" she mumbled.

I just laugh and kiss her cheek. The climb isn't too bad; only 8 stories. And just as I left it, a cinder block propping open the roof access door.

I press the door wide and a small gasp escapes from Artemis.

"Well," I smiled, "What do you think?"

"It's—it's amazing…" she stammered, "its huge!"

"And mostly warm inside…" I added.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I just thought, maybe we should do something fun together and this came to mind."

"We could've gone to Rockefeller square or something…"

"You said it yourself, it's below freezing."

"So how is it warm inside _that_?" she asked.

"I did some things with the water molecules, reinforcing the sides so it's dry on the inside, but I also used the other molecules to change the temperature to a bearable 60 degrees."

"Wow…" she said, "You know I don't have any skates right?"

"Already ahead of you…" pulled out a duffle bag from behind the door.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "We're already engaged. There's no need for all… _this_…"

"I know," I laughed, "But it I like surprising you."

"And you have some pretty good surprises," she agreed.

I wrapped her up in a side by side hug and we stepped into my creation.

At a glance, it just looks like a giant half sphere of ice. On closer inspection, it's actually flattened, rounded and hollow in the center. There were no designs, just simple smooth edges, but the middle formed a perfect ice rink. I kept it open for two reasons: 1. the amount of light inside of it would be reduced and 2. The stars looked amazing at night. Even through all of New York's light pollution. It was kinda like the stars were saying "Hey! We're still here and we won't be forgotten so easily!"

"So how well can you skate?" I asked, sitting on the edge on the rink and pulling on my ice skates.

"I've never tried…" she admitted. She pulled her skates on with some difficulty and struggled with lacing them up.

I tried to help her, but the moment I pulled the knot she yelped.

"Oh…sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine…can you loosen it a bit?"

I nodded sheepishly, and redid the lacing.

"Ready?" I asked pulling her up.

"Um…sure," she winced.

The moment Artemis stepped onto the ice; she misplaced her footing and went crashing into the ground.

"You okay?" I asked pulling her up again.

"Yeah…I just _love_ the taste of ice…" she groused.

"Come on Bambi…" I teased, "Need help getting used to your new feet?"

"Percy!" she yelled falling to the ground again.

I had to laugh… it was too precious not too. I sighed and helped her up.

"Okay…" I said, "Hold onto me…"

"Fine; but if we fall, you're not going to hear the end of it."

She grabbed my hand. I took small strides across the rink, until we reached the turn.

"Now… I need you to shift your weight right, so when we turn; we turn."

"Sure…if that makes sense," she muttered.

I turned the corner with ease, but Artemis messed up her footing by crossing one leg over instead of shifting. Her left foot hit the back of my right and we tumbled onto the ice; sliding a few yards to the center. Letting go of her hand, I got up trying to suppress a laugh.

"I've had enough of this!" she shrieked trying to get up.

She took one step and fell again. It caught her by surprise and she almost smacked her face into the ground. I slipped my arms around her waist quickly and hauled her upright facing me.

Her face was a new shade of red; half embarrassment and half fury. It was too cute.

"Percy…" she growled.

I shook my head smiling and kissed her nose. Instantly, she melted and broke into a wonderful smile.

"Can we get out of here?" she finally asked.  
Oh…"I tried to sound hurt and—to some extent— it worked.

"Okay…" she said, burying her head into my shoulder, "This was a touching gesture… maybe I'll learn later. But it's cold, my butt in freezing, and I have bruises from falling so damn often."

"Alright Bambi…" I said guiding her out of my ice rink, "Let's go to bed."

"Quiet Flounder," she teased, "Or I'll make you sleep with the fishes tonight."

"Oooohhh," I said slipping my arm around her lower back, "Wait, can I be Thumper instead? Rabbits are pretty cool."

"No…" she smiled, "Rabbits are scared easily, quick and intelligent. You're like a turtle; protective, cute to look at, and at times kinda slow."

"Thank you?" I asked/answered.

"Hush…I'm too tired," she said slumping into my shoulder. She pulled of her skates and tossed them into the duffle bag; right along with mine.

"Pfft…come on lazy…" I nudged her softly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Aww crap…" I muttered, stopping cold in my tracks.

"What is it," she asked looking where I was facing.

"Aww crap…" I repeated.

"What—aww crap…" she agreed.

The cinder block I used to prop open the roof access door was gone; so, in a sense, I trapped us in the freezing cold.

"Did you—" she asked.

"Nope," I said, testing the door. It didn't budge.

"How did—"

"Not a clue, my dear…not a clue." I replied emphasizing the syllables of the last three words.

"Perseus…" she steamed.

"I've got an idea," I said quickly, "You got to be with me a hundred percent though, okay?"

She glowered, "I just wanted to sleep…"

"I know…" I acknowledged, steering her to the fire escape.

I unlatched the ladder and watched as it snapped downward onto the fire escape landing below. Not exactly silent, but quiet enough.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure—Woah!" She yelps indignantly as I lift her up and lowered her down to the landing.

"What scared of heights?" I teased.

"No," she jabbed, "I'm scared of how much a klutz you are…"

I just huffed indignantly and set her down.

"Thank you," she said with a false sweetness.

I rolled my eyes and climbed down the escape. It was freezing cold; part of me wanted to put my tongue to, see if it'd stick. Artemis was right on my heels, using my body as a shield for the wind. _Cold…cold…cold…freezing…cold…warm…warm bed…_ I tried to psyche myself up to get down the 8 floors.

If you've ever experienced winter–like seasons in New York, you'll know what I'm talking about. The alleyways are suicide; all that cold wind and snow and crap is funneled through. It smacks you in the face repeatedly and your arms are frozen across your chest; in short, it sucks.

Finally, we got to our living room window. I shook the pane a few times and it came loose.

"Yes," I cheered , "After you milady…"

Artemis grew me a bemused look, "Thank you my knight in snow armor…"

Once when both in, I slammed the fire escape window shut and we shot off towards our bed.

I slipped off my jacket and threw on some sweat pants. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Artemis pull off her sweater and I felt the redness creep up on my cheeks. I kinda forgot she was only wearing a bra under. I flipped of the light we'd left on previously.

I quietly pull off my shirt and slip into my side of the bed; the left side, laying down on my left. First of all, I never sleep with a shirt. It's suffocating, especially when I wake up drenched in sweat from a demigod dream.

A shiver of cold shot down my back; the covers had gotten cold while we're ice-skating. Artemis hopped into her side—the right side—and pressed her back into my chest. Her skin was cool to the touch and I felt (again) ashamed for dragging her to ice skate. She was kinda curled up in a sort of half ball. I wrapped my right arm around her stomach and she snuggled her mess of hair into my neck, just under my chin. I closed my eyes, ready to finally sleep.

Suddenly, she Artemis started giggling. And giggling…and giggling.

"What are you giggling about…?" I muttered.

"Nothing…" she stopped, but started again.

"What?" I half-snapped in annoyance.

"You're arm…around my stomach…it tickles…" she said.

I opened my eye a little, "Sorry." I moved my arm from her stomach and laid it along the length of her leg.

"'Night?" I asked wearily.

"Sure Kelp-Head," she smirked "Goodnight." Yes, I know she smirked. I could practically hear it in her voice.

* * *

"_It's all about your attitude… some scorn roses for having thorns, others praise thorns for having roses."_

I would like to say I woke up to the sight of sunshine flooding the room, but we'd all know it's never that picture perfect. The dull orange light made a single beam through the window in our room. It looked like it was sick or something; and it kinda annoyed the crap out of me. Artemis was still asleep; still snuggled up into my chest.

_How do I wake her up…? Water? No… Snow? That's suicide…Oh…that would be interesting to watch._

I moved my hand from her thigh to her stomach. I grabbed it softly and she jerked groaning softly. I just smirked and tried it again. And again, she jerked. I wrapped my left arm under her and started to vigorously tickle her at 6 in the morning.

As I expected she busted into laughter, "Percy! Stop!... It tickles! Stop!"

She had to elbow me in the chest before that even crossed my mind.

"What do you want?" she rolled her eyes, slamming a pillow into my face.

"Good morning?" I shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Good morning" she replied.

"What do you want to do today? I'm off duty for a week. Jason's handling my class back in AU."

"I don't know… you're call." She said rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

I thought for a half second, "After breakfast… want to go take stroll in the park?"

"Yeah…" she said brushing her teeth, "Sure, just let me shower and change…"

"Of course," I replied.

I got out of bed and stretched my muscles. I wasn't sore, just stiff from last night.

I trudged down through the door and into the small kitchen, opening the fridge. I snagged the eggs, bacon, toast and butter.

I may not be the best at cooking, but I know the basics. I pull out two small pans and fire up the gas stove. I put the bread in the toaster and grab a buttering knife. After throwing some scrambled eggs into the buttered pan and the bacon frying on the other, I start to warm up again. I move over to the small iHome tucked in the corner and turn it on. Instantly, some random Michael Buble song is on and I started grooving/cooking along with it. I stopped dead in my stride when I heard a faint snickering from behind.

I whirled around and Artemis was as read as a cardinal, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" I asked trying to poker face it.

She burst out into a fit of laughter, doubling over and collapsing onto the couch.

"You…you…singing…Michael Buble…using the spatula as a microphone…oh my gods!" she near shouted between laughs.

"Pfft…whatever," I said, but I couldn't help the redness (again) creeping up. _Things never get old around you Bambi… _"Breakfast is ready…"

After a few moments of munching on buttered toast on the island counter, Artemis finally stopped laughing.

"Don't be mope," she grinned grabbing my shoulders, "It was cute…"

"You're plate is on the counter…" I mumbled.

She gave me an exasperated sigh, grabbed her plate, and rejoined me at the counter, sitting on the counter.

"Percy…" she said, stealing my bacon, "Don't pout…it's unbecoming of my fiancé."

I shook my head smiling. "Okay…" I agreed, "But it's nowhere near as bad as me catching you singing Taylor Swift in your tent."

This time she shook her head. "Yes," I pressed, "Thalia and I, we caught you singing Love Story. I even told your mom that story…"

Artemis jerked her head up, "You did what?" Her face contorted into the unsettling (sometimes) grim, caustic smirk.

This time, I cocked my head the way a confused puppy would, "Yeah…like a week before the battle. She wanted to meet me personally."

"And of all the stories…you told her that…?" she asked flatly.

I just shrugged, "She thought it was hilarious."

"What else did you tell her?" she glared. I've seen this look to many times to not think it's cute.

"I told her I loved you very much… and that I hope you felt the same."

Artemis' silver eyes pieced though my green ones, trying to detect any falseness or sarcasm. I'm glad to say she found none ad there was none to be found.

"Alright…" she said leaning down and planting a kiss on my cheek, "I'm cool with that. Just shower so we can go."

"Okay Bambi," I replied tossing my dishes in the sink and moving quickly into the bathroom, trying to avoid any thrown silverware.

I quickly dunked myself in the shower, mostly letting the steaming hot water roll off my shoulders. I jumped out after a few minutes and put on some warm clothes. After adding a jacket, I met Artemis at the door.

"Ready?" she asked, ruffling my half wet hair.

"Ready," I answered opening the door.

* * *

_"The best teachers teach from the heart, not from the book."_

Luckily, it wasn't as cold as last night. Of course, there were snow drifts here and there, but it wasn't wind rash cold. Central Park itself looked like it fell asleep. Trees were covering in blankets of snow, benches and sidewalks had been spared with salt, and even the shut down fountains were filled with snow. It seemed like one of the few quiet places left in Manhattan. We were just walking through one of the many trails that criss-crossed the Park.

We walked past an old couple and said the hello. As we walked past, the old man gave a knowing wink. It was weird… not in the creepy way, but it felt like he telepathically told me "Good luck son. I hope it goes as well as mine." I might be slightly paranoid, but that didn't disturb me at all. It was comforting, like a dad telling his son he's finally coming back from war.

"It's beautiful," Artemis said after awhile, taking in the breathtaking view.

"Yeah," I asked, "Weren't you here during all the Winter solstices?"

She offered a shrug, "True, but I've never gone through Central Park decked in snow. I'd been dealing with the Hunts most of the time."

"Speaking of the Hunt," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist, "How does your mom like her new job?"

"Other than the babysitting," she laughed, "She loves hunting again, especially with Thalia."

"So I've heard. Thalia told me about the incident with Apollo and Phoebe…"

We both guffawed and she continued for me, "He woke up with some _parts _missing!"

We eventually quieted down and walked in peaceful silence.

"Hey," she said, knocking me softly with the side of her hip, "Doesn't seem a bit too quiet…"

"Bambi…" I groaned, "You just jinxed it…"

"What?" she raised and eyebrow, "You're being pessimistic."

"Just you watch," I fake chided, "Something is going to pop out and try to kill us…"

"You're. Just. Paranoid." She emphasized each word.

As if on cue, a horrible screech shattered the air.

"Told you so…" I said drawing my Stygian kukri from my pocket. It was disguised to look like a clickable black ink pen.

"Shut up," she snapped, yanking a pair of daggers from her boots clasps.

"Whatever, Snips… Hey what do you think it is…?"

I scarcely noticed we were back to back. It was automatic battle relax I guess, but I was sorta glad to know she was at my back. I scanned the barren trees, the dead brush, the clear sidewalks; nothing but gray.

"Probably… Hades… I don't know. It's still freezing cold, nothing repopulates in the cold… Where do you think the sound came from?"

I thought for a second, "Up…"

I glanced up and saw a large gray mass barreling towards us.

"Move!" I shouted, pushing Artemis away.

Before you could say "What the Hades!" a metallic, but gray, winged lizard landed where we had once been. It was large and gray. The wings glinted gray in the dulled sunlight, but the eyes were pure red orbs akin to those of a hellhound. The maw was a mess of twisted metal and razor sharp tongue. Its claws were oddly black, but they still looked deadly. Its torso was uneven, the metal scales jutted in multitude of ways.

"Oh Styx…really?!" I yelled.

"It's a Kaiser dragon!" Artemis shouted with surprising glee.

I dashed around it and made my way to her side. Her eyes were lit up with absolute joy. _What just happened?_

"What?" I asked her as the metallic dragon tried to sweep us with its tail.

"I haven't hunted these since I was with my mother!" she shouted slashing its wing and jumping back. The clang of metal was low and loud.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised. She kept dancing in and out of its reach, but I saw it take a swipe with its head. Instead of standing there like an awestruck dummy, I dashed in sliced the dragon's eye with my blade. It reared it head and let loose another horrible screech.

"How do we kill this thing?" I shouted as my kukri glanced harmlessly off its hide. In that space of a second I had flashback to the Nemean Lion. _I would really appreciate a bow now…_

"Kill it," Artemis spaced out, "Oh! Yes! Underbelly! Of course, it's the softest spot of all dragons!"

The Kaiser dragon tried to push off the ground and take flight, but I shot up and groped its ear holes (yes, it had ear holes… so do owls. Learn anatomy). If you ever face a Kaiser dragon, don't do that. Think of a mega refrigerator, and then imagine the cool blast of air mixed with rotted flesh. That was exactly what it felt/smelled like.

The dragon swung its head wildly and slammed me into a tree. I shut my eyes and nearly bit off my tongue in the process. "Stop moving scrap metal!" I hissed holing on for dear life.

"Percy!" It was Artemis' voice, "Hang on! I've got a clear strike of its belly!"

I was going to shout back something about "enjoying the view," but the metal lizard reared its head once more and I slid down its jagged neck. That earned me a large gash from my right hip to my left shoulder. I did my best to bite back a scream and just my luck; I slammed my face into the ice ground. _Why the Hades do I keep getting knocked out!_

This time, I willed myself to stay conscious. I put myself in a sitting position, looking the Kaiser dragon bleeding out onto the white snow. Then, I silently cured myself for not bringing any ambrosia or nectar.

"Percy?" Artemis called, inspecting the blood across my back, "_Di immortals!_"

"It's not as back as it looks…" I laughed, but when I did the skin over my back stretched and I could feel the warm blood flow down.

Artemis recoiled, but drew close again. She lifted my shirt and winced in pain.

"This is going to feel cold for a second…" she warned before slamming a chunk of snow into the wound. Well, tow things surprised me: 1. The cold snow constricted the blood vessels, so less blood poured from my wound the snow melted, my skin absorbed it and sped up the healing process.

"How did you know that's work?" I asked staggering up.

She got up smiling at her handiwork and shrugged, "I didn't."

I hug and tightly after pulling back on my bloodied shirt. She hugs back gingerly, but once she realizes it won't hurt me, she squeezes tighter.

"Thank you…" I mumbled into her ear.

"That's what I'm here for…" she responded.

We pull and away and go to inspect the dead metallic dragon.

The entire skeleton was left intact, but the scales, eyes, and internal stuff was gone.

"Cool…" I whistled.

"I know…" she replied, prying out a two teeth. I just shrugged, _My girl and her trophies…_

"You know…," she mused, "This was the first creature my mother let me kill on my own…"

"Really?" I asked, resting my head on her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her waist, "I'm up for story time… tell me about it…"

"Sure…but less grab some lunch…maybe coffee?"

"Yeah…totally."

"You're the New Yorker… lead the way!" she said fiddling with the teeth.

"Don't worry," she added, "Hephaestus will probably come and grab the scrap metal in a few moments."

I grabbed her hand and guided her to a cozy little coffee shop off 7th Avenue. She kept fiddling with the dragons teeth the whole way.

* * *

_"There is no way to be a perfect mother, but a million ways to be a good one" –Jill Churchill_

We finally found a spot to sit by the fireplace of the shop. A dozen or so people were huddled in there too. I saw a small group of 12 years olds smiling and drinking hot coco. It reminded me of those times when the year-rounders at Camp Half-Blood would come into the city for a visit to the solstice meetings. Sometimes, the Stolls would sneak out just to sneak me in with group. Clarisse and I would get into small spats. Katie would often complain about the lack of green. Lee Fletcher would always find some girl to hit on…just like his dad. Even Pollux could be seen dragging his dad away from bars.

"Where should I start?" Artemis asked, drawing me from my contemplation.

"Uh…how about, when you were first tacking the dragon?" I suggested, taking a sip from my _venti_. The type of drink, not the storm spirit.

"Oh that's easy," she began, "After taking down several large game together. She suggested I should learn to hunt on my own, if I was to fully inherit my once title of 'Maiden of the Hunt'."

I smirked at this and she rolled her eyes, but continued, "She told me of the Emperor dragon. A large metallic silver beast that could be found anywhere in the world, and was as deadly as a legion of Nemean lions. I, of course, knew she exaggerated...Old hunters and their tall tales… But she told me I was completely alone on this hunt, so any spoils would be directly mine."

She smiled proudly to herself, and I glanced quickly to the metal teeth.

"I disguised myself a priestess of Hestia (she consented) and inquired about large metal beast in the area as I traveled across the Old World. Most people hadn't even heard of a dragon!" She threw her hands up angrily and laughed at the sight.

"Anyway, when I reached the Black Forest in Germany, locals gave me a detailed legend of a "Kaiser Dragon." An "Emperor dragon". They said it lived in a mountain cave, killing anything that came near; man or beast. Including other dragons…"

She looked down at her right hand.

"I traveled to the dragon's lair and launched a volley of arrows inside… it stirred an immediately attacked. Foolishly, some local hunters, male of course, tried to "assist" my hunt. Stupid fools were lucky to get away with minor scratches and broken bones. One of its horns pierced my right hand and I couldn't fire my bow. I drew my hunting knife and tried to break through its hide. Like you, I slashed its eye and it rethought a more conservative approach. When I drew close… it sprung up and tried to escape. The creature revealed its soft unprotected belly to my and I flung the knife into its heart. The Kaiser dragon plummeted to the ground, dead."

I nodded and clapped her shoulder.

"I asked Hephaestus to forge the scales into light armor. And I gave it to my mother as thanks for believing in me…" Artemis finished.

Then end of her story sent a lump in my throat. I'd never done so much than tell my mom I loved her…much less give her something as special as a suit of dragon armor. _Don't be stupid_ I told myself, _There's no way you could've know Medusa's son would lure her into Mare Nostrum… I should've killed him right them and there on Argo II…_

"Hey, Perce," Artemis said shaking my shoulder, "You awake?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Mind if I join you?" a soft voice asked.

I turned to see a forty-some year old lady sitting by the fireplace. Her brown hair was slightly graying, her brown tweed was worn, but she had soft, warm brown eyes. I suddenly remembered the 9 year old girl sitting by the fire at Camp.

"Of course Lady Hestia," I did a nod/bow, "And if I may, you have a sense of style better than Zeus himself." Much to my surprise, no indignant thunder rolled overhead. _Huh…I guess he wasn't paying attention…_

"Hello Lady Hestia," Artemis said following suit, "What brings you around?"

"Just wanted to check on my favorite engaged couple…" she winked.

"How you know?" I frowned.

Artemis spoke,"Olympus is always full of eyes and gossip. I blame Aphrodite…"

Lady Hestia smiled knowingly, "Well that too… but Zeus and Poseidon have actually support this… their reasoning… I don't know, but at least everyone is finally getting along."

"Oh…" I said, "That's good…"

"It is…" Artemis echoed.

"Yes, it is…" Lady Hestia laughed, "Oh my! It's been a while since I've done that!"

That caused me and Artemis to go ballistic. A few other people in the shop gave us glances, but we pretended not to notice. In a few moments we settled down and Artemis went back to messing with the teeth.

"So Percy…" Lady Hestia cleared her throat, "I would like to ask you something."

"Please go ahead," I said.

"This may sound awkward and morbid, but ever since Sally's death. I've felt a bond form between us. Like that a-a mother and son." She said bluntly. My gut did a flip…I'd been think about that too. She looked at me, silently asking if she should go on.

I nodded.

"I see no sense in you being motherless, and as goddess of the Hearth; It'd be my duty, honor, and pleasure to adopt you…" she stated.

"W-W-Why?" I stuttered.

"You never take things easy, do you Percy?" Artemis muttered from beside me.

"Because," Lady Hestia said, "Because you are a kind hearted young man with no mother to confide in. You put faith in me when no one else had. You literally gave me Hope. That is the most precious gift a god or goddess could receive. Even at that, you still perceive me as important to the council, when all I do is tend to the fire and make meals… Percy Jackson, you've given me importance, when most other over look me. I swear on the River Styx, I probably would've faded in the Second Titan War if it hadn't been for you… I find that this is the only way I can truly express my gratitude."

I could only nod.

"Percy, you don't have to accept…" Lady Hestia said, with a tinge of regret in her voice.

"No…I just never though of it hat way. Of course! Yes, I'd love to be your son!" I got up and hugged her.

"Oh! Thank you!" she sounded like she was going to burst into tears, "Let me make it official. I, Lady Hestia, Olympian, Goddess of the Hearth, Vassal of Hope, do adopt and accept Perseus Jackson as my son."

I felt of a wave of warm rush through my body.

"Oh…what the Hades," Artemis muttered as I pulled her into our group hug.

After a few tears…mine included… Lady Hestia placed a hand one my hand and Artemis', and then muttered something in Ancient.

"My blessing," she said hugging us once more, "You will always be drawn to each other. There's a certain flame in your hearts that will carry on. Yours in hers and yours in his. You will always find a shelter and warmth while you are together and you'll be able to contact me through any fire. It is all I can do for now."

"Thanks…mom," I said, "You have no idea how much we appreciated it."

Artemis agreed, "Yes, now I can't complain that the bed's cold…"

My surrogate mother shot me a look; part of it questioning, part of it bemused.

"Well," Lady Hestia said, as she patted the satchel at her side, "I must be off. I've got some firewood to collect."

"Bye Mom," I said as she walked out the door.

"Finished!" Artemis suddenly yelled in my ear.

"With what?" I asked making sure I could still hear.

"I'm not as good as Hephaestus," said handing my one of the Kaiser Dragon teeth, "but I have my moments."

The one she gave me was inscribed with _PJ_ on one side and decorated with moon phases on the other. I glanced at hers; it had _AJ_ on the front and it had wave patterns on the back. It was crude, but it was also the greatest present every.

"You are the greatest fiancé," I said pulling her into a kiss, "Ever."

She shrugged, "I try."

"I'm serious."

"You're flattering me…" she said.

"Totally…" I said picking her up, "Thank you."

"You help," she smiled.

"True…" I relented kissing her again, "It's getting dark already…wanna head home?"

"Let's," she agreed, leading me out the door as I held he close.

* * *

**(A/N Hope you guys and gals enjoyed my fluff fest/ Apologies, it got quite late near the end of the chapter and i really wanted to put something out there for you guys to read. That was a combo of dreams, personal experience and lots of toning down. Opinions on Percy's new mother? Yeah or Nay? And I'm will update soon)**

******# PS. I'm still review Character submission. I really appreciate this guy! If you have anymore sen them y way, And please remember a character doesn't always need to be over powered; some of the best character have 's what makes them living and relatable#**

**{~}Remember to Comment and Review Below—It helps out more than you know{~} **

**Happy New Year**


	9. Chapter 9: My Family Part 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise.**

**(A/N I'm trying to go for a zero spelling grammar errors in this chapter. If you find any, call them out in the reviews. It'd help if you use copy and paste.)**

* * *

My Weird Family Part 1

We sat on our brown leather couch glaring warily at the messy coffee table. It was littered with various sheets, list, charts, and scraps of paper. In other words, all the stuff needed to plan a wedding. In the middle—causing us so much stress—was a small calendar marked May 27th. Artemis had been planning since March 5th…. It was already April 15th. The massive amount of time used had gotten us nowhere, and sure enough, stress was setting in.

"Damn," I groaned, "I'm almost willing to let Aphrodite plan the wedding."

"I'm not!" Artemis snapped, "Come on, we have _this _to finish!"

"Artemis…"

"No, Percy!" she shrieked, "Our guest list is incomplete, the seating chart is nonexistent, and we don't even have invitations made!"

The whole time, she was angrily staring at the calendar.

"Bambi," I cooed gripping her shoulders lightly, "Hey, calm—"

"I-I can't," she cried, running her hands through her auburn curls. I heard it…something in her voice cracked. That stupid façade she wore.

I hate it when she does that; she hides her pain, grief, and tears behind a wall of hair and a snippy attitude. It burns me up inside and I just can't stand it. It's selfish and prideful.

_Stop it…please._

She's still sitting there; fuming in frustration. _What do I do? What do I do?_ _What do I—_

I threw my arms around her and mumbled into her ear, "I'm sorry."

She croaked, "Percy…"

"Shush… I'm sorry."

"Stop!" she said hitting my stomach.

"I'm not letting go…"

I swear I could hear her thoughts, or at least feel them. It was like a whirlwind of anger, distress, hate, love, loyalty and other things just churning and burning around. A few times, she tried to wriggle out, but I held on pressing my head to her neck.

After a little while she calmed down.

"Jackson, you're an idiot," she sniffled, there was a certain aspect coming back; like the puzzle finally fitting back together.

"No," I laughed softly, "I'm just more stubborn than you,"

"Shut up," she laughed.

Then, I let go and kissed her softly on her temple. She rubbed her eyes, wiped her eyes, and did her best to straighten out her hair. To me, it was all unnecessary. She looked at me with those big moony eyes.

"I'm sorry," she gulped, "Don't you—do you think we're rushing _this_?" She was gesturing to the mess of the coffee table.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Good," she sighed throwing herself into the couch, "I don't know either."

I laid my head into her lap and jabbed her stomach playfully. She clapped the back of her hand to my cheek and smiled.

"Gods," I smirked, "What's wrong with us?"

"Way to much," Artemis replied.

"Pfft… I blame the Fates…"

She giggled for awhile but stopped abruptly, "You know I didn't and don't blame you, right?"

"I know," I half shrugged.

"Why did you apologize then?" she asked as she raked her finger through my hair.

I didn't have to think about it much. I never have to.

"You were upset. I _hate _it when you're upset and when you put all the blame on yourself. It's no fair to you. This isn't you're burden to carry—it's _ours_."

She leaned down and kissed me, "I don't deserve you…"

"Bambi…you gave up everything for me… I don't—"

"Come on Kelp Head; don't get all soft and gushy on me now."

"My bad," I smirked.

Suddenly, a loud growling/grumbling shook the couch and sent me sprawling onto the floor in laughter.

"What?" Artemis cried indignantly.

"Are you hungry?" I gasped between laughs.

"Shut up," she grumbled, "…yes…"

I pulled out my phone and check the time. It read 3:26 am

_How long have we been up? Why have we been up so long?_

"Hold up," I said, hopping to my feet.

I wandered into the kitchen, lazily opened the fridge and grabbed the apple juice. Closing the door, I swung around and plucked a granola bar from the counter. When I got back to Artemis, she was sitting up and scrutinizing a sheet of paper.

"Whatcha' got?" I asked handing her the granola bar. She munched halfheartedly, still looking over the paper.

"It's the guest list," she frowned.

"You know… we really should take a break. Please?" I asked.

"Sure… I just want to get something done and over with."

She fiddled with a few names and slots, but eventually slowed down and paused to evaluate the rest.

"Fine; anybody you worried about adding or not adding?"

"Hunters?"

"Of course," I said.

"Who else," she mused.

"Katie?" I asked.

"Gardner?" Artemis answered, "I like her; she's good with little ones."

"Stolls?"

"The ones who put Phoebe in the infirmary, set fire to the Hunter's tents, and spiked the wolves' food with sleeping pills?"

"Yeah, those ones," I grinned, "I'll put them on their best behavior."

"I hope so," she said shaking her head.

"What about the Jason?" I asked.

"The _Romani? _Yes, he's okay," she answered.

"Have you picked your bridesmaids?"

"Of course: Thalia, Phoebe, Elizabeth, Fiona, Alexandria, and Gabriella." _All Hunters…_ she didn't add.

"Anything else?" I yawned.

"Can Thalia be my Maid of Honor?"

"Sure, as long as Nico can be my Best Man."

"You've got groomsmen picked?"

"Yep: Nico, Grover, Jason, Desy, Alex, and Leo."

"I don't like Leo…" she frowned.

"Come on, the guy wouldn't hurt a fly," I protested.

"Percy, he's… coquettish. I don't want to see him get hurt by the Hunters. There still volatile around males."

"They like me," I shrugged.

"Because you're different," she rolled her sleepy eyes, "And because Thalia would put a boot in them if they said otherwise."

"I'll make sure he keeps him mouth shut then."

I took a sip of apple juice and handed her the plastic container. She took a gulp and set it down, along with the completed guest list.

I took a bite of the granola bar still in her hand.

She gave a look that said "_What do you think you're doing?"_

I rolled my eyes and smiled, putting the apple juice away.

"Come on," I said, turning out the lights, "Let's go to bed now."

"Percy," she fell back into the couch, "I'm too comfortable."

"I'm not going to carry you to bed again," I said firmly.

"Then don't" she smiled though the darkness.

I slid into the couch, and snuggled in beside her. She had the inside; back to the back of the couch, and I had the outside. He head was level with mine and her messing hair was everywhere. I put my arm under her head for support and put my other around her shoulder. In about 7 minutes, I felt her breathing slow and let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

At some godless hour —between 9 am and 10 am— I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door repeatedly.

Artemis is stirred before me, "Mmmphhh… who is that?"

"I don't know," I grumbled, rolling off the couch, "But someone's going to die."

I trudging over to the door, I flung it open to see a familiar 16 ear old girl with a cocky grin. She was wearing a silver jacket that looked at odds with her spike black hair and dark eyeliner.

"So," she grinned, "Miss me?"

The little brat always could make an entrance; just like her dad.

"Thalia!" I yelled swinging her into a surprising hug.

"Percy!" she yelped as I put her down.

"So kiddo," I pulled her in, "Visiting or staying awhile?"

"Hello Thalia," Artemis yawned as she got up stretching.

"Artemis!" Thalia hugged her, "Oh…sleeping on the couch? What has Percy done to get you to do that?" She had the most peculiar smile; it was easily unsettling.

"Thals," I said indignantly, "You've got a dirty mind for a 16 year old."

"Really Kelp Head?" she shot back, "Chronologically, I'm older than you by a few years."

"Big words for a small brain," I said.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged.

"Yeah."  
"Enough…" Artemis sighed, "It's too early in the morning to do this."

"Man," Thalia smirked, "You guys are old."

"Thalia Grace…" Artemis warned.

"You're in for in it," I laughed quietly.

"Perseus Jackson."

* * *

Suddenly, the kitchen seemed like a good idea. I grabbed a banana and hide behind the fridge. As my luck would have it, the girls decided it was a good time to chew me out. They sat at the table taking jabs at my habits.

"How can you stand living with him?" Thalia asked.

"It's a miracle," Artemis laughed.

"Does he still leaving dishes in the sink?"

"Everyday! He's can't separate his laundry—."

"Or put the toilet seat down?"

"Yes!" They exploded with laughter.

"I'm right here you know," I sighed.

Artemis shot me a glare, "Yes, now go annoy someone else." Thalia found it appropriate to stick out her tongue.

I threw my head back in exasperation, "Fine, I'm going for a run. I guess I be back in 20 minutes."

"Don't trip," Thalia smirked.

"Okay," Artemis said tuning on the coffee maker.

I changed into some running clothes in about 40 seconds and was halfway out the door when Artemis stopped me.

"You forgot you're phone," she frowned.

"Sorry," I kissed her, "I'll be back soon."

"Try not to die?" she pleaded, punching me in the arm softly.

"Promise," I rolled m eyes kissing her again.

"Ewww," Thalia shouted from the table.

I picked flung a wadded up sweater at her and closed the door. Pressing my ear to the door, I could hear Artemis laugh and Thalia growling.

* * *

I shot down the stairs; no elevator, that's just cruel. I accidentally crashed into someone on my way down and we went tumbling down a few flights of stairs. After a few curses in Greek and an apology. I saw whom I crashed into…

"Leo!" I pulled him into a bro-hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Pittsburg with your dad!"

"Wow Aqua man," he laughed, "It's been awhile. I know we talk last solstice, but gods…"

"Where're you off to?" I asked.

"I've been contracted to remodel the cafeteria for this place."

"No way!," I whistled, "So have you heard?"

He shot me a look, "Heard what?"

"Really?" I asked.

His confused face broke into a grin, "Dude! I know! Congrats, you're kinda the talk of the town. When's the wedding?"

"I uh…"

"Yeah… I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, one of my tías made wedding plans and cancelled them 3 times in one week."

"Oh…sounds rough."

"Tell me about it. I almost had an uncle so many times."

"So, how long are you staying to complete this project?"

He shrugged, "About a month, just to scout for potential clients…and ladies…" He nudged my arm.

"Some things don't change," I shook my head, "Alright, you can drop by my apartment later, say 1 pm; I was going to call the gang over. I've got other news."

"Sure," he shrugged, "You're going running?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing; I never thought you to be the health conscious type."

"I'm not; there are two dangerous girls in my apartment. And strangely, both are my cousins…"

"Is that a punch line to some bad joke?"

"Funny, my apartment is 25A" I said going down the stairs.

"See ya Perce," he laughed.

_Since when do we have a cafeteria?_

I slipped out the door and took off towards Central.

* * *

If I'm not near any beach, any forest-like area is my next best meditative spot. I guess it comes with marrying a Hunter. Yeah, I still think of her in that capacity, she'll always be my stubborn Hunter.

Any trace of winter was wiped clean, except for the occasional cool breeze. Everything felt…alive. I admit I often phase out when running; I usually have my ear buds jammed in m ear. For instance, I nearly got run over twice, I took two wrong turns, and ran into a hot dog cart. When I got to Central Park, I took off down the trail as the gravel crunch under my feet.

I know that you're thinking, Son of Poseidon, with a cell phone, and unarmed in the perfect ambush spot. Well, you're wrong; if anything Central Parked has beefed up its security. Dryads are constantly on patrol and you'll get the occasional eagle soaring around. Honestly, things have been looking better since…since the last war. _Damnit…not this again. Concentrate on your breathing, you're getting sloppy._

I put one foot in front of the other, ignoring my screaming lungs. My stamina was getting worse, pitiful even. I could bare stand sparring with Clarisse last week. I beat her, but she recovered for the next round quicker. I ran until I felt like I needed to throw up. I'm guessing I clocked out at 8 miles?

I glanced at my watch, almost 50 minutes. _So 50 divided by 8… like 6.15 minutes per mile? Yeah sounds right. I really should be breaking 5 minutes per… wait… 50 minutes… Artemis is going to kill me._

After hurtling through traffic, dashing past pedestrians, and cutting across a few alleyways, I found myself panting at the doorstep of our apartment building. I zipped up the stairs and knocked hesitantly on the door. The door swung open to a guy about 3 years younger than me, although in reality, he was older.

* * *

"Nico?" I asked breathlessly, "How did you—? I thought you—? Crap."

"Hey Percy," he laughed, "Looks like you got chased my the Furies."

"Stop—Joking—Fiancé—Will—Kill—Me!" I gasped plopping onto the couch.

"Relax, just me here. I shadow traveled to visit you, but instead I walked in on Artemis and Thalia talking."

"Why—Are—"

"House sitting," he shrugged, "I was volun-told-to."

"Thalia?"

"You guessed it," Nico frowned.

"Sorry man," I said.

"No worries, anything is better than being a petunia."

"Petunia?" I found my breath, "That's pretty lame. Did Artemis and Thals say where their going?"

"No, but I did overhear something."

I urged him to go on.

"Yeah, you're an idiot. And Thalia said it was weird that her cousin was now her brother-in-law. And that makes Zeus you're father in law as well as uncle. Then, Apollo is you're brother in law as well. And that makes Hera you're mother in law as well as your Aunt, and it's like you're marring your cousin."

"Honestly, I've come to terms to this weird stuff a long time ago."

"It still creeps me out," he shuddered, "so that makes you my cousin double bonded?"

"Okay, when you say it like that, it's creepy. Please stop," I said.

"Will do," Nico nodded, "Got anything good in the fridge?"

"Yeah. Just don't touch the chicken noodle soup."

"Why?" he maturely asked, snaking over to the kitchen.

"Because a certain ex-goddess will skin you alive."

"Fair enough," he shouted.

"Don't finish the apple juice," I yelled, "I'm going to shower. Don't break anything!"

"Okay!"

I shut the door and turned on the shower.

* * *

A few minutes later I threw open the door still in my towel. _Why does this keep happening to me?!_

Artemis, Thalia and Phoebe were standing outside the door about to go in the bedroom.

"Hey girls," I said sheepishly.

Phoebe averted her eyes and a scowled, Artemis just looked on amused, and Thalia punched me in the gut.

"Well," Artemis mused, "You're late."

"And I'm changing…" I concluded going into the bedroom and throwing on some clothes.

"So," I asked kissing Artemis on the cheek, "Where'd you go?"

"I got a dress," she shrugged.

"Really?" I shot her a puzzled look.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes.

I turned to Thalia, "Really?"

"Yep," she smirked, popping the "p".

I turned to Phoebe, "Really?"

"What milady finds in you obviously isn't smarts," she muttered.

Thalia delivered a swift shin kick and Phoebe relented, "Yes, Artemis got a dress."

"Well, that sounds nice."

"Trust me, it is," Artemis nodded.

"It's almost 12," I asked, "Should I start calling them over?"

"Sure," she said, "Go ahead, we'll order pizza or something. I've got to talk to Phoebe and Thalia."

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Nico's yell was a few octaves higher.

"What was that?" I asked Thalia.

"The Hunters are having… fun...with Nico," Phoebe said innocently.

"Oh gods!" I rushed down the hallway to save Nico from getting torn apart by feminist teenagers.

* * *

What I saw horrified me. He was trapped under a mound of silver jackets; hands groping futilely in the air. One of the younger Hunters was pulling his hair, another was sitting on his head, and Elizabeth was poking him with one of her arrows. Fiona, Alexandria, and Gaby were crushing his lungs.

"Girls," I said sternly, "Come on. You're not allowed to break him."

"But," Gaby protested, "He said black was cooler than silver."

"Yeah," Fiona piped up, "He also called us brats."

"We're not brats. We're Hunters. We're the best," Alexandria laughed bouncing on Nico's back.

"You can't win this," Artemis warned from the bedroom.

_She's too right._

"Okay," I sighed, "Elizabeth, you're the senior. Go ahead and mess with Nico but don't break him. Please?"

Her face lit up dangerously, "Yes. Thanks Percy! You're awesome!" She turned to the other Hunters, "Alright ladies, bound and gag him; to the roof!"

"Sorry buddy," I patted his shoulder, "You gotta take one for the team."

"Percy!" he snarled before Fiona slammed a piece of duct tape across his mouth.

The little group of silver ants carried Nico through the door in an instant. I fell against a table chair and heaved a sigh of relief. _Wow… if I ever have a daughter…_

* * *

"Hey," a voice said awkwardly.

"Hey Phoebe," I said looking up, "What's up?"

"I kinda got kicked out of the conversation…"

"It happens around those two," I assured her as she grabbed a seat across from me.

"Those girls are a handful," I said gestured to the mess they'd left behind.

"No," she smiled wryly, "just around boys."

"Too right," I laughed, "So, can you handle not strangling any of the _boys _at the wedding?"

"Sure," she huffed, "Just don't expect me to dance with any of them."

"I would never," I said, "Can you keep an eye on the Hunters? I've got to make some calls."

"Sure," she sighed, "He'll be maimed, but not killed. You have my word."

"Thanks?"

Phoebe stalked off into the hallway and I went over to the wall phone.

* * *

After a few moments, a voice came up in the line.

"Hello?"

"Yo Vega!"

"Perce! What's up _hermano?"_

"I've got some new at my place; can you grab Jason and Alex?"

"You got food?" he asked.

"Pizza."

"We'll be over soon."

* * *

I dialed again.

"Katie?"

"Percy?"

"Can you drag the gang over to my place?"

"Sure; Stolls included?"

"Yep."

Her sighed clicked over the phone, "Alright; about the wedding right?"

"Perceptible as always Miss Gardner."

"Okay, anyone else coming?"

"Jason, Alex, Leo, Desy…some Hunters…"

"Desy Vega?"

"Yeah."

"See you there, Percy."

"Bye Kate," I said as I hung up.

* * *

_One more call._

"Hello, this is Papa Johns'. May I take you're order?"

"Yeah, uh… 8—no—10—no…."

"Sir?"

"15 large pizzas; 7 pepperoni, 7 cheese, 1 anchovy, 4 liters of Coke, and 3 things of garlic bread."

"Whoa man! Feeding an army?"

"Yes," I sighed, "It feels that way."

"You're total is $152 and 38 cents."

"Okay, send it to 5216 Peach Street. Apartment 25A"

"Will do sir."

* * *

I blew out a breath and leaned on the counter awaiting the chaos I knew was going to arrive soon. I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose, and took deep breath. Out of nowhere, a large black bird slammed into the living room window.

Except, it wasn't a bird… it was Nico.

"What the Hades…" I swore under my breath.

"Percy!" he squealed, "I'm scared of heights."

I rushed over and cracked open the window. He was suspended over the fire escape; feet bounded by a rope, hauled over the roof.

"I don't..." I said.

"Get me down!" he yelled.

"Down!" a girl's voice shouted from the roof, "Elizabeth, get my hunting knife!"

The look on his face was priceless. "Oh Styx," he whimpered.

The doorbell bell rang, but as I turned to get it Artemis called out, "I got it!"

"No way!" Thalia yelled, "Kelp Head, you have to let me whack him with a stick. He's the perfect piñata."

_Oh gods… here we go._

* * *

**(A/N You know the drill. Review/Comment. I enjoyed the calamity and increased vocabulary in this chapter. It was refreshing. And yes, there is a part 2 later. Can I ask you guys to shoot for 10 reviews for this chapter? It's really helpful and encouraging to me as the writer.)**

**~ I had to edit the order of my story and the summary; it just didn't feel right. ~**

***If you found any spelling/grammar errors. Please tell me. I was trying to go for a perfect chapter.***


	10. Chapter 10: My Family Part 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise.**

**(A/N On a completely unrelated note, I would like to say this story broke 100 favorites! Thank you guys and gals for you're support. I never thought any of my stories would hit that milestone; much less my first fan fiction. Thank you for sticking through with this story.)**

**(There will be POV switches. Unless specified, the primary POV is Percy)**

**Warning: This chapter displays extreme acts of chivalry. All jerks to woman are recommended to skip this chapter.**

* * *

My Cool Family Part 2 

_For the love of the gods…what did I do to deserve this? _I glanced tiredly at the living room; about 4 liters of coke were spilled on the floor covered by a blue dolphin towel and about 12 empty pizza boxes were strewn about, pillows threw around, and the like.

Maybe it was my mistake to invite so man people over at once. I quickly went of the list: Katie Gardner, Travis and Connor Stoll, Thalia Grace, Phoebe, Elizabeth, Gaby, Desmond Vega, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Fiona, Alexandria, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Piper McLean, Monica & Malcolm Wright, Dakota, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Tyson, Will Solace, Nyssa, Mark, Amelia, Alex Doyle and of course Artemis and me. _Thirty plus people in a single apartment. What the Hades…_

Artemis, Katie, Hazel, Frank, Monica, Malcolm, Amelia, Mark, Alex, Phoebe, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Clarisse, Piper, Dakota, Tyson, Will, and Nyssa were chatting idly in the cleared kitchen/dinning room. It was the others running around and causing destruction.

* * *

"No! Get off, you demon spawn!" Nico shouted while Thalia had him in a headlock.

"Technically, you're the demon spawn," she fired back squeezing his neck tighter.

Leo ran around the couches throwing pillows at Elizabeth, laughing maniacally.

"I'll gut you, boy!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Come on Lizzie," Leo smirked, "You know you love me!" I swear I saw her cheeks tinge pink for a moment, but that was quickly replaced with her dagger being drawn.

"Don't call me Lizzie," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"No weapons in the house," I said forcefully. She glanced over and me apologetically, but Leo launched a volley of pillows towards her face.

"Valdez!" she shrieked chasing him into the hallway; part of me wanted to yell, the other part wanted to break into laughter.

Travis and Connor shot out of the bathroom, bombarding Fiona and Alexandria with guy's body spray. And I'm pretty sure they took some of mine. Coughing and sputtering, they swung wildly trying to hit the Stolls. Fortunately, (for the Hunters) the Dynamic Duo ran out of ammo and the Hunters returned the favor by tacking them to the ground. I rushed over to make sure that it didn't come to punches; as much as the Stolls can take a beating, Fiona and Alexandria are merciless.

"Come on," I said prying the girls off, "Stop it now. You're destroying the place."

"No, let me at them!" Fiona said indignantly, "I smell like a _man!" _That comment got a few snickers from the quieter group.

"I just need an hour to explain things, okay? Can you do that for me?" I said tersely, looking her in the eye.

"Alright," she slumped, grabbing Alexandria, "Sorry Percy."

"Sorry Percy," Alexandria echoed; eyes downcast.

"It's fine," I breathed, "I'll let you get them back later, okay?"

"Thank you," they said in unison hugging me.

"Stay by Phoebe," I said, "They're scared of her."

The little girls trudged off to stand behind Phoebe. She nodded and I turned my attention to the idiots that wasted my deodorant. They were still on the ground, shielding their head with their arms.

Travis spoke, "Hey—"

"Don't 'hey' me," I snapped, "You two, sit in the hallway for 20 minutes. If I so much as hear a sneeze, I will personally toss you both off the roof. Got it? You're older; pranks may be fun, but keep others' feeling in consideration."

Travis looked like he was about to make a smart-ass remark, but Connor piped up first, "Okay man." He dragged his idiot older brother into the hallway and a whisper "shouting" match could be heard.

I trudged over to Nico and Thalia. They were always like this whenever the other was around. Thalia would call him a name, and then you call her a worse name. There's a word for that…escalation. They try to outdo each other and it usually ends with one of them in the infirmary—Nico. No matter what, that kid is taking on a Hunter three years older than him (biologically speaking).

"Thalia!" I barked, "Let him go…"

"Geez Perce," she let go, "You're no fun…"

Three of us went back to the table; I ambled behind Artemis. The collection of demigods and Hunters was quite an extra ordinary feat. I'm not boasting, but I've ever seen a larger group than this sit semi-peacefully at a table. Seriously, that ADHD is tortuous.

* * *

"Okay," I sighed, "Are we atleast half organized?"

Artemis nodded and Malcolm spoke up, "We've already delegated most of the tasks. All we need is to split up and go to work. That easy."

"Really?" I asked.

There were ragged groans thrown around the table.

"What?"

"Percy," Desy rolled his eyes, "Are you seriously _that _dense?"

"I can't help it," I shrugged, "You guy's are just trying to find ways to ostracize me."

Everybody's eye widened a bit._ Yeah, that's right. Who's high and mighty now? _

"You know," Leo said coming out the hallway, "I didn't think you could string together such big words."

"Alright Elf Boy, get over here. We got job to do."

"Wait! Where's Elizabeth?" Hazel asked.

"Leo?" Frank pressed warily.

"Percy, please avenge me," Leo begged.

"What did you—"

"Leo," a voice seethed with anger, "I will _kill_ you. I will follow you to the Field of Punishment and twist me blade in you gut. Repeatedly. Then stick and arrow in your excuse for manhood and leave it there."

"Oooh," Tyson winced.

Elizabeth was on fire. Or _was_ on fire, if you catch my drift. Her once-silver Hunter's jacket was scorched and bits were singed entirely. Leo cowered a bit behind me, but I swear I could hear his smirk. The Hunter had a murderous glare that reminded me of a certain ex-Hunter's. _Hmm… I guess it's a learned thing._

"Phoebe?" she asked her superior, "Permission to kill _that _beast?"

Phoebe cracked a rare smile, "Sorry Liz. Artemis needs him for the wedding. Maybe after though."

Leo and I glanced at Artemis and she just shrugged indifferently.

"Wow Captain Awesome," I smirked, "Smooth move."

"Shut up," he scowled quietly.

"Back to the plan?" Monica suggested.

"Seriously? How did you guys formulate a plan already?" Grover asked.

"Yeah," Nico chimed in.

"It's not hard," Malcolm sighed.

"Come on," Mark laughed, "We just had to cross reference everyone's proficiencies, teamwork ability, and compatibility. From there, it was a cakewalk to pair up the teams and divide up the task and…"

"Hey," Amelia prodded him, "You're doing it again."

"Sorry," he blushed.

Needless to say, there was a combination of exasperated sighs and a few snickers.

"The list?" Artemis asked finally.

Malcolm placed it in the middle of the table. It was an oddly short list, but it covered the most difficult things.

* * *

_**Jackson Wedding To-Do List:**_

_Wedding Cake: Percy and Artemis_

_Invitations: Amelia, Katie, Desy, Monica, Clarisse, Chris, Dakota, Alex_

_Suits and Dresses: Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia (Tagged off with others so everyone gets an exact fit.)_

_Seating Chart: Malcolm, Mark,_

_Venue Confirmation: Grover, Juniper, Tyson_

_Decorations: Nyssa, Will, Alexandria, Phoebe, Stolls, Fiona, Gaby_

_Catering: Frank, Hazel, Elizabeth and Leo_

_Locations to be:_

"_Wilde Bakery" (Old Kings Street and 25__th__) – Old friend, made my wedding cake. Reliable and custom order._

"_Arthur's Catering" (off 5__th__ and Willow) – Just need confirmation on the order and date._

"_Olympus Cove" (Central Park) - Talk to Grover for exact detail. All other will meet there for decorations, invitation, and such._

* * *

"Grover?" I asked.

"Yeah," Artemis supplied, "It was supposed to be on the beach? Right?"

"Perce," Grover smiled, "Have I ever let you down?"

"Dude, I mean… The wedding was planned…"

"Okay Grover," Artemis interrupted, "We'll check it out after the cake. Then we'll decide. Fair enough?"

"You guys won't be disappointed," Juniper assured us.

"Two sons of Athena and a seating chart…" Will mused.

"Isn't that like two lions on one mountain?" Phoebe asked.

"More like two owls with one book," Amelia smirked.

"But they are two smart people," Tyson defended.

"Don't worry," Mark said, "We got it under control."

"Wait one moment," Leo interrupted, "I have to go with Elizabeth!"

Said Hunter scowled angrily at the list, but bit back a retort. Frank and Hazel were kinda off in their own little world and took little notice of Leo leaving them out.

"Leo!" Piper hissed.

"Supreme Loudmouth scared of a girl?" Jason teased.

At once, every female in the room had glares at him.

"I mean, you should to be scared by these pretty, smart, _forgiving_ girls?"

"You're lucky you're cute," Piper scowled.

"Nice save," Desy smirked.

"Totally believable," Alex added.

"So," I interrupted, probably saving his life, "Off we go?"

"I'm going to die!" Leo groaned melodramatically.

"Leo! Shut up!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

I pulled Malcolm to the side.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "I have no idea—"

"Malcolm?" Monica's eye's narrowed, "Did you?"

"Yes," he suppressed a laugh, "As a prank, he remolded my bookshelf to shoot books at me. This is payback."

"Remind me to never make enemies with any children of Athena?"

"I got your back," Artemis said.

Malcolm gulped audibly and Monica laughed along with me.

* * *

"Damn," I said as soon as we got out the door.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"I left my wallet and phone."

"Okay," she kissed my cheek, "We'll meet you downstairs?"

"It's just my phone and wallet," I rolled my eyes.

"Please, when you lose something. It takes atleast 10 minutes to find…"

"Alright, you're in charge," I said unlocking the door.

"Pfft… I'm _always _in charge," she laughed.

I opened the door and went straight for the bedroom. I check on the bed, under the bed, and in the bed. Nothing. I sprinted to the kitchen; it wasn't on the counter, it wasn't in the fridge, and it wasn't in the drawers. I took a deep breath and grabbed the house phone. After a few moments, I could hear the ringing coming from the bedroom. I dashed back over there and scrounged around.

It was coming from the dresser. I sighed and pulled it open. _I have a knack for losing things…don't I?_ I grabbed my phone, but when I lifted up my wallet. I found I hadn't been expecting.

It was a leather necklace with countless clay beads. The first one; green with a golden trident. Second one; yellow with a white tree. Third one; black with two white stars. Fourth one; blood red with a white maze carving. Fifth one; dark green-blue bead with a golden Empire State Building. Sixth one; purple with a gold column. Seventh; green and grey with black doors. My eyes blurred after that.

_Mom…Bianca & Zoe… Castor… Luke, Lee, and too many others…Reyna…Mom again… Annabeth…_

A cold shiver shot down my spine at the last name. I could feel those cold grey eyes piercing through me again. My mind raced over the events which earned the seventh bead. I felt a lump rise in my throat. _I abandoned her; didn't I?_

The irony was apparent. I left her to protect her, when in the end; it was me who caused the break-up. It had to be. I _was gone for too long. I could have IM'd her more…_

"Percy?" a soft voice called.

I spun around in my daze, "Huh? Oh, hey Bambi…"

"Percy? Are you okay?" Artemis asked.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with the others?" I asked back.

"They caught a van; I wanted to stay with you," she dismissed it.

"I'm…fine," I blinked.

She frowned, "You wince slightly when you lie."

"I'm that obvious?" I tried to smile.

"You're dodging my question," Artemis stated bluntly.

I bit my bottom lip and showed her my Camp necklace. She placed her hand over mine and gently closed my hand over the necklace.

"I…too many friends I've lost," I whimpered.

"It's not you're fault Percy," Artemis insisted.

I just shook my head and plopped into the bed.

"Nobody blames you," she stressed.

"My mother, Bianca, Zoe, Castor, Lee, Reyna and," I swallowed, "Annabeth."

"Not your fault!" she shrieked, "They've forgiven you. The moment you first remembered their names; they forgave you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

I ran my hand through my hair, like I always do when I'm upset. "I-I let them down."

"No," she said softly sitting on the couch beside me, "You didn't. Bianca was young, but she knew the risk of her own choice. Zoe knew the prophecy meant her, yet she chose to continue on. And _Sally_… Sally cared about you."

"DON'T YOU DARE USE HER NAME!" I snarled in guilty pain.

Then, I felt it. That electric jolt when you realize you've done something stupid; something worthy of ruining an entire relationship. It's called "Survivor's Guilt"; it eats at you as you remember your fallen comrade and loved ones. The more you try to distance yourself from the pain of the past. The more it comes back to haunt you and wear you down. Obviously, I was worn to my soul.

I stared at Artemis in utter horror. Her face was as blank as my mind. Utterly impassive; not a single emotion.

_**Crack!**_

Only a second later, did I feel the pain across my cheek. It burned and seeped into my skin. It felt like Zeus the his bolt at the side of my face an million times. My vision cleared enough to see Artemis brimming with tears. By instinct, past the pain, I grabbed her into a hug.

"Percy," she cried, "What did you promise?"

"I won't leave!" I whimpered, "I won't leave you! Please, don't leave me!"

"What did you just promise!" she punched my chest.

I wished she punched my head, I might've remembered quicker.

"I…I…I don't—"

"There's no _my _problems. It's _ours!_" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Shut up Squishy," she barked, "I'm sorry."

"Bambi—"

"You be quiet. You spend all your heart wishing to change the past. Wishing to save the ones you love. Just stop it… Do the right thing. Let them go."

"That's means I betrayed them. I let them fade in my memory."

"Percy," she shifted he head to look me in the eyes, "What you forget in that pint sized brain of yours, you'll always remember them in your heart… And you have a big heart…"

"I just—"

"Let it go," she insisted.

"How do I know I'm forgiven; truly forgiven?"

"Because I've already forgiven you… and that's all that matters to me."

Silence; warm, gentle, healing silence. I could hear her heart slow down; every pulse. There was a soft, fuzzy feeling clinging to my back.

_You've always been forgiven Percy. _That rang in my head; like telepathy, but something more...kind. It was invasive, rather it was, well like a sudden memory. One moment it just sprang onto me and I welcomed it.

"Percy?"

"Artemis?"

"We really have to get that cake…"

"I know…"

"Percy…"

"Hold on…"

"What are you…"

"Done…"

I let her go and watched as she gently felt the leather string around her neck. I sighed and took in every detail. The beads, her light auburn hair sitting around the necklace, her silver eyes lighting up, her, and the way her frown curled into a gentle smile.

"Come on," she said, "We have a wedding cake to order."

* * *

**Frank Zhang POV**

"Uhh…Hazel," I asked, "Do you think we should help him?"

Leo was getting berated by that Hunter girl. Elizabeth I believe, but atleast her was man enough to take the punishment.

"Frank, you're sweet," she smiled, "but Leo has to get some big boy pants on his own."

"You're a year younger than him," I noted.

"You're point? Do I not act as mature as my age allows?" she asked.

"Hazey," I rubbed her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Frank, nothing's wrong," she snapped.

"Levesque," I stopped her and turned her to face me, "What's up?"

"Honestly?"

"Always…" I hugged her.

"I miss Annabeth," she stated firmly.

"We all do," I told her," but it's not our call if those to forgive each other."

"I know," she stressed, "but it's like they've been purposely avoiding each other for the past few years."

"I think they have. I mean, Boston is great and all, but Annabeth wants to be close to home; with Percy here…makes it difficult."

"But why?" she asked, "Why can't they just forgive each other?"

I shrugged, "Time heals all wounds."

"No," Hazel frowned, "Time only leaves scars."

* * *

**Leo POV**

"Geez! Lizzie!" I shouted, "I said I was sorry! It happens when I'm scared."

"You are an insufferable boy!" she shrieked, "It would've happened if you stopped being an idiot! And don't call me Lizzie!"

_Please Frank, help a brother out!_

The four of us were walking to Arthur's catering. If it weren't for the girl telling me off, I would have found the situation funny. _A pyromaniac, a sumo wrestler, a feminist, and a gem magnet walk into a catering company. Hmm…maybe it could be used as a pickup line?_

"Okay, Elizabeth, "I rolled my eyes. I apologize for being a boy. Happy?"

"Lose the sarcasm," Elizabeth snapped.

"Make me," I retorted as I towered over here by a mere inch and a half.

She leaned in and was an inch away from my face. I saw her part her lips slightly into a small smile. Lizzie had a certain twinkle in her eye.

"W-what are you smiling at?" I stuttered.

"The knives about to take of something you are much attached to," she smirked evilly.

I gulped and looked down. _What the Hades! Holy Zeus! Son of Poseidon!_

"I'm sorry?" I squeaked.

"Say 'I'm an idiot boy, who is worth less than a rat and doesn't deserve a Hunter's kindness' " she growled.

I repeated it, "Now what?"

"Now," she said, "Shut up."

"Not on your life," I muttered.

I felt the blade draw across my pants and I yelped.

"Elizabeth!" Hazel shouted.

Frank on the other hand was laughing his butt off. _So much for brotherly love…_

I cringed and dare not look a down at the mess she might've made. But I never felt the blood rush down my legs; only the cool breeze of Manhattan filled my short.

"Hurry up Valdez," Lizzie said, "Next time, I'm going for your tongue."

I finally opened my eyes to notice the gapping hole where my zipper once was…my underwear was showing.

Unfortunately for Lizzie, I'm as cool as Khoine. "With what? You're tongue?"

She didn't respond right away, but her eyes widened and I took that as a win.

"Leo," Hazel warned, "You need to cool down."

"What? I am cool," I said defiantly.

"No Repair Boy," Frank laughed, "You need to _cool_ down!"

Then it hit me… _Oh Styx!_

* * *

**Jason POV**

"Wow," I gaped.

"Really?" Piper asked me, "I don't know. I feel so…out of it."

"You look wonderful," I assured her.

Nico spoke up, still closed while leaning against the back of his chair, "You're hem line is about 2 inches long, try going for a smaller waist size."

Piper and I turned to him in total shock.

"How can you tell?" she asked consciously. Piper wasn't normally self-conscious, but I think the thought of being a wedding scared her.

"When I spent some time with the dead," he huffed, "It turns out Da Vinci was also a dress maker in his younger years…"

Before we could ask what he meant, my sister came out looking pissed as all Hades.

"So Thalia," I smirked.

"Shut it," she warned, "Piper, do I look okay?"

Nico and I exchange glances before suppressing laughter. _If everybody getting self-conscious now?_

"You look pretty," Piper nodded.

"Egh… that's what I was afraid of…" Thalia groaned.

"You two," Piper snapped, "Not a word."

_Damn…she knows how to wield her charmspeak._

Thalia frowned, "I'm not one for the fluffy stuff."

"You look fine," Piper nodded, "No one would think less of you."

"Yeah," Nico muttered, "I still think our scary…"

He narrowly dodged a spark of electricity flying at him and again I tried not to bawl out in laughter.

"Come on sis," I said, "No need to kill the best man."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll wear the dress; for my best friends."

"Good," Piper clapped, "We're done early. We should head off to Central alright?"

"Pipes," I sighed, "We still need to change."

"Of course," she smiled, "but you look good in a suit." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh gods!" Nico groaned, "I need to throw up!"

This time, I sent a small gust to knock him off his chair.

"Boys," Thalia muttered pulling Piper back into the changing room.

"Come on zombie dude," I got up, "I'm sure the girls'll be annoyed if we don't hurry and I kinda wanna check out Olympus Cove too."

"Shocked, Soaked, Blown around, hung from the roof, set aflame," Nico grumbled, "I think everybody hates the Hades kid…"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Welcome to Wilde Bakery," the girl behind the counter greeted, "Are you here to set up an event order or just browse?"

She looked oddly familiar; pale blue eyes, dirty-blond hair, slightly elfish features. I had some inkling feeling like I've known her somewhere.

_No… I would know her if she was…right?_

I shook my head out of my daze and responded, "Yes, we're here to order a wedding cake"

"Custom or pre-set?" she asked politely.

"Custom," Artemis answered.

"Okay," the girl said coming around from behind the counter, "I'm Eve Wilde by the way. My mom runs the place, but she's a tad sick."

"Dad?" my ADHD asked.

"Percy!" Artemis scolded, "I'm sorry for him probing. I'm AJ, he's Percy."

"It's fine," Eve said, "My dad left when I was little, but he visits once in a while." It looked like it pained her to say that much. "Sorry," she said quickly. "Let's get back to your cake. We have a selection of templates. First off; tow many tiers?"

"Three," I answered still a bit concerned.

"Flavor?"

"Vanilla?" I asked Artemis and she nodded.

"Good," Eve said jotting things down on her notepad, "Round or Square?"

"Round."

"Colors?"

"Regular white base, but blue trim," Artemis answered.

"Okay, how about designs?"

"Wave designs around the 1st tier, moon phases around the 2nd, and can you put a blue dolphin, silver deer, a trident, a bow, a small flame, and a dragon on the third?"

"Of course I can," Eve nodded, "challenging, but I assure you I can do it. Oh, my bad, is there a location and date of this cake? We do delivery."

I hesitated for a moment, "Well—"

"We'll keep in contact. The location is kinda up for grabs," Artemis stepped in.

"Okay," Eve shrugged, "Let's just—"

Suddenly a bulky man came through the door. He reeked of alcohol and unwashed fat.

"Hey girl!" he shouted, "Where's that whore mother of yours!"

"Bill," Eve said calmly, "I have customers."

"Sir," I said icily, "I would respect it if you wouldn't talk to Miss Wilde like that."

"Shut you mouth skinny before I shut it for you."

I saw Artemis' jaw set and her mouth turn into that unsettling "smile". _Not again…_ I stepped protectively in front of her and Eve.

"Bill, leave or I call the cops," Eve warned.

"Your mother owes me rent!" he roared. It sounded more like him shouting through a layer of fat.

"We paid you last week," she fought.

"Well too bad, rent just went up," he sneered, "Tell your mom she need to start selling cakes or start spreading her legs."

"Enough!" I shouted closing in on him, "You NEVER talk about a woman like that. Do you understand me?!"

He faltered for a second but the alcohol in his breath urged him on, "What are you gonna do about it, Punk?"

"Percy," Eve warned, "Thank you, but this isn't your fight."

"Yeah," Artemis agreed, it through me off, but something else inside of me snapped. "He's not worth it."

"Like Hades he isn't!" I snarled.

"Percy calm down," Artemis urged.

"Listen to your bitch," the drunken Bill mocked. _That's it!_

I threw a punch at his ugly face. I had enough with bullies like that, much less pricks who reminded me of my first step dad. Blood started to pour from his nose and he crumpled to the ground.

"That's what you get," I said kicking him in the side. He started to crawl out the front door, the bell ringing as he did so.

"Percy," Artemis winced, "That was uncalled for…"

"Artemis," I sighed, "I've had enough with_ men_ like that. I know we have the same thought."

Then, I glanced nervously at Eve, realizing my slip. Eve blinked a couple times as if trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm sorry," I said, "He was just… We'll leave…"

"No," Eve said quickly, "I won't call the cops... Excuse me, 'AJ' and Percy. Would you happen to know a man named Malcolm? He's 20, smart, blonde, grey eyes?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"He's a demigod."

Artemis stepped in, "A demi-what? I don't understand."

"Please," Eve said, "Don't insult my intelligence…"

"That depends," I said abandoning tact, "Can you see through the Mist?"

"Yes, and I have this." She pulled a hair clip from her blonde hair. In a flash, it turned into a small throwing knife. "Gift from my dad."

"Who is your dad?" I asked.

"You came into my shop," Eve responded, "You two first."

"Poseidon," I nodded.

"Zeus," Artemis gave.

"Hermes," Eve huffed, "He left my mom with this creepy bastard and well… don't like either of them very well."

"You know," I said, "When I visit Olympus again, I'll tell him to check up on you."

"That's unnecessary," Eve shook her head, "You've done more than any stranger would."

"He's not just _any_ stranger," Artemis chimed in.

"Well thank you," Eve smiled, "Percy and Artemis walk into my bakery… I'm honored. Although; it was kind of obvious with designs and creative cursing."

"Nice tact," I said.

"Let's get back to your cake shall we?"

For the next forty minutes we chatted briefly about the cake, but mostly about our collective problems with the gods, drunk woman-beaters, and fending for ourselves. I found out Eve did serve in the last war and the latest battle for New York.

She was one of the runners; sending messages to and from command. She made it past a platoon of hellhounds and delivered supplies to Theta squad. Then she was injured by a stray arrow grazing her thigh. We told her she could come to the wedding, but she declined. Something about not ready to forgive her father.

I told her I understand; my first quest was to save my mom, not my dad's pride. We thanked her and went to meet Grover at Central Park for his "surprise".

* * *

**Leo POV**

"Hey man," I said as the four of us entered the building, "I'm here to place an order."

"Yeah, totally," the guy said, "I just need the date, package, and any additional details."

"Just that?"

"Yep," he smirked, "clean and easy."

"Good," I turned to Hazel, "Do you have the order?"

"Leo," Frank groaned, "We went all the way back to the apartment and you forgot the order?"

I nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry guys," Hazel shook her head, "I never had it."

"Boys…" Lizzie scowled producing a list from her pocket and a check.

"How did you get that?" I asked dumbly.

"While you were changing, I found it in your pants."

"Oohh," I smirked, "You like reaching into my pants?"

"Leo!" all three of them shouted.

The guy behind the counter did his best to suppress a grin.

"Here you go," Elizabeth said, "And the date is set for May 27th and uh…Central Park. Just talk to the guy in the Rasta cap; Grover."

"Alright," he nodded, "Thank you Miss."

"Smooth Valdez," Frank teased.

We all left and made our way to Central Park to meet up with the other. I was kinda in the lead, Lizzie was behind me to my left, and Frank and Hazel were behind us pecking each other on the cheek. Maybe I was a tad jealous. _At least I'm not getting yelled at…_

Without noticing, I bumped my shoulder into a guy coming in the other direction.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Whatever, brat," he responded.

"Excuse me," Frank interjected, "That was insincere. My friend apologized and you just insulted him. Please, I'd like you to apologize to him now."

"Ohh, I'm so scared, eh!" he mocked Frank's slight British Columbian accent.

"Come on man," I told the guy "I don't want this to get ugly."

"What like your face?" he snickered.

_Are all New Yorkers total jerks? Houston was way better…_

Frank and I drew up to face the guy, but we were both outclassed in height.

"Nooo Frank," Hazel pulled him away, "I won't forgive you if you do something stupid."

So to make matters more peculiar, Lizzie took his place.

"Well gorgeous," he smiled ,"You want a piece of me too?"

"I'm not in the mood to be dealing with _boys_ like you," she snapped.

He tried to grab her arm, but she slapped it off. The other two and I took a step closer.

"Oh feisty…"

"Don't you dare touch me," she snarled.

Then, the guy did something cowardly; he grabbed her hair. Hazel shrieked in surprise.

Lizzie cried out in pain and punched him in the gut. Obviously he was winded, but he pulled her hair tighter.

I instinctively formed set my hand aflame and grabbed his arm. He squealed in pain and dropped Lizzie. I let go of his arm and grab his shirt; letting the flames lick his face dangerously.

"W-Who are you?" he cringed.

"I'm the guy that loves fire; especially when jerks who grab girls' hair like you swallow it." I threw him down to the ground, "Run."

Needles to say, he tore down the sidewalk like a jackalope.

I went over to Lizzie, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"It wasn't your fight," I told her.

"It wasn't yours either."

"You didn't have to save me..." she frowned. _She just admitted I saved her?_

"It's nothing," I smiled, "Come on, we got to go."

"Fine," she got up and brushed the dust off her jacket.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Lizzie insisted.

We walked in relative silence for a few moments before Lizzie decided to speak up.

"Why did you help me?" she asked, "I thought you hated me."

"What?" I answered, "I don't hate you and for the record, when I not being totally awesome. I help my friends."

"Fair enough," Lizzie nodded, mousy brown hair bobbing cutely. "Fair enough Leo."

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Oh my gods," I whispered in awe, "Grover this is…"

"Amazing," Artemis finished.

In short: breathtaking.

The place Grover had showed up reminded me of Carlsbad Caverns. The roof was high and completely solid rock. Hanging from the top, instead of stalactites, were dozens of green blue string lights. There were small vents the existed through the walls and up into the fresh air. There were seats cut out from the wall and some walls were etched into to create stellar looking depictions of Olympus, Camps Half-Blood & Jupiter, Athens University, and even my apartment building. The detail was intricate; each line was flawless and clean. I could see every detail, from the steps of the Palace to the intimidating owl in the quad of AU.

The roof itself was dotted with assorted gems and metals that caught the light perfectly and shined colors onto the walls. Several vines hung from the ceiling and small trees dominated some areas of the sides. The floor was smooth marble of course and seemed rather muted in comparison to the soft glows around.

The front is remarkable as well. On the left was a running waterfall and small pond; a couple fish jumped up to say hello. On the right was a small fire; although it wasn't quite bright, it radiated warmth.

"G-Man," I breathed, "This is beyond cool… How did you do this?"

"Me?" he laughed, "Ah, I just did some lifting here and there. Briares, Tyson, some Cyclopes and a few more nature spirits decided to help out."

"Dude…you designed all this?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Who then?"

"I did," A voice broke across the cavern.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like the chapter?**

**Good? Bad? Critics? All New Yorkers aren't bad; just the pricks I met. So… **

**Also, I'm kinda abandoning my whole "OC Characters" I apologize if you submitted one already, it's just that there's no way I can fit them into my new story line. I will say I did use ****Wilbo11'****s OC just as a side story. **

**Leo is my home dog because he's from the great state of Texas.**

**I found it difficult to keep the POV's in character so I might not do that again. **

**~Important: Do you guys want long chapters or short chapters?~**

**If you have any questions or need me to beta something—shoot me a PM and we'll get to brass tacks. **

**That's all goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 11: Forgiveness and Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson Franchise.**

**(A/N This is short, but them again… as a union author; I have rights too. Also forgiveness is complicated and…it's never clean. That's your warning.)**

_**Dedicated to my **__**Best Friend**__** who forgives all my crap.**_

* * *

_Chapter. 11 Forgiveness and Moonlight  
_

The years between made her look different. Lovely still, as much as an old best friend can be, but still… different. Her eyes still had that cloud gray color, yet they were softer; like they'd seen enough turmoil for a few lifetimes. Her toned skin was darker from long days in the sun. Her honey blonde hair no longer curled, but hung straight and still at her shoulders. Instead of the scowl I last saw was a weak smile. Juniper, who was beside her, pushed her forward a little. She looked as nervous as I felt.

"Annabeth?" I asked not ready for the emotions that followed.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she waved sheepishly, "I-I…um… do you like it?"

I blinked rapidly for a few moments. It'd been what… about 3 years? I couldn't take in enough details. My old friend? My enemy? I wanted to shake her to see if this was real. I didn't know what to do. It's like looking into the past. You can see your mistakes and successes so clearly that it hurts. And that hurt plunges you deep into a tempest of emotion. Finally, my brain settled on anger. She abandoned me first, I wasn't going to let that go.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I…," she chewed the inside of her cheek, "I…"

"Percy…" Artemis gently touched my arm, "You two need to talk it out."

"What?" I asked. It was just—confusing. "I didn't do anything wrong."

She gave me that look, "I'm not saying _you _did, but it's not right to hold things in for so long."

"Grover," I turned, "Did you—"

"Perce," he interrupted, "You two are my best friends. I'm _sick and tired_ of going between you two. It's been too long of a time for that."

He said it was so much force and hurt. He voice trembled slightly at that too. I felt even more hurt that he didn't tell me this earlier, or maybe I felt guilty I never noticed how much it bothered him.

"G-man, why didn't you say something before?" I asked.

"It's never that easy," Annabeth chimed in.

I felt trapped.

"Can we just…," I let out a deep breath, "Okay…"

Artemis gave me a hug and whispered, "You asked for forgiveness; prove you can handle it."

I nuzzled my nose into her neck, "Promise."

She, Grover, and Juniper went into the connecting hallway; leaving Annabeth and I alone.

"Grab a seat," I said, "We've got to talk."

"Percy—I."

"Sit," I said calmly.

She slumped onto a bench and gestured for me to sit as well. I grabbed the seat across from her and pinched the bridge of my nose; not out of irritation, but of anticipation. _How do you talk to someone you haven't seen in years? How do you say I'm sorry? Should I even apologize… yeah… I should… _

Glancing up at Annabeth's eyes, I noticed the same sense of anxiety flit through. The thought that maybe she feels remorse lifted my spirits a tad. The moment before I open my mouth, she squeaks out an apology.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. For a moment I thought she as going to say more, but instead she cast her eyes to the ground.

I nodded and took a breath, "What happened to us?"

She shook her head, "Tartarus…"

"I didn't abandon you," I insisted. The worst situations were supposed to test your best, not destroy you completely.

"I know," she cried suddenly, "I know now! I freaking know! But do you have any idea what they did to me while you were gone!? Do you?!" She slammed her fist against a table. Those memories turned nightmares… they take their toll. I didn't get over mine until a year ago. It seemed like Annabeth still hadn't beaten hers.

"Do you know what I had to go through to get back to you?!" I shot back. It wasn't fair; she wasn't the only one that suffered. "I drowned, _twice_. I was thrown in lava! I was suffocated beneath a few tons of monsters, for you! I came back!"

Her face was screwed tight, "I know! I know now! Back then, I was alone! You should have said something!"

"Me!" I felt the blood rush to my face, "You left me! Admit you! You were just looking for an excuse! I tried everything to get you back! I dropped to my knees and begged! You couldn't get over the fact I needed to leave you before that! I had to train! I had to be strong—for _both_ of us!" My words rang clear through the cavern and echoed around for what seemed like hours.

"Look where that training got you!" she spat, "We were still trapped, no help, no hope; all because of you and your stupid ego!"

"My _ego_! Really? I wanted to keep us safe! You clung to me when we passed the Doors! Then, a moment later, you latched on to the nearest guy who gave you a wink!"

"You left me before! Not once, not twice. THREE DAMN TIMES JACKSON!" Her gray eyes clouded with raw fury.

"Name them!" I challenged. I hated that about her, she's always right, always jumping to conclusion when the puzzle is half finished.

"The labyrinth, training, and Tartarus!" she retorted. Each memory hit me like a punch in the gut. I was justified, but apparently it didn't seem that way to Annabeth.

"The labyrinth, you're bringing that up! I didn't mean to do that on purpose!"

"You don't always have to be the hero!" she snapped, "You could have run away with me! We were supposed to scout the damn mountain; not wake up Typhon!"

"No, don't you dare bring that load of bullshit up! I lost control of my powers! I was surrounded! I had to do _something_ to live!"

"And you ended up on Calypso's Island! For three weeks!"

"That wasn't my choice!" I shot angrily. In truth, I could have left earlier, although… look, I was facing a huge moral dilemma; can we just leave it as that?

"You should've stayed there!" she fired back.

"The River Styx!" This was my endgame; I was going in for the kill, "At the River mother-_fucking_ Styx! You—Were—My—Anchor! You were the reason I wanted to live! You _were_ the reason I went on a wild goose chase through demon infested Tartarus! Are you so full of arrogant pride you never realized that!? Are You!?"

She just looked at me with angry tears in her eyes and probably biting back a retort. Both her hands were balled into fists, but her left hand was rapping the bench forcefully.

"Annabeth Chase," I growled, annunciating every word, "Are you that stupid?"

"You betrayed me first," she choked out before the tears flowed.

"When?" I fought to keep my voice under control. I won; simple as that, now she was just going to go for a "Hail Mary." Hopping to throw everything to the wall and see what sticks.

"The night of Zoe's shroud burning," she winced, "You left me for _her_. You found comfort in _that _girl. I saw everything. I saw you wrap your arms around her and told _her_ how much you cared about her. You never did that for me…_ever._" Years of pain and hurt burst from those words and she looked on the verge of ripping out her hair.

That caught me by the short hairs, not because she knew, but I never thought it would affect anyone else, much less my best friend. Yes, in that moment, she stopped being my estranged friend and resumed the spot of "Best".

"I didn't know you—" the words clumped in my throat.

"Save it," he shook away her tears and tried to leave, "I quit. I'm done…"

"No," I sprung up too and grabbed her arm softly, "You're not. I'm not losing anymore people I care about."

"You're melodramatic," she wiped a few tears from her eyes, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry," I hugged her. "I never meant to hurt my best friend. I just… I'm sorry things didn't work out."

I felt her take a few quiet sobs and she let go. She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face and nodded gratefully. Her gray eyes unclouded and had its usual steely sheen. She stroked her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I feel better, do you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I missed you and your bossy tendencies."

We sat again and laughed quietly for a moment. Afterwards I hung my head for a second; just trying to comprehend fully, what had taken place.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "I didn't mean that Artemis was… You two go well together. I'm happy for you."

I smiled,"Thanks old friend." I nudged her shoulder playfully, "That means a lot coming from you."

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered, "Just don't screw this up. She's one-of-a-kind."

"Puh-lease," I leaned back, "You don't have to tell me twice."

I check my phone, 9:16 p.m. _Gods…that took longer than expected…_

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Impatient much?" she quipped, but checked her own watch, "Oh…"

"See?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and we left the cavern. Grover and Juniper were sitting on the floor in the hallway snoozing peacefully. It was cute… in the awkward sort of way. His furry goat legs were splayed out and he was slumped against her shoulder. Juniper on the other hand, was in a more dignified position; leaning against the corner with an arm wrapped around m satyr buddy.

"Hey love birds," I coaxed them awake, "Time to go." After a few grumbles and eye rubs, Grover and Juniper were alert enough to tell me Artemis was in the Park waiting.

* * *

I found Artemis up a tree and scribbling out something on a notebook.

I'll relent, Central Park is huge, but thanks to my mom's blessing, finding Artemis was relatively easy. I mean, if she wanted to, she could still disappear off the face of the Earth just to clear her head. It happened once before, about what, I'll never remember.

That aside, she had an odd attraction with trees. If there a tree in a five mile radius, she'll find it, climb it, and somehow drag me up with her. That day, she was sitting on a low branch overlooking the giant fountain my dad and Iris installed if any demigods needed to contact Olympus. The tree itself was young oak or maybe mesquite… the thinner branches were cut away for aesthetic purposes, but the larger ones remained and were prefect for climbing. The fountain, on the other hand, was lit up by its nightlights. It shot jets of water every few seconds that caught the light just right and reflected a splash of red-orange.

"Hey," I grunted, pulling myself onto another branch, "Sorry for the wait… things got… loud."

She just shrugged and crossed something else out before answering. "It's fine…" Then she frowned at the paper.

I ma not be the smartest guy in the world, but I do know how to read my fiancé. When she's anger; grin, caustic smirk. When she's sad; stoic expression, but her eyes soften too much. When she's surprised; her cheeks blush like poinsettias and her voice gets higher-pitched. When she's surprised, and I mean truly surprised; she's near speechless and her eyes light up.

But when she's scowling at a notebook in the lamplight, I completely disregard all of that and smile at her. I'm just weird that way. Things never get old or boring around her. She never loses her looks. For instance, her light auburn curls fell onto her shoulder and were covered in leaves. I climbed up to a nearby branch. Her silver eyes scrutinized the page she was on and…

"Percy," she frowned, "Stop staring…it's making me self-conscious."

"Don't be," I brushed some of the leaves from her hair gently. "Whatcha' doing?"

She took a deep breath and leaned her head against the tree. "My vows… I can't get it to sound right…"

"You'll think you something," I assured her.

"You better work on your too." She asked, "So how did it go?"

"Uh…a lot of yelling, but…all is forgiven." I nodded.

"That's good," Artemis agreed, "I'm glad you two made up. I've always kinda like her."

"Weren't you also jealous of her?" I smirked.

"Hey, watch it," she warned playfully, "Past is the past; we all have to let it go." Then she scowled at her notebook again, "Right now, I want to let this notebook go in the fountain and be done with it."

"Well," I shifted over to sit beside her on the same branch, "It doesn't matter to me. I know you love me already." She glanced sideways at me, to which I answered with a kiss on her check.

"I get it, you big softie," she giggled. She shrugged, "I find it difficult to spill my heart…"

A certain memory resurfaced and I nodded; I draped an arm around her shoulder and leaned my head on the other.

"Yeah, no kidding," I joked, "How many times have you tried to kill me for asking you to do just that?"

"Rough estimate: about 50 different occasions. However, I've threatened your life at least 120 times."

"I've gotten you mad that often?" I asked warily as well as wearily.

"Sorta," she smiled, "Most of the time, I wanted to kill you for almost dying."

"The irony of that?"

"Hush," she said, "You're lucky…that's just it."

"I know," I nuzzled her cheek.

"Percy!" she laughed, "Stop! You're like an over-protective horse…"

I cocked my head, "Really?"

She guffawed suddenly, "You look like a helpless puppy now…"

"Are you calling me an animal?" I tried to pull the old "puppy dog" eyes trick.

"Fine," she closed her notebook, "You're not an animal, but I think you'd make an adorable jackalope..."

At first I laughed, but she looked completely serious. I blinked a couple times, "Please tell me you're joking."

She kissed me dumbstruck and hopped soundlessly to the ground, "Come on. We still got stuff to do tomorrow!"

"Artemis… you were joking right? Right?"

* * *

**(A/N Finally! I'm done with Mid-Terms! As per usual, without studying, I've pulled out B's and A's without a sweat! Yes…I'm gloating.)**

**(Anyone else finished with Mid-Terms?)**

**Okay, seriousness time now. Should I put the wedding in the next chapter?)**

** Goal for Reviews? 94? Sound good? **

**Have you guys and gals noticed any ****hints**** or ****motifs**** in my story? If so, post a review about it. And maybe I spill some spoilers…**


	12. Chapter 12: Promises and New Horizons

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise.**

**(Guys and Gals, this is my swan song for this story. I don't want to drag this story out. So with that…A finale, of sorts.)**

* * *

Promises, Promenades, and New Horizons

"Percy?" Nico called shaking me out of my daze, "Percy you in here?"

"Yeah," I said hoarsely from the dressing room, "I'm here."

Nico came into the dressing room and plopped down beside me. I was sitting on a cushion hold two ties in my hand and staring intently into the mirror. It'd be a while, but I started to take note of myself. I was a nervous wreck. The day of the wedding had come and I felt vulnerable. Mind you, I loved Artemis with my life, but it's that natural anxiety that never fades. It's like…trying something new. You're always scared at first… scared you'll made the wrong decision and everything comes crumbling down. My eyes stared back at me filled with nervous tension. My foot tapped impatiently against the marble floor. The sound of my heartbeat thumped in my ears. I wasn't even at the altar yet and I was getting cold feet.

"Hey man," he clapped my back, "It's going to okay. In reality, this ceremony just makes it officially."

"Yeah," I swallowed, "I know. It's just…"

"Scary?" he offered. His maniac brown eye glinted.

"Exactly," I sighed. "It's it like this for everyone?"

He assured me, "You'll be fine."

"It's just so damn nerve wrecking." I ran my hands threw my hair, which was now tamed to some extent.

"Dude, don't sweat it. Trust me. It'll never be as bad as Malcolm and Monica's wedding."

I smirked at the memory, "Gods, do you remember when Leo set fire to her dress?"

Nico chuckled, "Did you forget when you threw 4 gallons of ice water to put her out?"

"At least I didn't catch the bouquet," I smirked. Amongst all the scraping to catch the bouquet, he was in the wrong place at the worst possible time.

His face turned a shade of crimson, "You swore never to speak of that again."

"I never swore on the River Styx."

Nico just scowled and shook his head, "That's low, Jackson."

"Come on man," I grinned, "Just trying to loosen up my nerves."

"Alright," he huffed "I'll leave you to that. I'll make sure the guys don't get into trouble."

"Much appreciated," I nodded and watched him leave.

I tossed one of the ties to the closet and threw the other around my collar. My hands shook as I crossed, lifted, and pulled the tie into its proper shape. I wrapped my collar over the tie and adjusted it to line up correctly. I finally got up and put on the jacket; simple, black jacket over a plain white cuffed button up. Slowly, and meticulously I buttoned up the lower half and check m sleeve cuffs.

"You look handsome," a warm voice complimented.

"Hi mom," I turned around and was enveloped with a warm hug. Hestia–Mom, smelled like warm cinnamon cookies.

"Percy," she held me by the shoulder and smiled, "I'm so happy for you."

I could see the tears of joy welling in her eyes as she held me at shoulder length. "Thanks mom," I smiled for her sake.

"How are you?"

"My heart's pounding, my palms are sweaty, and my throat is totally dry."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, it means you want this wedding very much."

"Are you sure?" The question immediately lost all reason when I saw that twinkle of knowledge in her glowing eyes. Athena may be wise, but my mom has that sort of motherly experience.

"I proud of you," she said releasing me and adjusting my tie.

"Mom," I kept my nervousness down, "I love you."

She smirked, "Percy, you make it sound like your going to die."

"If this doesn't go as planned," I muttered, "I might as well be."

Hestia squeezed my cheek softly, "Who taught you to be so cynical? Take joy in every moment of happiness you find. You'll live longer."

"No promises mom," I said playfully.

A certain tall Hispanic dude—obviously uncomfortable with a suit—popped though the doorway. He fidgeted slight before talking.

"Lady Hestia," Desy bowed, "And Mr. Groom-to-be. Everybody is waiting."

"Come," Hestia ushered me out, "You don't want to be late."

Desy smirked a bit before slipping out and joining the rest of those gathered. As my mom ushered me along, that nervous tension found its way back into my throat. _Just one step at a time._ I took some deep breaths before I realized I was already walking down the aisle. My peripheral vision was blurry as all Hades. It was like walking through a tunnel, everything seemed to build up to one single point. At the right of the altar stood a couple of guys I've grown close to over the years: Nico, my maniac cousin whose been to the underworld and back with me, Grover, my oldest friend and one whose always got my back, Jason, my little cousin who will put aside his pride for family, Desy, one of the few Camp Half-Blood bunch that gets into as much danger as I do, Alex, the quiet modest guy always ready to share a drink to and enjoy the rough life we all have, and then there's Leo, the black hole of all common sense who's never given up at annoying the crap out of me; akin to that of Nico. _My best buds, all here to cheer me on._

* * *

I finally noticed that my mom wasn't behind me anymore; it was just me walking up…alone. You see, even with the giant congregation of people. I still had that feeling of being alone and empty. It is and was nothing more than my fears wrestling me from something great. I've never given up before, and there's no way I was going to give up then—Artemis deserved that much.

I took my place at the right of our appointed presiding body of the ceremony: Chiron. Actually, my old teacher seemed ecstatic to be given the job. I guess after watching so many of his students, he was glad to see something other than death. Morbid? Maybe, but I always looked up to him. It was my honor to ask, and in return, his to accept. Although, a certain marriage goddess wasn't picked, she seemed content it was someone responsible. I will say she was originally less than pleased, but now after much explaining, she seemed at ease with it.

I glanced over at my other cousin for some reassurance. Instead of her usual attire, she had on the standard silvery dress and minimal dark eyeliner. In contrast to me, she looked absolutely amused. The maid of Honor threw me a smirk.

"Calm down Kelp Head," she whispered, "You're as pale as Nico." At that comment, I heard an indignant cough from my best man.

"Thals," I said trying to be mature, "Behave."

"Well," she continued, "This is my favorite sister's weeding…"

Chiron chuckled softly, "When will you two ever get along?"

Thalia and I both fought the urge to break out laughing and my old mentor smiled at his own sly antics.

"Look alive," Nico warned as "Bridal March" became to play in the background. And Artemis simply took my breath away.

She appeared in the aisle with Zeus guiding her down. I think it was modest for her to just go in plain white, while her Hunters—I mean bridesmaids, whatever— wore shimmering silver dresses. And yet, she looked as radiant as the moon. She didn't want the veil and because of that, her light auburn curls fell softy around her shoulders. Her silver eyes looked nervous, but her gait was perfect; almost like she was gliding across the sky. She betrayed no sign of fear and appeared totally at ease. At the right moment, Zeus released his arm around Artemis, kissed her forehead, and watched her walk the rest of the way down the aisle. I held my breath as she handed the bundle of daisies to her bridesmaid and flashed me a smile before taking her spot next to me.

"Hello," I whispered stupidly.

"Percy," she mumbled, "don't."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Chiron started.

"You look amazing," I stated smiling.

"Not so bad yourself," she smiled.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm nervous."

* * *

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, nor does it boast, it is not proud," Chiron boomed oblivious to us, "It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not hot tempered, and it always forgives a wrong. Love does not align with evil but celebrates the existence of hope. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails…"

* * *

"So am I." She stuck out her right hand slightly and tried to keep it straight. Instead, it shook like a leaf in the autumn wind.

* * *

"Marriage is a bond of love that cannot be severed by time or hate. It persists through the worst life can throw at us and yet it as fragile as it as beautiful. Percy and Artemis stand before us, ready to solidify and make true their promises of love. In a sense, we should all strive to love one another in a way that we understand someone on more than one level."

* * *

I slipped my hand into her and she stopped shaking.

"Thanks," she squeaked.

"Anything for you," I whispered back.

He turned to Artemis, "Do you take Percy as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forth; in sickness and in health, to the end of time?"

"I do."

"Do you take Artemis to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forth; in sickness and in health, from here to eternity?"

"I do." As Artemis smiled again, my heart skipped a few beats.

"In this new era of peace and unity," Chiron continued, "It is both an honor and pleasure to see this two joined in holy matrimony. The couple will now exchange vows." He added for my relief, "Ladies first."

Artemis nodded and then began, "I, Artemis, take you, Perseus, as my husband to have and to hold from this day forth as my lover, my partners and constant friend. I swear by the gods as witness a solemn vow to faithful to you always. I will love you for the goofy, brave man you are. I hold this promise and vow to be true, from here to eternity."

Chiron nodded and motioned for me to go. My throat felt dry again and my heart pounding in my ear. If I didn't know any better, I was having an anxiety attack.

"I," my voice felt, different; as if the anxiety coursing through me had no effect, "Percy, take you Artemis as my bride to have and hold from not to eternity. You will always be my companion, my lover, and my one and only. I swear to never leave your side. I will always take in heart your opinions, your struggles and to the best of my ability, help you through them. I hold this promise and vow to be true from now to the end of time."

"Please bring forth the rings," Chiron said aloud.

This part was more to unify family. Instead of opting for a single ring bearer, our dads brought forth the rings; my dad to her and her dad to me.

"Place the ring on her finger," Chiron said kindly. I did.

"Now you dear place it on his." She did.

"These rings," Chiron continued, "represent your unity and support. Even apart, you are never separate from each other's love. As the sand of time continued to fall, they may never dull the shine that is your love. They to represent the final seal of your vows, so that you will be reminded of the oaths you have taken today."

Chiron nodded and began to close up the ceremony.

"By the power vested in me," Chiron announced, "and the Olympian gods here as witness. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now—"

I didn't hear the last part because I was interrupted by a supple, sweet taste on my lips. My hand instinctively rose and ran through her curls. My other hand slipped around the small of he back and pulled her closer.

* * *

The rest was just a blaze of…stuff. The room exploded into thunderous claps, my best man and the maid of honor clapped us on the back cheering, and then a few fireworks went off inside; throwing sparks of blue over the ceiling.

"Everyone!" Chiron shouted over the chaos, "It is my honor to escort and announce this couple in their first public event! To the reception!"

I held Artemis close and smiled as we walked down the aisle together with my old teacher urging us through the large crowd of family and friends. We made our way to the dressing rooms once more to get changed. But of course, we shared the same room.

I slipped out of my tux and into a slightly more comfortable suit. Yes, there is a difference. The tux is full on constricting, but more formal. A suit is not as formal, but much more relaxing to wear. It was a simple gray set with matching pants.

Artemis needed a little help getting out of her wedding gown, but slipped easily into her other dress. It was a low blue satin dress, but the midsection was split by a silver line that wrapped all the way around her back. The "U" shaped neckline was also line by silver and the skirt section was pleated. I think it's called pleated, it looked like the skirt area was folded into the next line and so on. And then, I noticed something peculiar and it was something only my girl would do. She was wearing the typical heels or whatever. She was wearing her boots. For the second time that day, I fought the urge to burst out laughing. I just found it so…Artemis…to do something like that.

"Percy." She asked looking down at her dress, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Is there something wrong with this dress?"

"No," I smirked.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're boots," I snickered.

She rolled her eyes, "Get over it. I put myself through that dress. I wasn't going to degrade myself to…You know what? I'm not even going to say that word. It's mentally disturbing."

"Alright Bambi," I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready," she nodded clasping her boot straps. _She's so strange…but she's my kind of strange._

I helped her to her feet and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you two," she giggled, "Come on. This is where things get interesting."

"Lead the way," I said.

* * *

In a matter of moments, Olympus cove was transformed into a grand ballroom. It's one of the many perks of being friends with a cool satyr and god of blacksmiths. I assume he had a hand in this because of the small Eta carved in the doorframe. To me, it was a modest signature. I knew I had to thank him later for that.

The benches were replaced by long tables, a few balloons floated around, and everyone was chatting idly. A large space in the center was cleared for dancing and beyond that was a large table meant for us, and our bridesmaid and groomsman. There was a giant banner with a giant trident and lightening bolt crossed on it, and then beneath that was a bow and sword crossed. As soon as Artemis and I stepped through the threshold, they jumped to their feet and started clapping. My groomsman hauled me up and carried me to our table, while Artemis and her Hunters did the same. Something told me this was mostly Leo and Desy's idea.

"Whoa there!" I said.

"Just enjoy yourself Percy!" Artemis laughed over the noise.

With a grunt, I felt myself plopped down onto my seat; the table itself was pretty much the center of attention and deliberately overlooked the other mass of tables. There were smiles and tears as far as the eye could see. I never really liked being the center of attention, but at least I was sharing with someone else. My dad was sitting next to his older sister—my adoptive mother—and they both looked over to me giving not-so-discreet thumbs up. My dad looked happy. I mean, I know he's been happy before, but it's usually behind a weathered and weary façade with his eyes as the only indication to contrast. Hestia on the other hand radiated pure warmth. Her eyes betrayed a few silent words of congratulations. Zeus was sitting next to Hera and didn't seem like his usual grumpy self. He had on a scarcely noticeable smile and a proud look in his eyes. _Maybe that's why she's so bubbly._ Hera actually smiled as well. I guess she had soft spot for newlyweds. Artemis must have found that a bit of a shock as well.

Speaking of her, she was reverently placed down by her bridesmaids. She seemed to take it all in stride. _Maybe it's smooth waters from here on?_

Music started to play slowly, but it was soft and calming; the nymphs started to pass out the food and such. Everyone started to quiet down and looked up to our main table. Someone slipped me the microphone and all eye turned to me. _Haven't I be tortured enough?_

"Uh, thank you everyone," I stood up and said, "Seeing all of you here." I felt the blushes creep onto my face. "I-I uh. It means a lot. Family…friends…everyone sharing this moment…" Then, that uncomfortable silence filled the air. I saw Hermes try to cover it with a cough, but then, even her smirked at my loss for words. My mom smiled helpfully and tilted her head to indicate me back-up.

"What Percy means to say," Artemis jumped in, grabbing the mic, "is that this has been a wonderful turnout. We really appreciate the support; both physically and emotionally. Thank you to our parents; whom put aside their difference for us. Thank you to all those who've helped us set up…well everything. This day could not be anymore special. So please, enjoy your food." Everyone clapped and cheered; I hoped no one saw me as I sank back into my seat.

"Thanks for the save," I whispered as she sat back down.

"We're even now," she smiled.

"Percy," Thalia interrupted, "Stop making googley eyes. It makes me want to hurl."

"Wait a second," Nico spoke up, "Where's the cake?"

"No freaking way," I groaned.

That was a good question. Eve was supposed to have it delivered, but we set anyone to pick it up. My head drooped and almost smack into the table. Fortunately, Artemis caught me and looked utterly amused.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked playfully.

"The cake," I frowned.

"You know," she quipped, "I knew you'd forget. You always forget."

"Sorry," I mumbled into her shoulder, "I'm an idiot."

"Ah," she dismissed, "but you're my idiot." I heard Thalia and Nico snicker, but they were quickly silenced by a protective glare. "Plus, I asked Eve to bring it in before the ceremony. No harm done."

I jerked up, almost knocking Artemis in the head, "Really?"

"Yes," she giggled, "And it should be coming in just…about…now." At that instant, a familiar pale-blue eyed teen came through the corridor carting the cake made exactly to our expectations. "Let's go."

"Attention, everyone," Chiron called, "The bride and gloom will now cut the cake."

Naturally, we sidled up beside the cake and thank Eve for her help. She played it off and retreated back into the crowd. If anything, she deserved some attention too. The cake was perfect and that's making an understatement.

"Ready?" I asked handing her the knife.

Artemis nodded gripped the knife, while I wrapped my hand over hears.

"So," she asked as we cut the cake together, "You want the first piece?"

"No, I'm good. Promise."

Without another word, I scooped up the piece and launched it quickly to Artemis' face…

Her eyes went wide and then shut in an instant…

Her nose wrinkled in absolute disgust…

She flinched back instinctively…

A few people gasped, waiting to the bomb to drop…

"Gotcha'," I smirked, pulling back the cake piece at the last second.

Through her scrunched of face, Artemis snuck a glance at the near-hit. At first, I received a murderous glare, but thankfully it turned into a relieved half-smile. Artemis let out a long breath.

"You honestly think I would smash cake into your face Bambi?" I asked. "You know, I'm kinda hurt."

"Percy," she rolled her eyes, "Don't be that way. You were the one with the cake."

"You caught me," I smiled as she took a bite of the cake. "Good?"

"Awesome," she replied nudging me back to the table.

* * *

"Percy," Jason called after a few minutes of eating.

"What's up Jas?" I asked with a mouthful of delicious fettuccini.

"Uh," he grimaced, "Not my idea, but uh…yeah. Because you didn't have a bachelor party, Lord Apollo suggested we do something 'good' for the reception."

"What?!" I spat out a few pieces of food.

"It's cool," Desy defended, "It's not anything bad… per say."

"Yeah," Leo spoke up, "It's nothing like Malcolm party. I swear on my word."

"Guys," Nico whined, "What happened with Malcolm's bachelor party? I was still in the Underworld."

"Never," I shuddered, "Nico, you're still to young to know that story."

"Jason," Alex asked, "Are you sure we should do this to him? It's kinda intense."

"Just to prove it won't kill you," Leo said, "I swear on the River Styx, I will be the first to interact will Percy's 'surprise' from Lord Apollo."

"Boys," Artemis tapped my shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

I turned to her, eyes full of anxiety, "It seems your brother has a little 'surprise' for the reception."

Artemis calmly put her fork down and glared in Apollo's direction. He responded with a blinding smile and a wave.

"I swear, I will kill him if its—"

"Guys," Nico urged, "It's not that bad. Just….mildly embarrassing."

"For me or Leo?"

"All of us," Desy chuckled, "Bridesmaids included."

"Okay," Artemis asked, "What the Hades is this 'surprise'?"

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Apollo stood up and addressed everyone. "I have a gift for the newlywed couple. I think it would be appropriate to begin its use now. What do you say sis?"

"Apollo," Artemis growled.

"She said yes!" he shouted. I did my best to yanked Artemis back into her chair. _Funny. She's as hot-tempered as me._

In a puff of smoke, the most gut-wrenching, horrible, torture device ever made had appeared in the middle of the dance floor—a karaoke machine.

"What the…" I let loose about 36 swear words: Ten of them in English, fourteen in Greek, eight in Latin, and four in dolphin.

"Percy," Artemis scolded, "As much as I agree. I'm still his sister and that comment about our mother was uncalled for."

"Sorry," I said, "but seriously? This is…sorry."

"So," the Lord of Music clapped his hands together, "Who wants to be first? Percy?"

Before I could speak, Leo Valdez, pride of Hephaestus, jumped on the live grenade. "I volunteer as substitute!" Yep, the crowd went wild.

Apollo faltered for a second, but quickly resumed his post. "Well, Leo Valdez. What will you going are sing?"

Leo slipped out from behind the table and strode to the karaoke machine in a cool demeanor. "Oh. Just a little something for a girl I know." _And cue the cooing._

"That's cool," Apollo smirked, "I've used that gambit before."

He tapped a few keys on the machine and then the music started playing. _Leave it to Leo to do a throwback song_. It must have been my imagination, but he wink at someone at our table…on the bridesmaids side. _Hades hath no fury like a Hunter scorned._

* * *

**(A/N Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel.)**

**(P.S. For reading experience: try playing the song as you read. )**

Leo grabbed the microphone and did the weirdest little elf jig imaginable.

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why _

He looked pretty wild for a short dude in a suit. His skinny arms failed around with the microphone. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or cheer.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bread world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what_  
_She wants from her time_  
_And when she wakes up_  
_And makes up her mind_

_There, he did it again! _He winked again. I quickly tried to pinpoint who, but the bridesmaids all looked red with anger. Although, one may have been more mortified than mad. The one that looked so mortified just happened to be one of the newest recruits. If memory served.

_She'll see I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love with an uptown girl_  
_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_  
_She's getting tired of her high class toys_  
_And all her presents from her uptown boys_  
_She's got a choice_

_Uptown girl_  
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_  
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_  
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_  
_And then I'll win_

By that section, at least half were on their feet snapping along to Leo's pitching voice. In truth, he wasn't bad. He just climbed registers like we used to climb the lava wall back at camp; sporadically and often quickly.

_And when she's walking_  
_She's looking so fine_  
_And when she's talking_  
_She'll say that she's mine_

_She'll say I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bread world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_Uptown girl_  
_She's my uptown girl_  
_You know I'm in love_  
_With an uptown girl_

Needles to say, Leo was out of breath with a wacky grin plastered on his face. He bounded towards the table, but was stopped suddenly by Elizabeth.

"You!" she whispered fiercely, "Hallway now!"

"Um Artemis" I nudged her Leo & Elizabeth, "Do you think we should intervene? I mean, after all, he did take the bullet for me."

"Eh," she laughed, "He'll be fine. I told the girls not to be so rough today."

"Oh…so is that why she has her rigging knife out?"

"Only her rigging knife?" Artemis squinted, "Hmm…it's just to scare him. The blade is dulled."

"Are you sure?"

"50/50."

"Good enough," I sighed.

Meanwhile, Leo was pressed into the hallway with a "dull" knife at his…pants. Yeah, let's just say pants.

"Well," Apollo chuckled, "That was unexpected, but awesome! Who wants to go next?"

Then the least likely person I would ever expect raised her hand—Phoebe. "I'll go next."

* * *

"Me too!" a voice shouted next to me.

"Nico?" I whipped my head around to see my little cousin looking completely terrified, but somehow smiling.

"Ooohhh," Apollo noted, "Duet or Battle?"

"Duet," Phoebe said. _What are you doing?_

"Uhh, sure." Nico blushed and went to the machine beside Phoebe. He was a good, six inches taller too.

I imagined he would take bass and she would go high, but then again. Nico can't sing and Phoebe was the wild card. Apollo threw them both mic and Phoebe took the lead as the music turned on.

* * *

**(Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Man! I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Taiwan.)**

**(A/N ****Underline = Nico, **_**Italics = Phoebe, **__**Underline/Italics = Both)**_

_Let's go girls! Come on._

Quite a few girls stood up and cheered on Phoebe.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out_  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
_No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct  
__I only wanna have a good time  
__  
__The best thing about being a __woman__  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

Desy and Alex smirked at Leo exclusion of a word. Jason and Grover whistled cat-call style and high-fived each other.

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
_Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
__Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_  
_The chance to get out on the town_

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
_  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
__  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
_Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
__Man! I feel like a woman!  
_

Nico and Phoebe looked totally into it. I don't think I'd ever seen her smile that much. Nico on the other hand, was just being as goofy as Leo.

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  
__  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
_Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
__Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_  
_Can you feel it_  
_Come, come, come on baby_  
_I feel like a woman_

* * *

"Good job," Apollo nodded as we all clapped, "So…little sis, what's it gonna take to get you guys up here?" Then, a smirk grew across his face. "So! Who wants to hear the newlyweds do a duet?"

A lot of cheers went up in the air. "Duet! Duet! Duet!" was chanted thought the tables.

"Fine," I shouted growing red. "So Bambi? What song do you want to do?"

"Medley," she corrected.

"A what?"

"A medley," Apollo announced, "Is a combination of multiple songs."

"Thanks you," I retorted sarcastically, "You are a gentleman and an academic genius!"

"Pfft," Artemis suppressed a giggle, "Do you want to know what songs we're singing or not?"

"Alright," I grimaced, "Let's do this."

* * *

**(A/N For the sake of people reading. None of the following lyrics are mine. They belong to true musical artist.)**

**(P.S. Bold = Percy, **_Italics = Artemis__, __**Bold/Italics/Underline = Both**__**)**_

"Artemis," I whispered as over a million eyes scrutinized us, "Are you sure?"

"Come on Percy," she smiled, "It's easy. Just loosen up and go with the flow."

"You know," I blushed, "This is my first time."

"Yep. Mine too."

"I'm glad I could share this moment with you then." I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"So," Apollo interrupted, "Are you lovebirds ready?"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Percy. I won't let you fall."

_Now you see her_

**Sitting there across the way**

_She don't got a lot to say_

**But there's something about her**

_It won't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

**When I look into you eyes **

_It's like watching the night sky_

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

_**There's so much they hold**_

_And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
__**To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?  
**_  
_**I won't give up on us  
**__Even if the skies get rough__**  
**__**I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**_

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
**_Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
__**Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame**_

**My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
**  
_My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
_  
_**And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...  
**_  
**And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes**  
_They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be_  
_**My endless love**_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

**Wherever it goes I always know**

**That you make me smile**

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend __‒__ she's upset,__  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room __‒__ it's a typical Tuesday night.__  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**__  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_.

_**If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see **__**‒**__**  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?  
**_**  
**_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"  
_  
_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine __‒__ I know you better than that.__  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?  
_  
_She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers._

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**Have you every just though t maybe **_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

By the end, we were both breathing hard. Artemis had a bead of sweat across her forehead but her smile wiped away any notion of distress. I only then noticed my arm was wrapped around her waist and her arm was wrapped around my neck. Nothing else mattered but the soft tease of her lips inching closer.

"You were amazing," I said.

"You're not too bad either," she smirked leaning in closer, but then pulled back with a playful grin.

"You are not getting away that easily," I said as I pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

After about 40 more songs, everyone was tired and emotionally scared. Zeus singing "Barbie Girl" does that to you. Apollo seemed disappointed, but he hid it relatively well. My dad can really belt out "Beach Boys" and my mom is surprisingly good at "Mariah Carey" songs. But that's beside the point.

The night was amazing, and yet even after all of it. I still had some energy to slow dance with Artemis.

"Tonight was cool," I said as I wrapped by arm around her lower back.

"Yep," she yawned and leaned on my shoulder, "Pretty cool."

"Tired Bambi?" I teased.

"Yeah, just a little," he dug her face into my shoulder to stifle another yawn.

"You look cute when you do that," I noted.

"Thanks," she replied absently.

"Anytime," I yawned, "Damn."

"Hey Percy," she asked, "Why do you insist on using nicknames?"

"Are you bothered by them?" I raised a tired eyebrow.

"No," she shut her eyes and shook her head, "I'm just curious."

"Fair enough," I said shifting left and right with her still close to me. "I guess, I use nicknames because that person means something to me. A nickname is a way I remember… someone's qualities and such. It's how I remember your nature girl who has a soft side. It's how… (yawn)…how I remember Nico is still my annoying, but cool brother… and… other stuff."

"Cool," she blinked her eyes to stay awake, "Why Bambi?"

"Why not?" I smiled, "Nah, but honestly. It just fits: you're nimble, awkward at first, kind, loving, careful, smart, and just perfect. You know…"

"Thanks," she kissed my cheek, "That's pretty thoughtful of you."

"Not even." I said pressing my nose against hers.

"Hm…look at that." She pushed my gaze to a peculiar couple—Santa's Hispanic Elf and a Hunter.

"What just happened?" I asked lazily.

"I don't exactly know," Artemis smiled, "They look cute together…" In a sense, they did. Both were kinda short, and Elizabeth was running her hands through his hair. What surprised me most was that they were whispering intently in Spanish. I could the following words: _lo siento, te __amo__, mi chica __muy__ bonita, _and etc.

"Yeah," I yawned, "I guess your right. Elizabeth seems cool around him."

"You know," she stretched her neck, "When I first met Leo, I thought he was my brother's kid."

"Well, he is." I was thinking of her half-brother for some reason.

"Apollo," she shook her head at my silliness.

"I knew that," I frowned indignantly.

"You're either drunk or tired," she smirked, "And I know you don't drink."

"Yeah, your right…wanna take off?" I asked as tears formed from my yawn.

"Sure," she said. "The apartment?"

"I'm feeling adventurous…"

We quietly snuck out of our own reception and into the cool Manhattan air. Too many memories flooded back as the New York skyline spread out before us; a lot of pain, but twice as much love and camaraderie. Everything in New York was laden with history and voices of the past. The trees could speak volumes of sagas in just the last 20 years. There's a certain permanence to this place. I can understand why the gods chose it as their roots. The more it changes, the more it stays the same. The beautiful city was a fusion, a melting pot of old and new: the only place where marble met steel in peace; where immigrants and natives create a new type of region. Lights bleed through its streets, leaving no stone darkened. Sounds of people fill the air: laughter, talking…crying. There's too much history in this place. There's little room to be…an individual. You're always ladled in the Big Apple. It just happens. I don't know what possessed me. It was just a moment of pure…pure love. I couldn't—in any way—raise a family in this place. There's too much danger, too many sad reminders, and too little friends to keep company. Sure I have family, but I can't always depend on them. Whereas, I'll always be ready to help in a moment's notice. It's just the way it is.

"Where are we going?" Artemis shivered.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. Then, I whistled for my old friend to pick us up.

I couldn't make out his black mass, but I knew he landed not far from us.

_What's up boss man?_ Blackjack asked.

"Percy, where are we going?"

"How fast do you think you could make Colorado?" I whispered in Blackjacks' ear.

_One night's ride and maybe a pit stop in Chicago_ he boasted.

"I'll hold you to that old buddy," I said mounting his back.

"Perseus Jackson," Artemis demanded, "What is going on?" A strand of auburn hair fell in front of her face.

"Well, Miss Artemis Jackson," I smiled, "Let's call it…'a new beginning'"

"You're being vague," she rolled her tired eyes, "Just tell me."

"Bambi," I offered my hand, "If I always told you the truth, you'd never have to trust me."

She cocked her head at my outstretched hand and frowned. "I don't—"

"Do you trust me?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked slowly.

"Always," she nodded.

Artemis took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up behind me.

"Alright," I grinned, "Blackjack. Let's see if we can beat the sun. Hiyah!"

Blackjack took off into the air and left the dreary New York behind us. We sailed through the clouds with ease and Artemis clung to my back, but seemed relaxed. I felt her breathing regularly and her heartbeat on my shoulder blades. The soft glow of the full moon danced along the cloud layer and threw out small bits of light. The noise soon died away and I felt myself finally free of it; my guilt, my burdens, my pain. The only thing that mattered was my destination, my Pegasus, and my Bambi with her arms around me. _Here we go…_

* * *

**Well, this has been a long story, by my standards. I'm sorry if the ending came abrupt to you. But sadly, I don't wish to draw this story out. That would put its good standing to shame. I know 12 chapters is short, but that's all I can do for this storyline. I'll edit my other chapter for continuity and such, but for now. This story has ended. Along with it, there's a new horizon. What it is? I have no clue. I don't believe it far to create sub-par chapters just to continue this story. I want it to end on a high note. I know there are many things left unanswered. That's just how I like it. **

**Thank you to:**

**The Goddamn Dark Knight-****My first reviewer**

**Gh0sst-****Loyal to my story and always left a review**

**Anaklusmos****-Whom gave helpful advice as well as encouraging words. I bid you good writing**

**CourtingTheMoon****-A fellow Pertemis author whom gave encouraging words and shared story ideas. I appreciated every word**

**aesir21****-Never ceases to help push forward my story**

**Blazing Crusader- for being another Pertemis writer and helping me out**

**ChainzOfThePast****-whom offered ideas at all times**

**InsanityRunsInMyBlood-****another loyal reader**

**book study****-for constructive criticism**

**sh8ad8ow****-for leavening as many reviews as possible**

**Owlways****-for your condolences**

**Wilbo11****-for making an awesome OC**

**Ferosianinja****-with the witty poem**

**ShadowPhase9****-for the interesting discussion**

**Annabeth luvs Percy****- for giving a Pertemis story a chance**

**And thank you to everyone whom favorite this story.**

**1lyndon**

**1st Son of The Sea God**

**A Nonamed foe**

**AceOfSpadeZz**

**Aedan1996**

**aesir21**

**alaskanwoman25**

**Alex Rider's Spygirl**

**alone shadow dream**

**Alphastylum**

**Anaklusmos14**

**annabeth is a 13itch**

**Annabeth luvs Percy**

**Archangel2016**

**ArtemisIsis13**

**assasin of chaos**

**ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS**

**asto642**

**bat fan1987**

**bekaakgirl**

**bigrig56**

**Blacklist1000**

**Blazing Crusader**

**BlizzardBlader**

**BookDevourer52**

**BookLuver102**

**CFaDr105**

**ChainzOfThePast**

**chaos007**

**Chaotical**

**chinas**

**Chulalongkorn**

**Chunk Li**

**CidAngel'sTears**

**CloudBloodbane**

**CourtingTheMoon**

**cyberlegend**

**dfghgfgjhdflvm**

**Donar**

**Duon**

**Erenras**

**firecaster-hikaru**

**Gh0sst**

**ghost131**

**ghost800**

**greenblue22**

**HadesGDT**

**Hannibalrider**

**heartdraconis19361**

**Iammer16**

**InfernoandSubzero**

**InsanexAngel**

**jay0026**

**jesse1212**

**Judwood**

**Kenpachi Uchiha**

**Kiezack God of Awesomeness**

**kingblixard**

**KingJupiter**

**Kire Withe**

**kiwi1231**

**kschanuel**

**leo1432**

**Lord Jace**

**Marin D**

**MattZeyy**

**Maysonjamesv**

**Mesa-writer**

**mr tempestman**

**mustachmonkey05**

**MysteryWolf**

**MYSTICLEGENDWARRIORSROCK**

**Mystoforce**

**Nani tym**

**NightsPoison**

**nikekicks10**

**NikiD1233**

**Nikovamp**

**owlnight9**

**Owlways**

**OYA7200**

**Pedro Boncompagni**

**percy lover123456789**

**Percy son of Zeus**

**Perseus Pax**

**persous the assassin**

**pjoinheritancefan**

**Pop55557**

**Porphyrion Poseidon's Favorite Son**

**Rajput**

**ramenblitz**

**RockaRosalie**

**rockstar55555**

**Rorschach test**

**Sages deathshadow**

**sallutus**

**Saturn Lover**

**seaweed brain's wise girl**

**SEHARTHEBEAST**

**Semperfi1**

**serbian broski**

**serratoroceanic**

**Sgt. M00re**

**Sha115**

**ShadowPhase9**

**StephanieSmith**

**stormcallerofthesky**

**Sunleaves17 01-05-2013**

**The Goddamn Dark Knight**

**The Judge of Rokubi**

**The Tantalus Complex**

**The Typhoon Guardian**

**TheObsidianEchinos**

**TheRealMcLovin**

**Toby860**

**topyeah19**

**Uberwolf27**

**Vaughan Sanguigno**

**Vizion**

**waterboy3441**

**werewolves1999**

**Winter-Buzz**

**WithMyDarkSide**

**Xeon50**

**xLittle Nightshade**

**XmajesticwolfX**

**Xpoviko**

**Zapper90**

**Znex**

**zombiekilla123**

**Zone666**

**Zro28**

**Zulok**

**Thank you all for your support. I bid you all farewell and good writing.**

**So please, leave one last review. **


End file.
